Madison's Adventure in GleeLand
by BBlover33
Summary: Madison Hudson used to live in Lima, Ohio before moving to Chicago, Illinois. Years later, she came back and became part of the McKinley student body and fellow glee club member. The things She wasn't expecting was getting her first boyfriend, playing matchmaker for her two friends, Sam and Mercedes. Well, they call it high school for a reason, right? Drama, Humor and SAMCEDES.
1. Auditions

**Hello! BB here. Well few of you know me by Manna10 (tumblr) or MissIrene201033 (on twitter) I thought what the hey, I love glee and I always thought about what if there was this one person who was friends with Sam before everyone else? What if there was a person behind everything that the show didn't show during season two. Of course if you're looking for a Finchel story, this isn't it. There will be no Finchel in this story. (Even though my OC is Finn's cousin, but I can change the rules.) It's a Samcedes one. Well, towards the end of the story of course. (In this chapter there is Finn's pov, but I promise you. Later on in the story, there will be only OC, Sam's, maybe Mercedes' (haven't thought it out yet.) and Kurt's.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, it wouldn't be the Finchel Show like RIB is doing. (I know, SHADE) Also most of this diagloue has come from the first episode of the second season, but I don't own that either. But I do own the first two seasons of the show and my OCS that will be showing up. Now, enough of me blabbing, it's time for the story! Enjoy =)**

Chapter 1

Fall '10

Hi! Before I get this show on the road, I should introduce myself. I'm Madison Hudson, and I am related to Finn Hudson. I'm his cousin. See, his dad is my mom's brother. We moved from Chicago to Lima , my mom got the transferred she wanted. When she told me that we were moving, I was excited. I was happy to leave Chicago. So that afternoon we packed up, and left our life in Chicago. My dad left us when it was my fifteenth birthday. My parents went through a nasty divorce, but in the end it was wroth it. When my mother changed her last from Blakeman back to Hudson, I begged her if I could change my last name too. I have two older siblings. Ben and Allie. They are both married, and back in Chicago. Ben is a police officer and he has one boy and one girl. Allie is an English teacher with two little girls, and she has another on the way. I have long light brownish hair, hazel eyes, a lazy lip (which isn't really noticeable.) , and I learn differently than others. I'm plus size, which means getting a boyfriend is hard…. I don't know why I said that. Yeah. Today was my first day at McKinley.

"Madison," I covered my head with my blanket and groaned. "Madison honey. First day of school."

"No, it's still the last day of summer, and I'm going to sleep in until noon." I mumbled.

"Madison Hudson, if you don't get up, I'm going to send over Finn and Puck," I uncovered my head, and looked at my mom.

"I'm up," I said, sitting up and looking at her. She was wearing a smile on her face. "You're evil."

"No, I am your mother." She said before walking out of my room. "Breakfast will be in five minutes." I groaned and lay back down.

**~At McKinley~**

I pulled into an empty spot, put my car into park, and turned off my pt cruiser. I put my head onto the steering wheel, and took a deep breath. Then, I heard a knock that made me jump. I look over to see Mercedes, waving at me. I waved back, grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat, and got out of my car. Mercedes and I go back to our preschool days. It was snack time….

Flashback

"_Excuse me?" I looked up to see a girl with little puff balls on the top of her head, and her skin was like chocolate. "I was wondering if I can sit here?" I nodded and smiled._

"_Sure." I said the best I could with a smile, and went back to my snack. _

"_I'm Mercedes," The girl said, sticking out her hand. I looked at her and then at her hand. "You?"_

"_Madison," I replied, shaking her hand. "Its nice to meet you Merrr…" I tried once more, but I gave up. _

"_You could always say 'Cedes. That's what my friends calls me." She smiled._

"_Okay. It seems less hard." I replied._

Ever since that day, we always hung out and sat by each other at school. Until we had to move out town because my dad's job was located in Chicago.

"Madison!" Mercedes said as I locked my car.

"Mercedes!" I said, before hugging her.

"I heard that you moved back, but I didn't believe it," She said, smiling at me. "Until now."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of people didn't believe it. Well, a few knew. Then it spread like a wildfire." I said, walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Well, I guess we can have a rocking glee club now," Mercedes said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'm going to join. I can't really sing all that good." I replied, seeing a blonde haired boy with a blue and yellow letterman jacket. I saw the side of his face, and he looks cute as hell.

"Madison?" I could feel myself blushing, and all of a sudden I saw Mercedes in front of me.

"What?" I asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Who were you staring at?" She asked me.

"No one," I replied, not looking at her.

"Madison,"

"Fine, that blonde haired guy with the blue and yellow letterman jacket." I mumbled, as I was walking around her. I looked back to see her looking for the guy.

"I don't even know who you were even talking about."

"What? He was just…" I looked where he was, then he wasn't there anymore. "There."

"I think you're seeing things Ms. Hudson."

"I swore he was just there, like a minute ago." I said, still in awe. "Blonde hair and everything."

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Apparently not enough. I swear I saw him."

"Uh-huh, let's go Miss Hudson before we get late to class." She tugged on my sleeve and drags me into the school. Once we were at the entrance, I saw everyone heading to their classes or just being lazy at their lockers.

"Well, I have to find my locker," I said, looking at the piece of paper where I wrote down my locker number and combination. "I will see you around?"

"Yeah, probably we will end up in a class together." Mercedes said, smiling at me.

"Okay," I smiled back. "See you around." I saw Finn and his girlfriend fixing his shirt.

"Rachel, how do you respond to rumors you're incredibly difficult to work with?"

"Well, as her boyfriend, I can answer that." Finn said, looking at the guy, and not at Rachel.

"We've been dating all summer." She said, flipping her hair back.

"Rachel's what you'd call a 'controlist'." Finn continued to say.

"I-I-I'm controlling. "Controlist" isn't a word." Rachel corrected Finn.

"Oh." Finn just said, looking down at her.

"I'm controlling. Performing is my life. And, yes, do I have opinions about it? Does my need to constantly express those opinions annoy my fellow Glee Clubbers?"

"Yes. Yeah," Finn said. "That was out loud, wasn't it?"

The boy with the afro moved onto other victims who weren't so lucky to avoid him. I headed towards them, and stopped in front of them.

"All I am saying is," I heard his girlfriend begun. "We need more powerful with our song choices and I need more solos."

"Madison!" Finn said, looking relieve to see me.

"Hi," I said, smiling at them.

"Rachel, this is my cousin Madison. Madison, this is my girlfriend, Rachel." Finn introduced us, and smiling at me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, sticking my hand out for her.

"It's nice to meet another family member of Finn's." Rachel said, shaking my hand.

"Well, I'm off to find my locker," I replied, looking at them.

"Do you need help?" Finn asked.

"No," I said with a smile. "If I need help, I will ask."

"It was nice to meet you, Madison." Rachel said, smiling at me.

"Same here." I said with a sweet smile, and then I walked past them. As I walk past, I overheard the same guy with a camera, asking some of the cheerleaders' questions about their summer.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" The kid with the microphone asked.

"Well, I'm happy to be back, and I'm ready to start fresh." One of the girls responded. "And I'm a lot less hormonal. So-so there's not really any crying."

"How was _your_ summer?"

"My eyes are up here, Jew-Fro," I heard one of the cheerleaders said. "And it was uneventful."

"People thought I went on vacation, but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers." The other blonde haired one said, looking at the kid. Then the boy with the afro moved onto Tina and the other Asian kid.

"What can you say about the rumors the two of you are dating?"

"Because we're both Asian? That's racist." Tina said into the microphone.

"Totally racist." The other Asian said, looking stunned.

"Oh." The boy said. I guess I should've came last year, but oh well. Then Tina and the other Asian hold hands. Then Artie saw and he had a sad look on his face.

"Did you get that? You saw it here first." He said. I looked to my right and saw my locker, and the blonde haired boy with the letterman jacket, putting his things into his locker. I walked to my locker, trying not to look at him, and started to put in my locker combination. Once I gotten my combo in, I tried opening up my locker and it didn't budge.

"Great and on the first day of school." I whispered to myself.

"Do you need any help?" I looked over to see the blonde haired boy looking at me. I shook my head, (not trusting my words), and gave him my locker combo. I gave him room, and watch him unlock my locker.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking at the miracle that just happens in front of me.

"I guess I have the touch." He said, with a little bit of a southern accent.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He moved back to his locker and looked at me.

"No problem." He replied with a smile. I put my backpack into the locker, and started to get all of my things out of my backpack. I heard someone shut their locker and walked away.

"I'm Mad-" I started to say, but he was gone.

"Madison!" I looked over to see Mercedes walking over to me.

"Hey," I said, with a smile.

"I see that you found your locker okay and open it okay?" Mercedes said.

"Actually, someone else opened up my locker."

"Who?"

"That blonde haired boy I was telling you about."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. He walked away before I could ask him," I said, looking at my schedule.

"What's your first class?"

"English," I answered. "With Ms. Johnson?"

"I have that class," Mercedes said, smiling at me.

"Yay! I know someone." I followed Mercedes to English. The first days was going by slow then really fast and then slow again. I finally had Astronomy before lunch, and I was looking forward to have lunch in the quad. I gotten into Astronomy a little early, but not so early where I was the only one in the room. I saw an empty table by the window, and I headed straight there. Once seated, I put down my backpack, reached in to get a pencil, a piece of loose leaf paper and started to write.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up from my paper to see the blonde haired guy who helped me with my locker earlier today. I looked around to see some of the cheerleaders was patting the empty seats by them, but I guess I was one of the few not pay attention.

"Nope," I said with a smile, and then I looked down again. Hoping he didn't recognized me.

"You're the girl who needed help with opening up her locker today?" Busted. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yup," I answered. "Guilty as charge."

"Sam," He said, sticking out his hand.

"Madison," I answered, shaking his hand.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago." I replied with a smile.

"Why did you transfer here?" He asked.

"Well, my mom wanted a new start from Chicago and so we moved where my cousin and my aunt lives," I said, giving a small smile. "You?"

"My dad transferred. We figured it would be better for us here, Lima," Sam said, giving me a smile.

"That's cool. Do you have any siblings?" I asked, before the bell rang.

"Yeah, a little brother and a little sister. Stevie and Stacey. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, but they are older than me. I'm the baby of my family." I said before drawing random circles on the scratch of paper. Silence fell upon us, and we sat there in an awkward silence, before I said something.

"Thank you again for opening up my locker," I said with a blush went across my face.

"You're welcome," He said again. I pushed the sheet towards him, waited to see if he would draw on the paper. Then slowly, he started to draw. Then all of a sudden, we heard the bell signaling that class has started. Both of us looked up to see the teacher with a stack of books.

"Who wants to help passing these out?" I started to get up, and I saw Sam following my lead. We both reached the teachers desk, and grabbed a stack of books. By the end of the class period, we were already become friends.

"Madison, you might think I'm a dork when I ask you this," He said, looking at me.

"Um, okay?"

"Which Star Wars movie is your favorite?" I stopped and looked at him_. I cannot believe I have found an attractive boy who watches Star Wars movies._ "Great, you think I'm weird."

"No," I said, stopping to face him better. "I had a hard time choosing between Return of the Jedi or A New Hope." I saw his face lit up and smiled.

"I have never met a girl who likes Star Wars." Sam said.

"Didn't you have girls at your school back home?"

"No," He said. "I went to an all boy's school back home. I mean, I did have some girlfriends, but none of them were interested in Star Wars." He confessed. I smiled and looked at him.

"Well, you have met a girl finally who watches those movies." I replied.

"Do you want to sit together at lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. That would be fine with me." I said, once heading towards our lockers to put our books up. I put in my combo, and lifted up the handle. Once again, it gotten stuck.

"Do you need help?" He asked me again. I looked at him with a smile and started to laugh.

"Yeah," I nodded and moved to let him open my locker. "I think I should just give up and move to another locker." That made him laugh.

"If you moved to another locker, I wouldn't see my friend." He flashed me a smile.

"Well, we do have Astronomy together." I pointed out.

"But I love being your locker neighbor." Sam said, getting my locker open again.

"Is it because I am a damsel in distress?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes. "And you are my…."

"Knight and shining armor?" Sam said, looking at me.

"I was going to say friend," I replied.

"No you wasn't," He answered, moving back to his locker. I just smiled at him and laughed at him. "Don't lie."

"Fine," I said. Silent fall between us when we turned back to our lockers. We both looked at each other and smiled. We started down the hallway, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped around his waist. I could tell that we were going to be great friends.

**Later on in the day….**

Once seated, I saw Finn, all dressed up in black with sunglasses, a gold chain, New York written over his shirt, and then he put a boom box down on one of the empty tables. Then Finn and the New Directions performed Empire State Of Mind by Jay-z and Alicia Keys. I looked over at Sam, who was watching with his mouth open and his foot was tapping. I smiled and mouthed along with the words. We headed back into the school.

"So, did you enjoy their performance?" I asked him.

"Eh, it was alright," He responded. I just smiled at him and laughed at him. "What?"

"You liked their performance. Don't deny it." I replied.

"So did you."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to deny it. Besides, I'm not a great singer anyways. Yeah, I had choir in the eighth grade, but that was the last time," I replied. I saw Mercedes walking down the hallway. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey yourself," She replied, looking at me and Sam.

"Well," Sam said, looking at us. "I have to go and get to football try-outs if I want to be on the team. See you Madison."

"Bye." I said with a small wave and a small smile on my face. I looked at Mercedes who was staring at me.

"Who was that boy?" She asked.

"The one who I saw earlier this morning, the one who helped me with my locker combo, and the one whom I sat by in Astronomy." I answered.

"Does Madison have a crush on this boy?" She asked me.

"Mercedes," I stated. "It's only the first day of school. Besides, why would he go out with me? I'm this plus size girl who is only a friend to guys like him." I walked to my locker and opened it up.

"You never know." She said in a singy voice. I stared at her and then smile.

Later On,

"I'm home." I said, opening up the front door, and closing it. I put up my car keys, slipped my shoes off. I took off my backpack and headed into the kitchen to grab something to snack on.

"Okay." I heard my mom from the upstairs. I rolled my eyes, went back, grabbed my backpack, and headed up to my room. Once in my room, saw all the empty boxes sprawled out in my room, and my laptop on my bed. I kicked off my shoes, and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, then replay today in my mind. First, I met a new friend. He's a dork, and very attractive. Second, are you kidding me? There isn't anything can top that. I opened up my laptop and saw that my two best friends were online. I hit the 'video call' button and waited for them to answer.

"Mad!" My friend Lily said.

"Maddy!" Amelia said after Lilly. "How was school?" I told them everything. I saw their expressions when I told them about Sam.

"Guys?" I asked them.

"You like him, don't you?" Amelia asked. I looked away and tried to smile.

"I think he is cute."

"Tell us about this guy." Lilly said.

"Okay, his name is Sam Evans, he never did say where he is from, he's a jock, blonde hair, green eyes, and he has one brother and one sister. They are both younger than him, he is a dork," I said with a smile. "But, adorable dork though. He has a huge mouth though, but he is cute. He is taller than me."

"Sounds like Madison have a great start to the new school year." Amelia said, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Yes I do."

~Next Day~

**Finn's Pov- **

I was really excited about my Glee Club recruit poster design. I made it super masculine, just like these pamphlets I saw some army guys passing out at a day-care center. Then I heard something. Poison's Every Rose Has A Thorn.

"_In the dead of night_

I poked my head around one of the rows of lockers to see the showers better.

"_Although we lie close together."_

I started to walk towards the showers to see who it was then stop before I gotten too close. I put the sign up sheet as I was listening to the dude.

"_I feel like we're miles apart inside."_

It was the new transfer kid. I saw him tappin' his foot when we busted out in the courtyard the day before.

"_They say every rose has it thorn."_

"_Just like every night has its dawn."_

I would've joined in with a kick-ass harmony, but the dude was naked.

"_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song."" _

As I walked out of the locker room, I saw my cousin, who was getting things from her locker.

"Madison!" She looked at me, and smiled at me. "How was your first day at McKinley?"

"It was great," She replied, closing her locker and looking at me. "Met new friends and yeah."

"I'm glad." I replied, standing there like an idiot. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Eh, don't be. It's his own fault that he didn't want us anymore. Besides, I find it as a blessing in disguise." She said, before she started to blush. I turned around and saw the transfer kid, smiling at my cousin and walking by.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that's Sam. I guess he is new here too," I starred at her for a while. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think that you have a crush on him." She stared at me like I was dumb.

"Finn, Finn, Finn," She said. "It's only the second day of school, there are plenty other boys that I might find attractive, but not the opposite….Any who, I'm going to go. I told Mercedes that I would hang out with her during study hall. See ya!" I turned around and watched my cousin walking away. I swear I don't get females sometimes.

~Later On~

**Sam Pov **

"The new football coach ripped it down the sign up sheet that one of the guys put up, and she showed it to us," I was telling Madison, who once again, couldn't get her locker open. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"Nope, I think I can get it this time." She said, tugging at her lock.

"Madison,"

"Nope, I'm going to try to open it up myself that way I don't have to hunt you down every time I have to open my locker. Anyway, continue with your story."

"Then someone around me said, 'We're trying to recruit new members for Glee Club.' All I heard was chuckling, and I looked around, trying to figure out why glee club was bad." I saw her eyes moved on me. "What? Locker?" She nodded and moved to let me get in there. "Anyways, then the football coach talked in like third person and referred to herself as The Panther."

"The Panther?"

"The Panther. She went, 'The Panther isn't cool with anything, except doing exactly what she says without question. That's how you win.' Then Now, first things first. You're all cut. Everyone starts fresh with me," I hear everyone scoffing and I have to agree with them. Starting fresh? Wait, this means I could become the quarterback! "Tryouts start right now. Any questions?" Then a pizza delivery boy walked in. Then he said, "I got 25 everything pies for a Coach Beiste?" Then responded "I didn't order any pizzas." I kind of smile, and holding back the laughter." Madison raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? It was kind of funny." I said, looking at her. She just shook her head.

"Continue." She said, watching me

"Then, the pizza delivery boy went, 'The boss says, uh, if you don't pay for 'em I have to.' The boy who sat in front of me stood, up and grabbed a pizza box. 'Which means we have to reuse my kid's Pampers for another week'. It was sad." I said.

"Wow that was an eventful football practice or whatever it was." She answered, opening up her locker.

"Hey Madison?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will I be able to fit in?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? You're totally a lot cooler than the rest of the boys who I have met so far," She replied. "So you are still the new kid. I am too."

"Yeah, but you don't have a hard time learning." I said in a whisper.

"Yes I do," She replied in a whisper. "I have lots of friends who love me for me. Which I don't think that's what you meant. Anyways, you will be able to fit in. Look, you're on the football team, that's the first step, the popularity Sam."

"I am really glad that I gotten a chance to meet you." I said with a smile. She smiled back, and closed her locker.

"Me too. If you don't mind me, I have to head off to study hall. See you later," I nodded my head, and watched her walk away. "Don't worry! You will fit in! I just know it!" I smiled at her and then turned back to my open locker. "Hey Finn, and hi Artie."

"Hey," I heard someone saying hi.

"Hey, Sam," I looked to see two people coming towards me. "My name's Finn. This here is Artie."

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're the-the quarterback." I said.

"Exactly. Which makes me very cool," He said before looking down at Artie. "And we'd like to talk to you about Glee Club." I smiled and nodded. I followed them to the choir room. Then the other two members of the football team joined us. The guy with the Mohawk and then another guy's who's name is Mike. They sat down in front of me and started to ask me questions.

"So, Sam, tell us about yourself." Finn said, waiting for me to tell.

"My name's Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic, so my grades aren't that good. But I'm working on it." I finished staring at the Mohawk kid whose mouth was hanging open.

"Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth, have you?" I asked. He kind of smiled and I think he nodded a little bit.

"I like this kid." Finn said, leaning over to Artie.

"I like his confidence," Artie replied. "But the Bieber cut's gotta go."

"Mm-hmm." I heard Finn say. I looked the Mohawk kid who is still staring at me, well not at me, at my mouth.

"So can you sing with that big mouth?" The Mohawk kid asked.

"I've never really sung in front of anybody before." I answered.

"Dude, let me tell you- chicks dig singers." He said, walking to pick up a guitar. "Well, give it a shot. We'll back you up, I promise." Finn said, handing me a guitar. "What song you got in your back pocket?"

"Um, "Billionaire"?" I answered. Then I started to strum the chords, and began singing.

"I wanna be a billionaire

So freakin' bad

Buy all of the things I never had.

I wanna be on the cover of

_Forbes_ magazine.

Smiling next to Oprah and the queen.

Oh, every time I close my eyes.

I see my name in shining lights.

Yeah.

A different city every night. Oh, I

I swear the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire." After that, Finn started to play the drums, and then Artie took over with the singing. Then we were jamming out to Billionaire. It felt great singing in front of people, instead of singing to the shower head, or to myself. Of course, I took over the last part, which they didn't mind.

"I wanna be a billionaire, so freakin' bad." I sang strumming the last two chords. I turned to them, laughing and smiling.

"That-that was really cool." I said having a huge grin on my face.

"Nice," Finn said, smiling at me, and nodding his head. "You think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?"

"Sure." I said, still smiling. I guess Madison was right, I will fit in no time. I put back the guitar and then I walked out to see Madison at her locker. I snuck behind her, and spoke. "Guess what!" She jumped and then she turned around to face.

"Jesus Sam," She said, placing a hand on her chest. "Scare the daylights outta of me."

"Sorry," I said, still smiling. "Notice anything else different?"

"Um, you gotten a girls number?"

"Better."

"There's something better than a girls number?" I gave her a puzzling look. "Never mind, thinking aloud. What?"

"I got offered to join the glee club." I said, with a smile.

"That's awesome." She said, smiling.

"You're not happy?"

"Of course I am happy." She replied turning back to her locker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure." She looked at me, and gave me a smile. "Besides, your on the football team, and then you might joined the glee club. That means that your on your way to fit in."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I said, smiling at her.

"I know." She smiled and went back to her locker. "Well, I guess it's towards the end of the school day, I will see you later."

"Hey, hang on." I said, stopping her. She turned around, placing her backpack strap over her head and letting it slide down to her side.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll walk with you. I just have to get my backpack." I said, opening up my locker, and grabbed the homework I needed, then I started walking with her. We were walking until she stopped.

"Sam?" She started, looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, starting at her hazel eyes.

"Don't you have football practice?"

"Oh," I said, running one of my hands over my face. "I totally forgot. Did you want to walk with me after practice?" She looked at me and then she looked at her cell phone.

"I guess I do have time." She replied smiling at me. We changed directions and headed towards the football fields. Well, she did, I headed into the boys locker room.

"So, I will see you after practice?" She nodded, smiled, and headed to the bleachers.

~After Practice~

Madison Pov

It is so strange to wait outside of the boys' locker room, I mean, I have never waited for any guy before. I leaned against one of the lockers, and pulled out my cell phone to see a message from my friend Lily.

_Hey! How was the second day of school?-Lily_

_Great, I'm just now waiting for Sam.-Madison_

_o.O?_

_What's up with that face Lily? It's not like we are dating or anything._

_No, but you wish you were dating him. _I looked to see Sam leaving from the locker room.

"Hey," I said with a smile and waved.

"I can't believe you stayed."

"Well, of course I stayed. It was my first time watching a football practice," I said with a smile.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed him out of the school. "Madison?"

"Mhm?"

"What was it like back in Chicago?"

"Eh," I started. "It had it good and bad, but overall, it was fun. I thought I would miss it more than I do, but I guess its because of this new friendship and trying to blend in with the crowd."

"Yeah, that's understandable," he said, thinking.

"I am really glad that I am friends with you." I said. Then silence fell between us as we continued to walk to our cars. Being the gentleman Sam says he is, he walked with me to my car.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow, then?" I said, standing there awkwardly.

"Yup."

"Thanks for walking me to my car." I said, smiling.

"No problem." After that, silence fell between us once again.

"I'm going to go." I said, digging my car keys out of my backpack and hitting the unlock button. I gotten inside and watched Sam walk away to his truck.

~Next Day~

Kurt's Pov.

Both Mercedes and I met up in the choir room, and I was teaching her how to play the piano.

"So is that a men's sweater?" She asked me, staring at it.

"Fashion has no gender." I quickly replied. Then Rachel Berry stormed into the room, closing the piano keys. Both Mercedes and I had to remove our fingers or they will be black and blue. Let's face it, I don't support bruises well.

"Ladies, we have a problem. There's a new student at this school…named Sunshine who is Filipino and is shorter than me. Which I didn't think was possible and is very unnerving." Rachel said, looking at me and Mercedes.

"Okay. So I'm gonna go now." Mercedes said as I was giving Rachel a weird look. I looked at Mercedes, then Rachel had to open her mouth up.

"Wait! And…she has a remarkable voice." She finally said. Before she continued she sighed very deeply. "I'm just-I'm very worried. You know, not for myself…but for my lesser Glee Clubbers who don't get as many solos," I looked from Rachel to Mercedes who was supporting a look where she was already tired of the Rachel Berry excused. "So I've paid a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofsky" What did she just say? "to brutally Slushee us in front of Sunshine's locker. Terrifying her and ensuring she doesn't sign up." Rachel has already made to the Rachel that none of us wants to see. "Uh, okay. This is the part where you're supposed to be hugging me and thanking me."

"That's awful. You're awful." Mercedes said, looking at Rachel.

"But solos. I mean-"

"Look Rachel. Mercedes and I are about as self-involved as they come," I said, standing up from the bench. "But more than anything, we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. And if there's someone at the school that can help us do that, they're in." Rachel looked down and then back up. Smiling like a manic.

"You know what? You're right. It's just so like me to just be totally blinded by my concern for the two of you. Well, I'll-I'll go talk to Sunshine now and just let her know how truly welcome she really is." Rachel said, smiling at us. Both Mercedes and I shook our heads yes, but Mercedes gave me the look, saying, she's crazy. "Thanks." I mouthed what, and tried to figure out what's happening.

~Later that day~

Sam Pov

"So you know why Helen Killer couldn't drive, right?" Puck asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

" 'Cause she was a woman." Puck said.

'Oh dude, that's messed up." Someone behind us said. I opened up my locker, and stuck my duffel bag into the locker.

"Coach Beiste? Are you crying?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Saw your stats from last season and it really hurt my feelings." She said. Then Finn and Artie rolled in.

"Hey coach. Uh- This is Artie. He'd like to try out for the team." I heard Finn say. I looked up to see the coach getting mad.

"You screwing with me?" She asked.

"No. No, absolutely not," Finn replied. "We figured that if I push him down the field fast enough, the-the-the centrifugal- Centrifurgal."

"Centrifugal force-." Artie finished.

"You're out." The coach said.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked.

"You're off the team. Cut. Out. You come in here pushing a kid in a wheelchair..

Making me look like some kind of monster.. Because I have to tell him he can't play?" I stopped mid tapping to see what was going on.

"No, uh-" "No, that's not what was going to here. Artie-"

"I really wanna play. I want my girlfriend back and I want abs." He said, looking up at Finn. I stood there, not laughing while everyone was laughing, I feel so bad for Artie.

"Yeah, he's like a human battering ram. Like-like _Braveheart_." Finn said before the coach grabbed his sleeve.

"You know what? I don't like being screwed with! Do you understand me?"

"Dude, you're totally overreacting."

"Dude?"

"Get the hell out of my locker room! Go!" Finn went back to get Artie and pushed him out of the locker room. "Think this is some joke? God!" She screamed while picking up things and throwing them. Everybody was moving quickly to their lockers, and I just stayed where I was at. Then she threw a towel against the locker, and stormed out. I just stood there, watching, didn't know what to do.

Madison Pov

"Wait, you tried out for cheerleading?" I asked Finn.

"Yup."

Finn's tryout

"I'm Finn Hudson, and I'd like to audition for the Cheerios."

Madison~

"You actually danced to I've got the power?" I said, watching him gathering his books.

"Yeah, I did." He replied. I started to laugh and looked at him. I stopped.

"No offense, you are a terrible dancer." I pointed out.

"Thank you." He said, closing the locker door.

"Why did you even try out anyways?"

Back to the tryouts..

"Coach Beiste kicked me off the football team. I'm not the quarterback anymore, which means I'm nothing. I miss popular."

"This is really embarrassing." Becky said, looking at me. I nodded and stood there.

"I have really great leadership skills and, uh, I'm athletic.. So I could help with the lifts and stuff. I hope you'll consider me."

Madison…

"Wow, you have totally hit rock bottom." I said, looking at him.

"Finn, principals office, now." One of the teachers said to my cousin.

"Good luck." I said, giving him thumbs up.

*Later that day*

"Madison!" I looked to see a very happy Sam heading towards me.

"Hey Sam." I said, putting a book up.

"Guess who is the new quarterback?" He said.

"Um, Zac Efron?" I guessed.

"No," He said.

"Then I don't know." I said, "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Just come to one of the games. Trust me. I gotta go, I have football practice." He said, hugging me and walking away from me. Okay, what just happen here?

Finn's pov.

I walked into the locker room, to grab all of my stuff until I saw Sam, lacing up his cleats.

"Hey man, why didn't you show at audition?" I asked him.

"I wanted to. I did-But after what Coach Beiste did to you-Do you know how everybody talks about you Glee guys?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah. You get used to all that."

"Finn, I'm-I'm the new guy. That means I'm already on the outside looking in. I don't want to start off three touchdowns behind. I gotta go. Coach Beiste makes us do 100 pushups for every minute we're late so-" He kind of chuckled.

"Yeah, you made the team. That's cool. Uh, what position?" I said, turning around to face him better.

"Quarterback." He replied, before heading out onto the field.

Madison's pov.

I gotten home, and I took off of my shoes.

"Mom, I'm home." I said, hanging up my coat.

"In the kitchen sweetie." I headed towards the kitchen and stretched. I pulled up one of the chairs to the island that we have in the kitchen. "So, how was the last day of the new school week?"

"Good actually." I said, watching her making dinner. I started to tell her about my whole week. From meeting Sam, to my cousin not being on the football team, it has been a good week. I hope weeks like this would last….

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm working on chapter 2- Britney/Brittany So you've done the reading, now review? Pretty please?**

**Thank you! And Good night!**


	2. BritneyBrittany

**Hello! BB here! Sorry for the late update, I'm on summer vacation and I had the greatest writers block on this story. I have been thinking about changing it up a bit, but we will see =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. RIB owns those characters….Sad day. Only I own my OC, and the first two seasons of Glee. Most of the dialogue is from the episode. I didn't really know how to start the chapter off, but here we go!**

**In the choir room…**

**Kurt's pov~**

"All right. Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schue asked, walking back from the whiteboard.

"He discovered America." Brittany answered. Almost everyone nodded, including Finn.

"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper- "Sailing." Mr. Schue said, putting the lid back onto the marker.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson." I said, looking at Mercedes.

"Never heard of him. Don't want to hear about him." Tina said.

"Now, some people think of the term "easy listening" as a bad thing but I'm going to let this music speak for itself," Mr. Schue said, ignoring our comments. "You guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there. But really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience. It can let them come to you." I grabbed one of the sheets and looked it over.

"How can you get caught between the moon and New York City?" Finn asked. "They're like a hundred miles apart."

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky-smooth adult contemporary. It's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to." I said, looking at him. "However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members. The ardent demand? That this week at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club perform a number by-wait for it- Ms. Britney Spears."

"Yo, Spears is fierce, yo." Artie said, during his preacher hand. Everyone was excited except for Brittany and Mr. Schue.

"Yeah." Some said.

"Whoo!" Tina exclaimed when she shook her fist.

"Sorry. Kurt. Kurt. Sorry. No." Mr. Schue said. "No. No. I don't think she's a very good role model."

"But, Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her." Rachel said.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina chimed in.

"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany said.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" I asked her.

"Because my name is also Britney Spears." We all looked at her.

"What?" Mr. Schue asked.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"My middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany "Spierce,"" Brittany replied. "I've lived my entire life in Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears." We all looked at her one more time before turning back to Mr. Schue.

"Well, there you have it, guys," Mr. Schue said, looking pleased with himself. "It's been decided. No Britney. Sorry."

"Thanks, Britt. Thanks a lot." I said.

"Leave Brittany alone." Santana said, looking at her best friend.

"Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road."

"Um, can we move on?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue.

"Yes. Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Mr. Schue said, looking at us. I think all of us groan.

**Later on….**

Madison~

"Madison," I shut my locker to see Mercedes walking towards me.

"What's up?"

"I have a question for you." She said, looking at me.

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join glee club? I mean, it's a lot of fun, yeah you get slusheed but, besides that, you will have fun." She explained.

"Maybe, I don't know," I said, biting my lip. "Don't you need like twelve members?"

"Yeah, but we have eleven members now. Since one of the members moved away during the summer."

"Well, let me think about it." I said, with a small smile and headed off to Astronomy. I saw Sam and a Cheerio was in my spot, but I saw the Asian kid sitting by himself.

"Can I sit here?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Yeah sure." He said, moving his stuff. I put down my backpack and looked at him.

"You're dating Tina, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yup, that's me. Mike." He said with a smile.

"I'm Madison, Fi-"

"Finn's cousin, I know." He said.

"Oh that's right." I drifted off.

"So, how come you aren't in your spot by Sam?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. Ever since he tried out for football, Cheerios have surrounded him. And me being the way I look like, I figured I shouldn't start a riot." I said, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, that may not be the smart thing to do." He said.

"Nope." I replied. We were silent for the rest of the class. Once in a while, I heard one of the cheerleaders giggled, and then probably patted Sam on the arm. Wow, I sound like I'm jealous of the cheerleader. Pfft, I am not jealous. I have known the guy for like about five weeks. Something like that. I shouldn't be jealous, should I? The bell rang which caused me to jump up in my seat and grabbed my stuff. I pulled out my mp3 player, put the headphones into my ear, and then pushed play. I headed to my locker, and unlocked it. I grabbed the stuff I needed for next period, put it into my messenger bag, grabbed my lunch, switched the books out with my astronomy homework, and then shut my locker. I popped the locker back in, and then headed off to lunch. Somewhere between walking from my locker, to having Sam in front of me. He mouthed something, but I couldn't hear him. I took out my headphones.

"What?" I asked.

"You are one hard person to track down." He repeated.

"Well, if you have to go somewhere in short amount of time." I replied, looking at him.

"How come you didn't sit by me today?"

"Well, let's see. One, there was a cheerleader sitting there, and two, I don't want make enemies right now." I said.

"Oh," He said, and I looked away.

"Yeah," I replied before moving on. "If you don't mind me, I'm going to lunch."

"Without me?" He asked, putting his hands on his chest. "Madison, I thought we were friends." I just shrugged and looked at him.

"Can I get by?" He looked at me and then at my lunch. "Don't even think about it Evans."

"Do what?" He asked, giving a lopsided grin.

"Steal my lunch."

"I would never do that." He put his hand on his chest. I started to smile and tried getting around him, but he took my lunch then took off down the hall.

"Give back my lunch Sam." I responded after him as he was fast walking towards the main doors. I just smiled and ran after him. I saw him sitting down on one of the benches, smiling with my lunch in his hand. "Can I get my lunch back?"

"Depends on what you have," He said, before taking a peek into my lunch. "Cool Ranch Doritos!" He took out my bag, and started to open it.

"If you touch a chip, I swear I will mess up that blonde hair." I said, sitting down by him, ignoring the looks that we are getting.

"Why?"

"No one touches with my Doritos." I said, smiling at him. Then he reached into the bag, and then ate one.

"Are you going to mess up my hair?" He asked through the crunching.

"No, I know guys and their hair," I answered, before taking one. "It's your proud and joy. Or something like that. What else did I pack?" Sam peeked into the bag.

"Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, an apple, some carrots, a thing of green tea? And the bag of cool ranch." He said.

"Well, you can have my second peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I offered, before taking another chip.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he grabbed the sandwiches. He handed me one, and he took the other one.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my sandwich.

"So," He started before taking a bite. "How's life?"

"Oh you know the same old same old. Get up, go to school, learn, eat, come home, do homework, eat, sleep, repeat," I answered, taking a bite and chewing. "How about you?"

"Same as you, minus the fact that you don't play football." I saw his smile.

"Hey, I can probably play football, its just I don't want to show off." I replied. I heard him chuckle. We talked about more about our lives and what we wanted to do when we gotten older.

"A school counselor, really?" He asked. I shook my head before taking a drink of my green tea. "Why?" "Well, I love helping people and it makes me happy that I can help people out. Also, I had this great school counselor back in Chicago in the eight grade, she really helped me through a lot of situations and such," I said, putting the lid back onto my green tea. "I mean, I feel really passion about it. I feel like people should feel so passionate about their job, where they want to go back."

Later on….

"So let me get this straight. You guys are going to sing a Christopher Cross song?" I asked Mercedes, closing my locker door.

"Yeah, Sailing." She said, walking down the hall.

"I think N'Sync covered that song." I said, thinking. "Sorry not the point. The point is, that seems boring. I mean, I thought for homecoming you guys would something exciting."

"Like what?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Do something crazy like you guys did last year with Salt 'N Pepa's Push It," I said, seeing a familiar blonde head walking towards me. "That's what Finn told me about last year."

"That was totally crazy. Well, I'm off to study hall." She said waving goodbye to me, and heading to study hall. I looked to see a smile on Sam's face.

"I think I know that smile," I said, pointing to his face. He took my hand, and pulled me to the part of the school I haven't been in yet. We were the only ones in the hallway. "Okay, you have my attention, what's up? Or are you just going to keep me hostage until I say something? Alright, you caught me; I am the one who tried to start a petition of banning of cool ranch Doritos." I saw his face changed from smiling to murderous in a spilt-second.

"Kidding!" I said, putting my hands up in the air. "Geez, can't take a joke? Oh right, it was about Doritos. Oops. So what's up?"

"What if, you come to the football game this Friday, and then afterwards, we go to somewhere for dinner?" He asked me,

"Mr. Sam Evans, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe…" He said with a smile.

"Okay. I will bite." I replied. "I will go to the football game, and cheer you on of course because I'm awesome like that."

"What about dinner?"

"Where they give you food? No way!" I said with a smile and it caused Sam to laugh. "I can't believe you're asking me out on a date...I think I should put this on Facebook. I have a date with Sam Evans! Like OMG!"

"You have to stop," Sam said between laughs. "Do you seriously have to make me laugh so hard?"

"What? I can't be a like a cheerleader from one those movies?" I asked him, putting my hand on his bicep. "Like oh my god, do you work out? 'Cause that's totally hot." I started to twist my hair and jumped up and down.

"I think that's stereotypical cheerleading which is not how every other cheerleader speaks." He said, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Oh crap! I forgot something!"

"What?"

"Gum! I needed gum to act more like a cheerleader." I said, biting my lower lip and smiling.

"You are something different, Hudson." He said, smiling at me.

"You have no idea," I replied, and looked at the clock. "If we don't go now, we will be late to class." I started before he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I have never been this close to his chest. I mean- Oh god, I hope to god I am not blushing.

"You haven't answered about Breadstix," he whispered. It took me a minute to process on what's happening here. 1) I'm close to Sam's body 2) Oh my god, he smells good, 3)He's my best friend and 4) He's asking me out on a date.

"I would love that," I answered and trying to control my breathing. "We should probably head t-"

"To class?" He finished for me. I nodded my head and started to back away.

"So see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, before heading off to one of his classes. I bit the corner of my mouth and smiled. I was going to Breadstix with Sam who is the new quarterback and also my best friend. By the time I walked to study hall, I saw the teacher passed out, and I snuck in and sat by Mercedes.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Nowhere." I said, pulling out my homework out of my bag.

"Uh-huh, that grin doesn't say anything. It's because of a guy right?" I looked at her and shook my head. "It does!"

"Ms. Jones!" We both looked up and saw that the teacher was awake now. "Quiet. And who are you?" He pointed at me.

"Madison Hudson," I said, smiling. "I'm in this study hall class."

"Were you here at the beginning of the class?" I shook my head. "Really?"

"Yeah, I have been here the whole time." I replied with a smile.

"Uh, alright. Now, everybody else quiet." He said, going back to sleep. Both Mercedes and I started to giggle.

**End of class…**

"So who is it?" I looked at Mercedes.

"Who is what?"

"The cause of your grin and making you late to class today?"

"Oh, no one." I looked at her and the whole 'want to try Me.' look. "Fine, it's-"

"Hey Madison." Sam said with a smile when he walked past us.

"Hey." I said back, and continued to walk down the hall. I looked to my left.

"Mercedes?" I asked, looking back at her. "Are you alright?"

"It's him!" She walked up at me.

"No, it isn't him." I replied, walking with her.

"Yeah it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No." I replied, reaching my locker and looked at her.

"It is the blonde kid with no ass. When?"

"When what?" I asked, unlocking my locker door. "I'm pretty sure he has an ass."

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"The new kid and Madison, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First-" I shot her a glare.

"Are we back in elementary school?" I asked her, opening up my locker.

"You know you're blushing right?"

"I am not, I have sunburn."

"Madison, sunburns don't just appear from nowhere." She said, walking away.

"You never know! They can become magical you know!" I yelled after her.

**The Next day….**

"Madison," I looked up to see Sam standing in front of me.

"Sam."

"I was just seeing if we are still on for Friday night."

"Yeah, why?"

"Cool. Oh just making sure." He said with a grin on his face.

"You are one messed up guy," I said, looking back at my psychology homework. I looked up again and smiled up at him. "You can sit down and join me, if you want."

"I think I am going to do that." He smiled at me and sat down. "So how is it going?"

"Good," I replied, looking down at my psychology homework. I looked up at him and smiled at him. "You don't have to be in here if you don't want to."

"I like being in here. It's a great place. Filled with books and stuff." He said, looking around. I looked at the clock and realizing the time.

"You're going to be late to football practice." I said with a smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Sam, it's like three fifteen." I said. He looked at his watch and then back at me.

"You're right. I will see you on Friday."

"Sam, I will see you before Friday." I said with a smile. He nodded and left. I shook my head and saw Mercedes coming around the corner.

"I knew it! I knew it was the new kid." She said, coming into the area.

"The new kid what?"

"You guys have plans, don't you?" I looked back down at my psychology homework very quick and pretended that I didn't hear her. "Oh my god, you guys do have plans."

"Mercedes, Ssh." I said, trying to quiet down my best friend and her conclusions.

"You just confirmed it."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I looked around to see everyone staring at us.

"You and the new kid. After the football game. Breadstix?" I just bit my lip and ignored her. "Madison, please tell me you said yes."

"Maybe."

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

"No…" I said, looking at her.

"You haven't?"

"No, I haven't." I answered. "I'm so nervous right now. I don't need know what to wear."

"We need one person who can help with that." Mercedes said with a smile.

"I don't like that smile."

**In the choir room…**

Kurt's Pov

"All right. So here's the deal. You chew this little capsule. If there's any plaque you missed, the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue." Dr. Carl aka Miss Pillsbury's boyfriend said, while showing us the capsule."

"Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen." Santana said, raising her hand.

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Carl said, smiling at her.

"No. Like, seriously, you can totally drill me whenever-" Santana said, but Miss Pillsbury stopped her.

"Santana. Okay. Let's stay focused." Miss Pillsbury said once Carl was handing out the capsule.

"Rock and roll, Ems. And besides, this guy-" I can't believe he is pointing to Mr. Schue. "Now, this guy's pretty easy on the eyes too, huh? And you know what? No matter how hard I tried… I bet I couldn't sing and dance like him." He patted Mr. Schue on his shoulder.

"Ah, probably not." Mr. Schue said with a smile, while I think most of the glee club saw that Miss Pillsbury was staring at Mr. Schue, all kind of dreamy like.

"All right. Let's take a look at those chompers, huh?" Carl said, directing his attention back to us.

"Before we chew, I would just like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign." I said, clapping my hands together.

"Sorry. The answer's still no," Mr. Schue shot down my idea once again. "Capsules guys."

"Yes. Chew away. Chew, chew." I would like to say that Miss Pillsbury's happy cheer helped us out, but I would be probably lying. All of us took the capsules and started to chew them like bubble gum. Then one by one, we showed our teeth to him. Then I heard a gasp from Finn. I had to turn around to see why he gasped.

"Oh, my god." I said, looking at Rachel's teeth.

"What?" she asked, reaching for her mirror. Then she saw her blue teeth. "Ah! I don't understand. I floss between classes." She covered her mouth.

"Well, sometimes its genetics."

"I think I might better at brushing and flossing if I could see myself in the mirror," replied Artie.

"There you go, blue tooth." Satan, I mean, Santana say.

"I don't brush my teeth." Brittany spoke out. "I rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was pretty sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist."

"I got this, Em. Some deep bleaching little scaling, you'll be as good as new." Dr. Carl said, heading over to Britt, and sitting down by her. "All right. Open up. Close. Close again."

**Next day…**

"Madison?" I looked to see Mercedes and Kurt coming at me.

"Why hello to you guys." I fixed my backpack strap. "What brings you here?"

"Mercedes told me that you have a date this Friday."

"It's not a date." I groaned out, and letting my head against the locker.

"Madison, when a guy asks you out for dinner, after a football game. That's a date." Kurt said, looking at me.

"That's what I have been trying to tell her." Mercedes said. I turned around and faced them.

"Alright. I have a date on Friday and I don't know what to wear." I confessed.

"That is where we come in." Kurt and Mercedes said, taking my arms and dragging me towards the entrance.

FRIDAY…...

I have been trying to calm my nervous and yet, it didn't really go that well whenever I see Sam. Every time I see Sam, I go the other way.

"Madison!" I stopped and turned around to see Sam.

"Hey! I didn't see you there!" I said with a smile.

"Anyways, so I will see you at the football game, right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "I will see you later?"

"Yup." He said, walking away from me. I smiled and headed towards study hall. Once I gotten in there, Mercedes saw me, and waved at me. I waved back and headed towards her.

"Someone is happy."

"Yeah, and nervous as heck." I replied, taking deep breaths.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the homecoming assembly. We're doing Britney Spears!"

"That's awesome. I wish I could perform Britney Spears even though I'm a bad singer…" I admitted.

"Uh-huh sure." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. Well the homecoming assembly went off with a hitch, if you count a fire drill part of the assembly. It was a sex riot. It was funny to see everyone running away from the stands in horror. My date with Sam was awesome. I learned a lot about him, and we figured that we could both agree that New Hope was the best Star Wars movie. I hope we can have more dates in the future. If not, he would be an awesome great friend.

**Author's area:**

**So? Sorry if it seems like crap. Still figuring out how I'm going to blend Madison into the backdrops of McKinley High School and New Directions. Yes, I did end this story at weird part…...Oh well. Next up, Grilled Cheesus =) Review, please? I would love to get the help and such. **


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**Alright peeps, here is the third chapter of Madison's Adventures...Yeah yeah, you know the name of the story. There is no reason to repeat, is there? Sorry, I would've updated sooner, but I gotten distracted on tumblr by those pictures of Mr. Chord "I'm too hot for my own good, making all those girls swoon " Overstreet in that uniform. **

**Although, I want to thank Rose (lovessamcedes) psilovesamcedes and findmeintherabbithole for beta-ing this chapter. Tell you one thing, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. Oh well, its here...YES! Score!**

**Disclamier: Still don't own Glee nor the characters except for my OCs. Also, there are some dialogue from the episode that I don't own. (obviously). ****If I own glee, I wouldn't make it The Finchel Show.. I would totally make it The Samcedes Show. Am I right? Or Am I wrong? Hmmm...****Don't own Avatar, James Cameron does, and my father owns a copy of the movie...Oh! I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. Anyways, enough of me talking about nonsense. Enjoy the chapter! Remember, Reviews are always welcome ;D Excuse any mistakes that you see =)**

* * *

><p>Grilled Cheesus<p>

My cousin was trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich, but I guess it turned out to have Jesus on it. Don't ask me, cos I have no clue how it turned out to be Jesus. Well I heard from Finn that he was putting the sandwich into their George Foreman, and all of a sudden, Jesus appeared when he took out his grilled cheese. Then he named it, wait for it. Grilled Cheesus. Yes, that's what he named it. Sometimes I think that I gotten adopted into this family. I mean, yeah both Finn and I are tall, has big hands and big feet. So? Everyone else in the world is tall, has big hands and big feet. So what I have to wear a size thirteen in women's and a size twelve's in men's? You can judge all you want, but I am beautiful girl, stick that in your juice box, and suck it.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" I asked Aunt Carole, we were currently at the football game.

"Supporting your cousin of course," She said, smiling. I smiled back. "I didn't really notice. You're dressed up. Why? Is there a guy?"

"No there isn't a guy," I said with a smile. "I just felt like wearing this. That's all."

"Uh-huh." She replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Sure. What's his name?"

"I told you there isn't a guy." I repeated, trying not to look at her. But I looked at her anyway and she was still staring at me. "Fine, his name is Sam. He's the new quarterback. He's only a friend."

"Is that why you went out to dinner with him that one time?" I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Did Finn tell you?"

"Actually it was your mother." She said before clapping.

"She promised she would never tell." I replied.

"Well, she was excited for you." I sided-eyed her and smiled.

"It was only for that one time. Besides, I think we are better off as friends. He's just…"

"Too hot? Too good looking for a girl like you?" I nodded and turned my attention back to the football game.

"By the way, where is Rachel?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. All I know is that at least I don't have to explain the game to you." She said, nudging me.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when I grew up around a brother and father in the house." I said with a shrug. I looked around to see who was here. It looked like almost all of Lima was here.

"Madison!" I looked in the direction where I heard my name. I saw two blonde hair kids waving at me. I waved back and smiled.

"Be right back Aunt Carole." I said with a smile, before making my way to the Evans. Once I got there, Stacy attacked me with a hug.

"Hi Stacy." I said smiling down at her.

"Hi Madison! You're here watching Sammy too?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am," I smiled down at her and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "Hi Stevie." He looked up at me, smiled, and turned his attention back to the game.

"Madison, I didn't see you until the kids pointed you out." Mrs. Evans said, before hugging me. I had to side step because of Stacy who was still hugging my legs.

"Me either. I was wondering if you guys were here or not," I replied, before Mr. Evans hugged me. "Look! You guys are here!"

"Sam told me that you two went out on a date?" Mr. Evans asked. I started to blush.

"Dwight!" Mrs. Evans said before playfully slapping her husband on the chest.

"What? I was just wanted her to conform it that's all." He said, smiling at his wife. He had blonde hair like his wife and children. He also had the same green eyes as Sam did. He could possibly pass for the guy who played on Dukes of Hazards.

"Yeah, we did." I said with a smile. "It was actually nice." Then all of us turned towards the game, well not everyone. Stacy was still on my leg.

"So who are you here with?" Mrs. Evans asked me.

"My aunt Carole. My cousin is the second string quarterback, I believe. Or something like that." I answered.

"How about you call your Aunt over and that way we can get to know each other. Since both of our sons are playing on the team." Mrs. Evans suggested.

"Yeah, I will totally do that," I replied, taking Stacy with me. "I'm taking Stacy with me by the way."

"Okay." Mrs. Evans replied. I smiled and walked towards my aunt.

"Stacy, this is my Aunt Carole. Aunt Carole, this is Sam's little sister, Stacy." I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Stacy." Aunt Carole replied, smiling down at the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you too," Stacy replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans were wondering if you wanted to stand next to them. Since both Finn and Sam already know each other and all." I explained.

"Sure, that's fine." She smiled and I led the way with Stacy still on my leg. By the time we got there, the Titans scored another touchdown.

"Woo! Go Titans!" I yelled out and smiled. Through out the game, Aunt Carole was telling Mr. Evans how the team sucked last season.

"They only won one game last season." Aunt Carole said.

"Really? Wow." Mr. Evans said. While they were talking, Mrs. Evans was talking to me.

"So, Madison, how's school going?" She asked me.

"It's going; you know how high school can be." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "So how was the date with my boy?"

"It was good actually. You guys raised a gentleman."

"Thank you. I knew one day that Sammy would become a gentleman." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile. That night, the Titans had won their football game.

"Dad! Can we go down and see Sammy?" Stevie asked, tugging on his coat sleeve.

"Yeah! We can bring Madison with us so she can walk with us!" Stacy suggested.

"I don't know about that Stace, maybe Madison wants to talk to her cousin." Mr. Evans said.

"It's not a problem Mr. Evans. I was going to talk to Sam anyways about our up coming project in Astronomy." I stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure sir." I replied.

"Alright, you can go get your brother." He said with a smile. I took both Stacy's and Stevie's hand and headed towards the football field. Coach Beiste was talking to the team, then they gotten into a huddle and said the other team's name. Then they all lined up to give the other team high fives. I looked at both the kids and they were bouncing up and down with excitement. Once we saw the person who was wearing the number six jersey walking towards us. He dropped his helmet and right on cue, both Stevie and Stacy ran straight into their brother's arms. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Sammy! You did a great job tonight!" Stevie said, beaming up at his brother.

"Thanks Stevie. How about you Stacy?" Sam asked.

"I agree!" Stacy said with excitement in her voice. Then Sam twirled his siblings around in a circle. Both of them were giggling and smiling. Once they stopped twirling, Sam looked at me.

"How about you, Miss Madison?" Sam asked, smiling at me.

"You did alright Evans." I replied with a smile. He just stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"Alright? Were you watching the same game as my siblings, Hudson?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said without missing a beat. "What are you going to do about it?" I smiled and stared at him. He smiled back and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "You did amazing tonight, Evans."

"Thank you, Hudson." He whispered back. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Do you know that I'm sweaty?"

"Yeah? So? It's a natural thing." I responded and looking at the grass. "Besides, if I need to get your cooties off of me, then I have to get a cootie shot. Remember Boys have cooties."

"You have been hanging around with the siblings way too much." He said before chuckling.

"Madison has Sammy's cooties?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, your brother gave me his cooties," I said, right before kneeling in front of her. "Do you know where I can get a cootie shot?"

"No." She said with a smile and shook her head.

"Well darn, I guess I'm stuck with your cooties then." I said, looking at Sam.

"My cooties aren't that bad." He replied.

"Uh, yeah they are." I said, teasing him.

"Oh? What are you trying to say then Madison? I have your cooties too." He replied.

"Well I guess we can't take any kind of shot. We're stuck with each other's cooties." I said, looking at Stacy and Stevie.

"Unless…" Sam said, catching on what I was planning.

"We give them to somebody else." I said, slowly walking towards Stacy.

"Who will we give them to?" Sam asked, slowly approaching Stevie.

"Not us!" They said, in unison. I grabbed Stacy and twirled her around. Sam did the same thing with Stevie. All of us started to laugh, but someone cleared their throat, interrupting us. I looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiling at us, and I put down Stacy.

"Well, I will see you guys later. I'm going to see my cousin," I excused myself and walked away. I saw Finn talking to Puck and they both looked at me. "Hey guys. Good game."

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"Well…" I said, kicking part of the grass that was lose. "I'm just going to go now."

"Um, alright?" Finn said.

"Well, I don't know what else to say." I replied. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>~Monday Morning~<strong>

I closed my door, and saw that Finn was waiting for me.

"Um, hi?" I said, locking my locker.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You're my cousin; I'm just looking out for you." I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself when it comes to Sam." I replied, taking my hand off his shoulder.

"Madison," He said, staring at me. "You hardly know anything about Sam."

"He's from Tennessee; he has two siblings who are younger than him." I answered.

"It's just, I-"

"What Finn? I understand that you want your quarterback spot back, but if you do anything to jeopardize Sam, don't drag me down with you. I'm not coming in between my cousin and my best friend." I said before storming off.

"You like Sam, don't you?" I heard his voice beside me.

"Yes, I like Sam. There, are you happy now?" I said as I turned towards Finn.

"I just don't want you to get your heartbroken."

"Well its human nature to get your heartbroken, isn't it?" I asked.

"Madison-"

"It's cool. I'm going to be late to English." I said, turning the corner. Once I sat down by Mercedes, looked at me.

"Rough morning?"

"You can say that." I replied, getting my things out of my backpack.

"I haven't asked you how was your date went." She asked.

"Well, it was great." I said with a smile.

"So spill." Mercedes stated, looking at me.

"Well-"

_**Last Friday Night…**_

_I sat in the passenger seat of Sam's dad truck._

"_You okay?" I looked at Sam and smiled._

"_Yeah, totally fine," I replied, staring at the Breadstix sign. "Okay maybe I lied. I'm freaking out a bit." I turned towards him. _

"_Why are you freaking out?"_

"_Well let's see, I have never been on a date before…." I drifted off and looked back towards the building. _

"_Madison, it will be alright. Just relax. It's me." I heard him say. I nodded and looked at him._

"_Right. It's just you." I said with a smile on my face. _

"_Alright," He said, before getting out. As soon he shut the door, I took a deep breath and calmed my nervous. I looked to my right to see Sam, opening up my door and helping me down. _

"_Why thank you." I replied with a smile._

"_You're welcome." He said, smiling. I took him in. He was in a black button up shirt, with a few of the buttons on unbutton, blue jeans and his converse. I looked down at my outfit. The ends of my pink and grayish striped shirt were blowing lightly in the wind. I wiped my hands on my dark blue jeans and looked at see my black flats. "So, are you ready to have a blast?" He asked._

"_Yes," I said with a smile while Sam was shutting my door. "Yes, I am." I started to play with the ends of my hair which gotten tackled by Mercedes' straighter and it was held down by a headband. We headed towards Breadstix, and when we reached the door, Sam opened up the door._

"_Ladies first," He said with smile. I smiled back and walked in. I felt my body tense up, I realized Sam was behind me._

"_Hi, welcome to Breadstix. Booth or a table?" One of the waitress asked us. I looked to Sam who was behind me._

"_Booth?" He asked._

"_Yeah, a booth is fine with me." I said with a smile. _

"_Alright, let's get you two seated." The waitress said, grabbing two menus and showing us our seats._

"_How are you doing?" Sam whispered in my ear._

"_Well, so far, good." I replied, seeing our table. The waitress sat down the two menus and smiled at us._

"_I will get your waiter in a moment." She replied smiling. Then she was gone. We sat down across each other and smiled._

"_Hi." I said, smiling from ear to ear._

"_Hey." He replied, smiling. "Come here often?"_

"_Not really, first time being here. You?"_

"_Same." He answered, looking around the restaurant. "Don't look now, but there are guys who are staring at you." I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion and slowly look around to see the table full of guys, just staring at me. _

"_Does that make you more nervous, Sam?" I asked. _

"_Not really," He stated, looking at me. "I think they're jealous."_

"_Why are they jealous?"_

"_Well, of you course. You look stunning in that outfit." I smiled and felt my cheeks burn._

"_Hello, my name is Jack, and I will be your waiter for this evening," I looked at the waiter, and he smiled at me. I returned the smile. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"_

"_Water." We both said in unison. For the rest of the night, we laughed and Sam did some of his impressions. From James Earl Jones, to Sean Connery. _

"_Okay," I said, wiping a tear. "I haven't laughed like that in forever!"_

"_I'm glad that you enjoyed my impressions." He said, taking a drink of his water. _

"_Who wouldn't? I mean, they're too awesome to not enjoy them." I said, smiling. We both sat in comfortable silence before the waiter came to drop off the check and picked up the plates._

"_I hope you guys enjoyed your meal here. Come back soon!" The waiter said, leaving with our nearly empty plates. Once we paid and started walking back to Sam's dad truck, I felt Sam's right hand causally grabbed my left hand and interlaced our fingers. I felt myself smile and I felt warmth on my face. This night turned out a lot better than I was expecting. The ride home was silent, peaceful, and our hands were still interlaced. When we got to my house, I didn't want to leave._

"_Well, this is my stop." I said, looking ahead and then at Sam._

"_Yup," He agreed. "Let me walk you to your door."_

"_Okay." I said with a smile. He hopped out, then he opened up my door, and hold out a hand for to help me down. Once I was down, we held hands once again until we got to my front door. "Tonight was amazing."_

"_Yeah it was." He said, scratching the back of his head, looking at me. I stared back at him and smiled._

"_Well." I said, standing there, flinging my arms down. _

"_Look-" We both started to say and kind of chuckled._

"_I should be getting home. I mean, inside. I meant inside." I said, smiling at the ground._

"_Yeah, I should be getting home too," He said. I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. Then I felt his lips on my cheek. "Goodnight Madison."_

"_Goodnight Sam." I said with a smile, and turned around to find the door unlocked. I went inside, and watched him walking towards his truck. I put my hand up my cheek, and smiled. Sam kissed my cheek. My cheek. _

**Back in the classroom with Mercedes….**

"Wow." Mercedes said, with a smile on her face.

"Yup." I said, looking down at our English assignment.

"So, are you guys going to go on a second date?"

"I don't know yet." I said, as I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down; it was a message from Sam.

_Hey, missed you this morning._

_Well because someone didn't arrive on time this morning. So I figured since I didn't see you, I minus well head to English, instead of waiting for you._Once I sent it,I looked to my left to see Mercedes smiling.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated, looking ahead. Then my phone vibrated once again.

_I would've waited for you by the way._

_Awe, how sweet._

_So I guess I will see you in Astronomy then, right._

_Yup. =)_

_Cool, you better sit by me this time. _

_What if I don't? Huh? Maybe I want to sit by Mike again. _

_Oh trust me; you would want to sit by this guy._

_Hmmm let me think about it. _I sent it, and focused on the lesson that the teacher was currently talking about. Then we broke into partners. Of course, I gotten partnered up with Mercedes, which I was glad about.

"So what did lover boy want?"

"Okay, if you have ever a guy that you are interested in, I would totally call him your lover boy." I said with a smile.

"Ooh Madison has it bad for this guy."

"Ssh." I said, writing down an idea for something later. Then sometime later, the bell rang to signal that class was over.

"Look Madison, lover boy is at the door," Mercedes whispered to me. I looked at her and then saw Sam standing by the door. "See you later." I smiled at her, then at Sam.

"Do you need some help carrying your books?" Sam asked, looking at my full arms.

"Yes, actually. If you don't mind." I said, handing some of my books over.

"Nope, I don't mind at all." He replied, holding my books.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Do you really want to sit by Mike?" He asked, as we saw our lockers ahead. I stopped and looked at him.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, of course not," I replied, opening up my locker and looking at him. "Besides, I like sitting by you. Now, give me my books Evans."

"Well fine," He said, with a smile. "So, we need to get ahead on our project for Astronomy."

"That's right. I totally forgot about it." I put my Astronomy books into my book bag.

"How did you forget?"

"I have been so busy with other things that it escaped me," I shut my locker and looked at him. "Ready?"

"Yup." He said, walking beside me. By the time Astronomy started, I remembered what my mother told me that night from my date with Sam.

_Last Friday_

"_Mom? I'm home." I said, smiling and walking more into the house._

"_I'm in the kitchen honey." I turned to my left to see my mother, sitting at the table, with a drink in her hand. "How was your date with Sam?"_

"_It went actually pretty well." I said, sitting down._

"_Honey, I have noticed that you are so taken with Sam?"_

"_Yeah, it's just a crush mom, that's all."_

"_I'm afraid if you started seeing this boy, maybe it will turn out to become a Swim Fan kind of thing."_

"_Mom, in Swim Fan, the girl was really obsessed with that guy from Bring it On." I pointed out._

"_Honey, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get your heartbroken."_

"_No you want to make me suffer, isn't it mother? You want to me to grow up single and live with a bunch of cats, don't you?" I asked her. "'Cause that's not me. You know it's true about the suffering part too."_

"_Madison-"_

"_No mom, I'm done having this discussing. Goodnight." I said, walking up to my bedroom. Once I gotten into my bedroom, I flung myself onto my bed, and started to cry._

"Madison? Hello? Earth to Madison?" I looked to see Sam's hand waving in my face.

"Oh sorry. What did I miss?" I asked, looking at him.

"The whole lesson actually. Something up?"

"No, just I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." I put my binder and stuff back into my backpack and put the backpack strap over my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." I said, before smiling and leaving the classroom with him at my side. At some point of the week, Kurt's dad Burt (who is technically my uncle already,) ended up having a heart attack in his shop. I haven't seen this upset side of Kurt before. Frankly, I didn't like it. Then at one of the football games, some guy on the opposite team tackled Sam who caused his shoulder to get dislocated and he wasn't the star quarterback anymore. Finn became the star quarterback, which I guess he wanted.

* * *

><p>~At Sam's house~<p>

I stared at his house, and just stared. _What in the hell was wrong with me? It's Sam. You have been over before. So just, get out and ring the doorbell. _I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed Sam's homework that he had missed for Astronomy and his other classes. Once I arrived to his front door, before I could knock, Mrs. Evans opened it up.

"Hi Madison! What brings you here?"

"Sam's homework actually," I said, holding up the pile in my hand. "I thought since I have nothing better to do, I could swing by and drop it off of for him. That way he could be caught up when he comes back."

"Oh that's nice of you Madison." She replied with a smile.

"It's no problem actually. I'm on my way to the hospital after this." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, who's in the hospital?"

"My soon to be Uncle Burt." I said with a nod.

"Oh, I will pray for him too," She replied. "Why don't you come right in? Sam's in his bedroom. When you get to the top of the stairs, it's the first one to your right." I walked into the house and just stared around the house.

"Okay." I said and started up the stairs. Once I gotten to his door, I heard a movie playing. I raised my hand slowly, but I heard a 'come in'. I pushed the door more open, and saw my best friend, his arm in a sling, watching _Avatar_. "Are you brushing up on your Na'vi' or whatever that language is called?"

"Oh hey, I didn't realize it was you." He said, hitting the pause button on the DVD remote.

"Well surprise! It's your best friend! Sorry if you were expecting someone else or what." I said, walking into his room more. I sat down in a chair that was by his dresser. "So I have in my hands, homework! Homework! Yes!" I looked at Sam and noticed he was giving me the whole 'wow my best friend is very weird' look. "You have to be excited for homework mister!"

"So, what homework did I miss?" I looked through the pile.

"Astronomy, History, English," I named off. "Math, I might add, gross with like five thousand 'ews'? Science."

"Great…" He said, pulling his covers over his head.

"You will be fine. If you need help with any of them, just ask. Oh! I found out something interesting."

"What?" He uncovered his head.

"I guess the same English teacher that we both share, wants to combine our two periods for this big project. Don't worry, Mercedes and I totally claimed you before anyone else could," I said with a smile. "Well I did."

"So, I'm in a group with you, and this girl named Mercedes?"

"Yeah huh. Also, this guy named James. Whoever he is." I said. "We have the report due in Astronomy."

"What is the report about?"

"Well each group were assigned a planet. So we gotten Venus, I believe? I'm not for sure. We have Mike in our group." I said, handing Sam the stack of his homework. He grabbed it with his right hand, and looked at the stack.

"When is this due?"

"By the time you're back from that dislocation." I pointed to his left shoulder. "If you get it done before hand, I can always turn it in for you. Also, the report is due in like November. Oh by the way, Finn says that he's sorry that you know. That football player who tackled you? He's twenty-three, and three hundred pounds. I just made things worst. Alright, if you don't mind me, I'm just going to go." I started to get up, but something that Sam said kind of made me stop.

"Madison, are you okay?" I turned around and faced him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well that day in Astronomy when you were spacing, you looked upset." He said, looking at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm fine. I promised."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I nodded, smiled, and left his room. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Evans, Stacey, and Stevie and headed to my car. Once I gotten into my car, I broke down. Every night since I began hanging out with Sam, my mom has been more critical about my weight. Not only weight, but also my appearance. She goes, '_Why are you hanging around that Evans kid? He doesn't like you that way. You need to learn. Remember, I'm doing this to protect you and that I love you. I don't want you to have false feelings and hopes towards Sam. Also, let me schedule an appointment' _Sometimes I just want to leave Lima and go back to Chicago. After I wiped my tears, I started my car, and went to the hospital to see my Uncle Burt.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at Sam's house~<strong>

Sam's POV

After Madison left, the pile of homework felt heavier than I realized. With a sigh, I dropped the pile beside me. Madison didn't seem like herself lately. Like she's being distracted or something. Whenever she smiled, the smile never shown in her eyes as it usually did. I mean, we were fine all last week and on our date, now this week she seems distant. I mean, the first time we gotten to hang out, it felt like I gotten to know the real Madison. Maybe that's why I asked her out. She seemed different from the rest. She's the most bubbly, outgoing, caring, hilarious girl that I have ever met. Yet, this wasn't the Madison I know or even went out with the other night. This Madison was totally different. Like someone said something to her.

~_Few weeks ago~_

"_Madison," I said, walking towards her. She looked up from her backpack and smiled up at me._

"_Hey, what's up?" She asked, grabbing another book from her locker._

"_Oh you know, not much. Just hanging around." I said, putting my back against my locker and one of my feet on the lockers. "What about you?"_

"_Oh you know, gathering books for my homework and such." She replied, taking out her keys, and closing her locker._

"_Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to help me babysit my brother and sister." I asked._

"_When?"_

"_Tonight, I know it's totally last minute. Its just my parents are going out on a date, and I thought we can do our Astronomy homework." I explained._

"_Hey, it's no problem at all. I was kind of hoping that we can do our homework together, since we gotten that packet. I thought you know, we can help each other out and such." _

"_Yeah, cool." _

"_So later tonight?"_

"_Yeah, I figured I can pick you up before my parents go on their date so they can meet you."_

"_Okay, sounds good." She said, looking at me. "Although, you don't know where I live."_

"_That's very true."_

"_Here," She said, digging out a pencil, and a piece of paper. Then I saw her scribbled down her address and phone number. "Call me if you get confused or like lost."_

"_Alright, I will see you later then." I said, folding up the paper, and stuffing it into my pants pocket. _

"_Bye Sam." She waved and walked the other way towards her car. _

"_Bye Madison."_

_Later that night…._

_I put the truck into park, and looked at the houses. Some of them had two cars or even three cars in their driveway. I tried looking at the addresses, and gotten frustrated._

"_Why me!" I said before letting my headrest on the steering wheel. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Madison._

"_Hello, Hudson residences, Allie speaking."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Madison."_

"_Oh okay, hold on. Madison! Phone. Here she comes."_

"_Thank you," I said, wiping my hands on my jeans._

"_Hello?"_

"_Madison?"_

"_Oh hey Sam. What's up?"_

"_I'm kind of lost."_

"_Okay, hold on. Let me go and see if I can spot you." She said, opening up her door. Then I saw a figure on a front porch, and then they began waving._

"_Okay, I will be there in a few. Bye."_

"_Bye Sam." She said before hanging up. I hung up my phone, and put my car into drive. Once I pulled up, she had her backpack over her shoulder. I turned off the truck, and gotten out. "Hey,"_

"_Hey." I breathed out. _

"_Do you want to come inside? Besides my sister kind of wants to meet the guy who called for me." Madison said, looking at me._

"_Sure." I said with a smile._

"_Alright, be prepared with questions from my brother," She responded, closing the door behind me. "Don't worry, Ben is harmless unless you like hurt me somehow. Which I hardly doubt you would do that."_

"_Ah okay. Thanks for the heads up." I said, walking behind her. I followed her into a room full of laughter._

"_You're welcome." She said back to me, and smiling. _

"_Maddie, who is this boy?" I assuming her brother asked her._

"_Guys, this is Sam. Sam, meet rest of the Hudson clan." She introduced us._

"_Howdy," I let slipped and I saw a smile on Madison face._

"_You didn't tell me he's from the south. Am I right?" Her mother asked, coming towards me._

"_Yes ma'am." I said, nodding my head. _

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Sam." She said with a smile. _

"_Now if you guys excuse us, I'm going to go over and help Sam babysit his brother and sister. Mom," Madison said, looking at her mom. "I will be back later."_

"_It was nice meeting you all." I said, with a wave._

"_It was very nice meeting you Sam." They all said at once. Once we gotten out of earshot, Madison turned towards me._

"_I didn't know that you were from the south. So what state exactly?"_

"_Tennessee."_

"_The state of which Country music started, am I right?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked._

"_Don't act all surprised Evans, I know some country music." Madison said, walking toward the passenger's side. _

"_Here," I said, opening up the door._

"_Why thank you kind sir." She said before flashing me a smile. Once we gotten to my house, I saw that she had a smile on her face._

"_Are you ready to meet my parents?"_

"_Yup." Once we headed inside, my mom walked by us, looking for one her earrings._

"_Sam honey, have you seen my earring? I thought…" She said before stopping and turning around to us. "This must be Madison."_

"_Yes Mrs. Evans." She said, holding out her hand for my mother to shake. _

"_Oh dear, we hug around here." My mother said, before giving her a hug._

"_Okay." Madison replied._

"_Dwight! Sam's girlfriend is here!" Madison looked at me and I just shrugged._

"_Coming!" My father said, walking into the living room. "Oh hi. You must be Madison who Sam kept telling us about."_

"_Yes Mr. Evans." Madison shook her head and sticking out her hand for him to shake._

"_Didn't Mary tell you? We hug around here." He said, before pulling her into another hug._

"_Okay honey, let her breath." My mother patted his arm to let Madison go._

"_Alright, we will be back no later than ten. The emergency numbers are on the counter, Stacy and Stevie already ate. So Sam you know the routine, why don't you show Madison what you do?" My mother explained. I nodded and looked at Madison._

"_Alright, behave you two."_

'_We will Mr. Evans." Madison spoke up._

"_Alright, you two have fun and make sure the kids will stay out of trouble." My mom said, grabbing her coat and waited for my father. After they said their goodbyes, Madison looked at me._

"_So, where are your siblings?" She asked. I stood there and waited for Stacy or Stevie to make some kind of noise, nothing. Then I called out their names._

"_Stacy! Stevie, I'm home!" I said. As soon as I finished, I saw two blond heads coming towards me._

"_Sammy!" Stacy said, jumping at me._

"_Sam!" Stevie said, hugging my leg._

"_Guys, this is my friend Madison, Madison this is Stacy and Stevie." I introduced them._

"_Hi I'm Stacy." Stacy said, sticking out her hand for Madison to shake. _

"_Hi Stacy, I'm Madison." She said back to her._

"_I'm Stevie," Stevie detached himself from my leg, to shake Madison's hand._

"_Hi Stevie." Madison said shaking his hand. Through out the night, they were being good, until it was their bedtimes._

"_But Sammy I don't wanna go to bed." Stacy said, still sitting by Madison._

"_Stace, it's eight-thirty. Its time to go to bed," I said, picking her up. "Stevie, you better get ready for bed soon."_

"_I want to stay and play action figures with you and Madison." He said, crossing his arms._

"_Stevie, we have homework to do." I said, looking at my brother._

"_Fine. Night Madison." Stevie said, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth._

"_Night Madison." Stacy said before giving her a hug._

"_Night Stacy, night Stevie." She replied, hugging Stacy back. Once I came back from tucking them in, I sat down by Madison who was looking at the question._

"_Penny for a thought?" I asked which caused her to jump._

"_Geez, you scared me," She said, bringing up a hand to her chest. "Not really, just looking at the question then I guess I kind of spaced off."_

'_Thank you for helping me babysit my siblings."_

"_It's not a problem." She replied with a smile._

"_Luke, I am your father." I said in my James Earl Jones impression__._

"_Darth Vader, Empire Strikes Back. 1980." She answered it as if it was a question._

"_Yeah, I guess you are a Star Wars Nerd." She nodded._

"_Nice impression by the way."_

"_You didn't think it was like a geeky nerdy kind of thing?"_

"_Nope. Well yeah, but it was a nice geeky nerdy kind of thing." she replied. I smiled and took out my packet for Astronomy. _

'_So when is this due?"_

"_I think the third of October? Or was it the eighth?" Madison said, before digging out her student planner. "Yeah the eighth of October."_

"_So we have almost a month to get it done?"_

"_Yup," She said, realizing what I was meaning. "Okay, I see your point. It's just, I like getting things done ahead of time."_

"_Ah, you're that kind of student." I said with a smile._

"_Yes, I am a goody too shoes." She remarked before hitting me softly with one of the couches pillows. _

"_Oh you just start something that you can't handle." I said, grabbing another one and hitting her back, which had hi-_

"Sam?" I looked up from the pile of homework to my mom.

"Yeah?"

"Did Madison seem kind of off to you?"

"Yeah. She's usually likes making sarcastic remarks or usually bubbly whenever she talked. Today she was just the opposite." I explained.

"How did your date go the other night?"

"It was great. She was nervous at first, but after awhile, it was great." I replied with a smile.

"Good." She said, smiling at me before leaving my room. I smiled back, but it quickly faded after she left the room. I felt like I should call Madison and talk to her, but I don't know if I should. I grabbed my phone and looked at Madison's name, remembering the first time I realized that I had feelings for her.

_~Four weeks ago~_

_We were just sitting in Astronomy, just working on our packet, and all of a sudden, I just stared at Madison. The way her hair was, she was biting her lower lip, how her face was relaxed. Then it hit me, I have feelings for Madison. It's just the fact that she chooses not to wear makeup, and she just lets her natural beauty out. _

"_Sam?" She said, looking at me. "Sam?"_

"_Mhm?" I replied._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I told you the answer for the tenth question." _

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah, only three times though. By the time I gotten to the fourth time, I just gave up on telling you." She said with a smile._

"_Sorry, just spacing." I answered. She nodded and looked back at her copy of the packet. By the end of the class, I was for sure I was falling for her. Well I'm getting feelings for her. I don't know. _

"_So, how was your weekend space cadet?" She asked me, as we were walking towards our lockers._

"_Oh you know, the weekend. Just doing whatever we teenagers do on the weekends."_

"_You gotten up early on Saturday Morning, and watch cartoons?" I shook my head._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Sam, you have siblings. So I put two and two together." She said, unlocking her locker. _

"_So I guess you have been unlocking your locker just fine without me." I said putting a frown on my face. She started to laugh._

"_Does Sam miss being the one who could open my locker?"_

"_Maybe," I said, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled. _

"_Don't worry. One of these days, I will need your help. You never know when I need the help again," She said, lifting up the handle, and yet, it gotten stuck. "Like now." _

"_Sam Evans is on the case." I said, lifting up the handle of her locker._

"_Thanks Sam. I swore I was done having problems with my locker." She said, looking at me._

"_Well, you never could be too careful." I said, giving her my lopsided grin and went back to my locker._

I let out a sigh, and lay back against my pillows. I decided that I needed to pray. I figured I haven't done it in a while; I should do it now before I forget. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before I started to pray.

"God, I know that you're listening to me right now, please look out for my family, Madison and her family. Especially Madison. Um, my grandparents who are back in Tennessee. Amen." I finished and did the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. I hope Madison will be the bubbly girl that I asked out on a date.

* * *

><p><strong>~Madison~<strong>

By the time I gotten to the hospital, I saw Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn. Well let's just say my Aunt Carole pointed Quinn out to me at one of the football games.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to try and see if we can wake up Mr. Hummel." Rachel stated.

"Ah," I said, eyeing the three.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"Just seeing my future Uncle, and hoping that he wakes up soon." I said, with a small smile.

"You should join us. Since we're going to be there anyways." Mercedes said, looping her right arm with my left arm. I nodded and let her drag me there. Once all of us went into the room, Aunt Carole was standing by Burt's left side.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked before wiping a tear away.

"We're going to pray and sing to Mr. Hummel." Quinn replied.

"Madison, I didn't know that you believed in religion." Aunt Carole stated.

"Well, I don't belong to any religion, all I know that there is a higher power up there." I pointed to the ceiling. I walked and stood by my Aunt and cousin.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered.

"No problem. Since he's going to be my future uncle sometime." I said back. Then Rachel had begun singing. It was sad to see Burt just laying there and then I saw Kurt outside of the room, then after a while, Rachel stopped singing.

"Who's next?" She asked, looking at us.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt asked, walking into the room, teary eyed.

"We-we were just praying for your dad." She said, looking at all of us.

"Rachel, Quinn and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations and religions. So we figured one of us is bound to be right." Mercedes explained.

"I didn't ask you to do this." He replied.

"Honey, I know you're upset about what's happening. I get it. But friends help out even when you don't ask." Aunt Carole said. I shook my head yes, and looked at Kurt.

"She's right." I said, speaking up. Then another person walked into the room.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" She asked.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?" Finn asked.

"I'm not Muslim. I'm a Sikh." The lady answered, looking at Finn.

"She's gonna see if acupuncture will improve the circulation to my dad's brain. Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better than psalms. Can you all please leave now?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"Of course." I said with a small smile.

"We just wanted to do something." Rachel said, before leading us out. I nodded and followed them out of the hospital. The following week, it seemed like Mercedes and Kurt gotten closer than they already were. Uncle Burt squeezed Kurt's hand and everyone was happy. Sam was back to school after recovering from a dislocated shoulder. Of course he's still the second string quarterback, but at least he's still on the team. Me, well let's just say I'm starting to ignore my mother's comments about my weight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's area:<strong>

**Did you love it? Or did you hate it? Explain please =) I always take your comments and suggests into an account? Any who! Honestly, I was so nervous writing the date. I hope I did the date justice! Or if not, then oh well. Next Chapter DUETS! YES! We will be seeing Sam and Mercedes meeting for the first time ever! FINALLLY! Cue in Sam's gif of Yes! Well, not for the first time forever, I don't think...Oh well! Also, who else had Last Friday Night pop into their heads? I'm so sorry if you don't like that song, I didn't mean to do that. It just kind of end up that way when I wrote it...Yeah... **

**I want to say thanks to:**

**psilovesamcedes**

**Moonlight015**

**lovesamcedes**

**and lastly**

**findmeintherabbithole. For reviewing =D Also the ones who read my story, and wasn't able to review, it's cool. Still love it! =)**

**Alright, check out this post that I made, it will totally explain everything that's going on in my head.**

** post/27014756700/madisons-adventure-in-gleeland-fanfic**

**I will totally update by/or on Saturday I'm hoping! I just need a muse to help me...**


	4. Duets

**Alright, sorry for the long update and such. My niece is doing wonderful! Thanks for all the prayers and such. ****I thought I should update and such. I didn't have my beta look over this story, I'm kind of impatient when it comes to things like this. **

**Sorry for the mistakes that you have seen. I have been busy with the whole sadden news and such. Also the video of Nash and Chord together doing the sound check.**

**FINALLY SAMCEDES MEETS! Cue the Sam Gif *Yes!* Thank you for the views and visits. **

**Disclamiar: I don't glee, FOX. Ryan Murphy owns those. Well except for the Fox part. He owns glee and the characters (sadly.). The songs in this chapter belongs to their rightful owners. There is dialogue from the episode. **

**Please Review! It really helps me and such. Therefore, let me introduce the fourth chapter to this story, Duets.**

* * *

><p>I rolled to my left, but I hit something. I opened up them up, I saw a long torso, then green eyes that were staring at me. I started to freak and rolled off of my bed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my covers over my body.

"We have school, remember? You also weren't answering your phone," He said, scooting over to lean over my bed to face me. "So I thought we could car pool to school." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What if I don't want to ride with you to school?"

"Well tough luck. Your mom took your car. So it looks like you're stuck with me," Sam said with a smile. I covered my face again and groaned. "Up and Adam, just think its four more days till the weekend."

"Fine, let me get dress." I said, uncovering my face.

"Yes! Score one for Sam Evans!" He cheered.

"Well Sam Evans has to leave my room so I can get dress." I said, sitting up on my floor. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Okay, but don't take forever." He said, rolling over so he could get off of my bed. When he opened up my door, he cast a look at me. "By the way, you drool when you sleep. Also, you said that I have cute ass."

"I do not!" I said, wiping off the drool from my face. "I did not."

"Yeah you did. You said and I quote, 'Mercedes, something about Sam's ass is just fantastic.'. "

"Whatever, creeper." I replied.

"I wasn't the one who was saying that my ass was fantastic. You're the creeper." I

grabbed my pillow at him, but before it hit him, he closed my bedroom door. Then he opened up the door, and looked at me.

"Nah nah, miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me."

"I am not going to kiss you."

"But you want to."

"Do not!"

"You also said that you want to kiss Sam's lips."

"I did not; you're making up words now." I said, throwing a second pillow. That time, it hit him in the face. "Yes! One for Madison Hudson! Now, leave my room."

"Don't take forever!" He said, throwing the pillow back into my room and shutting my door. I gotten up, and stretched, then I walked towards one of my bedroom windows. I looked out to see the sun peeking through the trees that were across the street. I turned towards my alarm clock, six-thirty. I groaned and ran a hand across my face.

"Today will be a long day." I fell back onto my bed, and stared at my ceiling. I stifled a yawn, gotten up, and headed towards my dresser. Once I pulled out my outfit for the day, it was my daily routine of singing and dancing around my room.

"_Don't walk away like you always do this time." _I started to sing _Demi Lovato's _Get Back. _"Baby you're the only thing that's been on my mind."_By the time I gotten done singing, it was time to leave the house. As soon as I landed on the last step, I turned to see Sam lying down on the couch, and using my backpack as a pillow.

"Seriously?" I said, walking towards him. _How am I going to wake up? Think Madison….I know!_ I stood right above his head and smiled to myself. "This is going to be fun. Quick! Jake Sully needs your help!"

"What? I'm on my way!" Sam woke up and rolled onto the floor. "Hold on Jake! I'll help you!" I think it was half way to the front door when he realized, I was laughing.

"Oh man, that was great," I said, holding my gut and trying not the fall on the floor. He turned around and looked at me. "You should've seen your face! It was priceless!"

"I'm glad that you're having fun with this Hudson." he said, before coming at me.

"I don't see why not. You were on my bed when I woke up. I think we are even right about now." I said, looking at him. "Sam- we need to go to school." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You're right. I wouldn't have fallen asleep if someone didn't take forever." He said, looking at me.

"Sorry Sam. To make me look like this," I gestured to my outfit and my hair. "Needs time and effort. Speaking of which, I have to grab something to eat." I headed into the kitchen, and grabbed a thing of pop tarts, a green tea, and an apple. "Do you want an apple?"

"Sure." I heard him say. I grabbed two extra apples, and went back into the living room.

"Alright," I said, tossing him an apple, grabbing my backpack, my house keys, and slipped on my shoes. "Let's get this show on the road." Once we got outside, I turned around, locked the door, and then follow Sam down the steps.

"Thank you for the apple," Sam said. "Don't they say an apple a day keeps the doctor way? Or something?" I smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome and that is the saying." I responded. He just gave me a smile and walked to the passenger side, and opened up my door. I thanked with a smile, and gotten into the truck. I stuffed my green tea into my bag, the two extra apples and the packet of pop tarts so that way I didn't have to hold onto on the way to school. Once we gotten to school, I dug out one of the apples, and gotten out of Sam's truck. I leaned against the passenger door, and took a bite out of it. "You know, you take longer than I do."

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking around and standing by me.

"I mean, I had to carry this fruit from inside of the truck, to the outside."

"Ha-ha." He replied. "Let's just get inside and then you can split up from me."

"Sam, you forgot one little tiny bit of information."

"What's that?"

"My locker is right next to yours."

"Man, does that mean I have to deal with you on the walk to my locker?"

"Ha-ha." I said, taking another bite of my apple and walking. All of a sudden he stopped and I turned around to look at him.

"I left my apple in the truck." He said, pointing to his truck. "I'm just going to go and get it."

"Well hurry up slow poke." I said, started walking towards the main entrance.

"Did you just call me a slow poke?"

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" I turned around and stared at him.

"You will see Madison. You will see." He said, walking back to his truck. I sighed and looked into my bag and I didn't see my green tea in there.

"Crap." I said running back to his truck.

"What did you forget?"

"My green tea. I guess it had fallen out of my backpack from the crazy ride that I had on the way to school." I said, walking beside him.

"I'm a better driver than you."

"Yeah no." I said, waiting for him to open up the door. Once we had gotten the missing apple, and green tea. We were kind of late to English. Alright, we walked in when the tardy bell rang.

"Ms. Hudson and Mr. Evans thank you for joining us with your presence, please join your group that you were assigned." Ms. Johnson said, pointing to Mercedes and only Mercedes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. We walked past everyone.

"Where's this James guy?" I asked her, sitting down.

"I don't know." She replied, looking at Sam.

"Oh, Sam, this is Mercedes. Mercedes this is Sam." I introduced.

"Oh right, lover boy." Mercedes teased. I looked at her with wide eyes and looked at Sam.

"Lover boy?" Sam spoke.

"Thanks Mercedes." I said, looking down at our assignment. "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome." She replied before laughing. "You should've seen your face; if looks could kill I would've been killed."

"Very much so." I said, looking at her.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked.

"The other day Mercedes called you my lover boy."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." I responded and biting my lower lip. "Let's get this stupid assignment figured out."

"Ms Hudson, the assignment is not stupid." I widen my eyes and dared not to look over my shoulder. Both Sam and Mercedes were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Sorry Ms. Johnson." I replied before looking over my shoulder and smiling at her. "I won't make the mistake again." She didn't say anything but a smile that was plastered on her face and walked away. Then Sam and Mercedes started to gut-rolling.

"You should've seen your face. It was priceless." Mercedes said between laughs.

"I agree with Mercedes, your eyes went wide and all the color from your face just drained." Sam agreed.

"Thanks guys. Thanks." I said, not looking at them. After a while, they calmed down and all of us were working together as team. Then Mercedes decided to break the silence.

"Wait, you're the one that didn't show up for Auditions the first week of school."' She pointed out.

"Yeah, that was me." Sam said, sheepishly.

"Where were you?"

"Getting ready for football practice. I heard what the other people said about you guys and I thought since I was new; I thought I shouldn't risk it." He explained.

"Well, we still need the twelfth member." She pointed out.

"Wait, what happen with that Sunshine girl that Kurt told me about?" I asked.

"Ms. Rachel 'I will jeopardize everybody else so I will get the solo' Berry sent her to a non active crack house. So she is now at Vocal Adrenaline. This also means that they are so going to beat us at Nationals." Mercedes said, putting down her pencil down. "Also, they have more members than us." Then she looked at Sam and I. "Unless…"

"No." I said, looking at her. "I will not join the glee club."

"Why not? You're not a terrible singer." Sam piped up.

"When did you hear her sing?" Mercedes furrowed her brows at me.

"This morning." I said. "I was getting ready and I was singing Demi Lovato's song, Get back. Surprise!" I threw my hands up and did the whole jazz hands thing.

"How about you Sam?" She turned attention to him.

"I sing. I already sang in front of Finn and such." He confessed.

"Well it's settled then, you guys are joining the glee club." I opened up my mouth to protest but she had beaten me to the punch. "You are joining no matter what."

"Fine." I said, sinking lower down in my seat. "When do you want us be there?" She just smiled at Sam and me. We both looked at each other and just sighed. She told us and then she smiled.

"I think you guys will be more welcomed and such." she said, smiling.

"Oh, by the way." I said, grabbing one of the apples from my backpack. "Here's an apple. Sam picked me up today, and I grabbed three apples. He already took his, and here is yours! Yay.."

"Thank you besite." She said, grabbing her apple. "Just show up on time to the choir room."

"All right." I said, smiling.

In the choir room:

Mercedes' Pov

Once I walked into the choir room, Kurt noticed my smile on my face.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just convinced to two more people to join the club." I said, sitting down on the top row. Kurt looked at me and stared.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, Madison and the new transfer kid Sam. Who was supposed to be here weeks ago." I pointed out.

"I thought Madison doesn't sing?"

"Well she does." I said, smiling at her.

"New York, here we come!" Kurt said before clapping his hands and looking outside with Tina. All three of us were laughing and then we saw Mr. Schue walk in.

"Alright, let's, uh-let's gather round." Mr. Schue said, walking into the room. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in juvie."

"It was really just a matter of time." Tina said.

"What did he do?" My soul sister Quinn asked.

"He drove his mother's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM."

"A-and when is he getting out?"

"Unknown." Mr. Schue said.

"He might be the dumbest person on this planet, and that's coming from me." Brittany said.

"Guys! Let's have some sympathy."

"For a guy who put his needs before the teams?" Finn said. "We need his voice, and his bad-boy stage presence."

"We can't look at it like a crisis." Mr. Schue said. I raised my hand before Mr. Schue could go any farther. "Yes Mercedes?"

"Well, I have gotten us two more members for the glee club." I said, smiling and watching the door for the newest members of the team.

"Who are they?" Rachel asked. Right on cue, Sam walked in then Madison walked in.

"Guys, welcome our two new members." I said, smiling at them. "Sam Evans and Madison Hudson."

"How's it going? Hey, everybody." Sam said with a grin.

"Hello. Sorry we could've been here earlier, but we kind of gotten lost." Madison said, walking behind Sam.

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." He said.

"Oh, wow. He has no game." Santana remarked.

"I'm Madison," She said, raising her hand. "I don't have a cool saying like Sam here. Yeah…"

"Okay! This is gonna be great. You guys are going to regret joining, Sam and Madison." Finn said, standing up and shaking Sam's hand and hugging Madison.

"Oh good." Sam replied.

"Sam. Sit right here." Finn said, pointed to an empty seat.

"Madison, you can sit here." I said, pointing to an empty seat in front of me. She nodded and sat right behind Sam.

"All right. Question for the group." Mr. Schue started with this week's assignment. "What's a duet?"

"A blanket." Brittany answered.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one." He explained. "Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other push each other to be better. Now, some people-" I couldn't hear the rest of his explanation of a duet because Kurt started to talk to me.

"Psst. He's on "team gay." " He said to me. Madison looked at us.

"Kurt, he's not gay." She whispered.

"No straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista circa 1993." He explained.

"You're crazy, circa 2010." I said. I saw Madison's head nodded to agree with my comment.

"And that's what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And since you guys all seemed to love our little "Defying Gravity" diva-off. I'm making this a competition." Mr. Schue explained.

"What's the winner get?" Mike asked.

"Dinner for two, on me at Breadsticks." He announced.

"Breadsticks! Yes!" Everyone gotten excited for the dinner for two at Breadsticks on Mr. Schue.

"Madison?" Madison looked at Sam. "Is that where we went?"

"Uh-huh!" She answered, giving him a hi-five.

"Awesome!" Sam said before turning around to face the front of the room.

"Who are you going to duet with Kurt?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer. Then everyone started to leave. "Madison, wait up." She turned around and looked at me. "Do you have a partner yet?"

"Nope. I don't know who I should partner up with." She confessed.

"How about Sam?"

"I thought Kurt was going to team up with him?" She asked. "Probably. Since he thinks Sam's gay." She stopped and looked at me. "Remember that conversation in glee club?"

"The one where he was telling us about the whole no straight guy doesn't dye his hair that blonde?" She asked.

"Yea."

"That's right. Well darn, I will find someone else. I wasn't for sure if I wanted to duet with Sam anyways." She just shrugged. We approached her locker to find Sam and Kurt having a conversation. So we decided to watch their interaction.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, reaching out his hand for Sam to shake.

"Hey." He replied shaking his hand.

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Glee Club."

"Thanks." Kurt just stared at Sam. Madison was biting her lip from laughing.

"Just tell me. Look. Maybe at your old school you could get away. With the whole "staying in the sun all summer" excuse but I have three gifts." Madison looked over me.

"What are his three gifts?" She whispered.

"Just watch." I said, looking at the scene before us.

"My voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle." I saw that she nodded.

"Totally noted." she whispered to herself.

"I don't dye my hair, dude."

"Yes, you do. But it's just between friends. That's not natural."

"The more I think about it, Kurt's right. There's nothing natural about that blondeness." Madison remarked.

"And you went out on a date with that guy." I said back.

"Yeah I know. I was distracted by his eyes." Madison replied.

"Now Ssh." I said, to her.

"I'm gonna go, 'cause you're kind of freaking me out." Sam stated. Then they started to come our way. Both of us turned to face the lockers on the opposite side.

"Wait, wait. Maybe my instincts were a little off. Let me make it up to you. Team up with me for the duets competition. Unless you team up with Rachel, I am your best bet at winning." We heard Kurt say. "Want to keep on listening to them?" I asked her.

"Of course! I want to get more dirt on both of them." She smiled.

"Alright." We turned back around and quietly walked behind the two boys.

"Aren't duets supposed to be between, like, a girl and a guy?"

"Well, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest." Kurt replied back. We kept a pretty good distance between them and us, but we still could hear them. ""Make 'Em Laugh?"

"Sorry."

"_Singin' in the Rain_. 1952. Nothing'. Okay, maybe you are straight." Kurt said. I looked to see Madison shaking her head.

"I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me." She replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Rent it and then look up the menu for Breadsticks online…" Both of us grabbed something from our backpacks and pretend to look busy. "And call me; because we are gonna win this." Then both of us looked at each other.

"I told him, but no he didn't listen to me." Madison said, watching Kurt walking and then Sam. "Whelp, I'm off to Psychology. See you later Mercedes."

"Bye Madison." I waved goodbye and headed towards my class that I had next.

**The next school day….**

**Madison**

I was pulling out of my books and into my backpack.

"So, do you know who you're going to duet with?" Sam asked, watching me.

"Nope, I don't have a single clue. I know you're going to duet with Kurt." I said, looking at him.

"You guys followed us, didn't you?" He asked.

"Hey, it was an interesting conversation you two were having." I pointed out.

"So you agree with Kurt?"

"About your hair? Yeah. I thought, 'hey, Sam just been in the sun all summer that's all and he didn't dye his hair.' Though the more I think about it, you did dye your hair."

"I didn't dye my hair."

"Sam," I faced him. "Your eyebrows don't match the color of your hair."

"I don't dye my hair."

"Sam," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah you do. Just accept the fact. Meanwhile, I'm going to head to math."

"I'm heading that way, let me walk with you." He offered. I smiled at him and started to walk towards math.

"So do you know what song you guys will be singing?" I asked.

"Nope. Still haven't checked it out yet."

"You need to."

"Yeah, I have been busy that's all."

"I totally understand. I-" All of a sudden, both Sam and I gotten hit with cold beverages and they were going into places that they shouldn't go.

"Welcome to glee club Lady Lips and Lazy Lip." We heard. "Hey! That rhymed! "I wiped the cold substance away from my eyes and looked at Sam. Sam was still frozen there, and his mouth was formed in a 'O' shape.

"Are you guys okay?" We both moved our heads towards to the voice that belongs to our fellow glee club member, Mercedes.

"What. In. The. Hell. Was. That." I asked, still feeling the coldness going through my t-shirt.

"The welcome wagon." She replied, brushing off the remaining the substance off of our shoulders.

"I think that was like the opposite of the welcome wagon." I replied. I saw Sam shaking his head to agree with me.

"Well, Dave and Almzio does that to every glee club member. They like to throw Slushee to us. It's their way of reminding us that we are still the bottom of the food chain." She said, looking at us.

"Hey Mercedes, do you need help?" We both saw Tina and Mike walking up to us.

"Yeah, actually. Tina help me with Madison and Mike, take Sam."

"Got it." Mike said, before pushing Sam into the general direction of the boys' locker room. "C'mon man, you'll be fine. The burning will stop in five minutes."

"Five minutes? Dude it burns and it itches!" Sam explained.

"I gotta agree with Sam. Even though I wiped the stuff off of my eyes, they still burn." I said, trying to not to rub my eyes.

"C'mon, we will get you clean off." Tina said, leading me to the girls' bathroom.

"It feels uncomfortable." I said, walking behind her.

"I know." Once she opened up the bathroom door, we saw Quinn fixing her make-up.

"I see that Madison official became part of the New Directions." She said, looking me over. I just nodded, dropped my backpack, and headed towards the faucet.

"Now, just stick your head underneath the faucet and I-"

"We," Quinn corrected her. "Will help you get all the Slushee off." I nodded and put my head underneath the faucet. After a while, the stingy went away, so did the Slushee that was in my hair.

"Thank you guys." I said, grabbing a paper towel and drying my hair.

"No problem, you're part of the family now Madison." Quinn said with a smile. I smiled.

"So, Madison," Mercedes started. "Do you have a duet partner yet?"

"Nope." I said, wiping off the remains of the Slushee into the sink.

"Why not?" Tina asked.

"I don't really know." I said before sighing at the site of my backpack. There was this dark stain across the strap. "Maybe because I don't want to compete."

"It's Breadstix. Endless salad bowl." Tina said, looking at me.

"Let's just say I already been there." I said, grabbing a paper towel and trying to get the stain more dry.

"With whom?" Both Tina and Quinn asked. I looked at Mercedes and sighed.

"Sam. We went there on a date, and I'm pretty sure we aren't dating." I said, throwing away the paper towel into the garbage can.

"I thought he was gay." Quinn said. I kind of chuckled and shook my head.

"Well, surprise!" I said, smiling at the girls. "Look it's cool that I'm not competing in the competition. I would rather watch you guys compete against each other."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked. I nodded my head.

"Yup." I said with a smile and looked down at my cell phone. "Well, I missed math. So I will see you guys later?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." They all said, before smiling. I nodded, grabbed my backpack peeked to make sure it was clear, and headed towards my car. I grabbed my car keys and unlocked my car.

"Hey." I turned around to see Sam, standing there.

"Hey. I see you're Slushee free." I said pointed to his clothes.

"You are not." I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured since it was the last part of the day, I could live wearing this shirt home and then of coursed changing." I replied, looking down at my t-shirt. "Did your Captain America t-shirt have most of the Slushee?"

"Yeah, well at least it comes out." He said, scratching the back of his head. "When you know, I wash it. That is."

"Yeah. I'm going to go now. See you later Sam." I said with a smile, and headed towards my car. Once I gotten home, I saw my mother sitting on the couch, reading. "Hello mom." She looked up to me.

"Madison, what happen to your shirt?"

"I had gotten Slushee by some of the football players." I said, dropping my bag, and kicked off of my shoes. "So if you don't mind me, I'm going to go and shower."

"Hold on." I stopped and looked at her. "Why did they Slushee you?"

"I joined the Glee Club."

"Why did you join the glee club?"

"Because mom I love to sing and I figured why not? How else was I supposed to fit in? Wait, you want me to stick out as sore thumb. I mean, I already do in my own family." I pointed out.

"Madi-"

"I'm going to take a shower now." I said, heading up the stairs.

**Next Day…...**

**Sam's Pov**

I walked towards Madison's psychology class and hung around.

"Alright, that's all for today, see you guys later this week." I heard her teacher say while everybody was gathering up their things into their bags. I looked into her class, and waved. She waved back and headed out of the classroom.

"I think you're starting to stalk me Mr. Evans." She said, standing in front of me.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Actually I came to talk to you. So I don't have a duet partner anymore." I said, walking beside her.

"Why? What happen to Kurt?"

"He said that it was him, not me. He could vocally keep with someone else. Also then he brought up that there are special shampoos for colored treated hair."

"Yeah there are." She said. "Which you should start using if you want that blondness to stay."

"Anyways, do you have a duet partner?" I asked, already knowing the question and avoiding Madison's remark.

"No." She said, shrugging. "Let me guess, you want to be my duet partner?"

"Yes."

"Sam, I don't even know if our voices can compliment each other. I mean, yeah I think it would be great to sing with you-"

"But."

"But, what if someone else wanted to sing with you."

"Like who?"

"Quinn doesn't have a partner."

"So what about Quinn? Yeah, she's the captain of the cheerios. Maybe I wanted to sing with you."

"What about Mercedes?"

"She's teaming up with Santana."

"Well damn." She looked away and then dreading to look my way. "Let me guess, there is no way out of this pickle, is there?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Well I guess we are partners." She said, smiling at me.

"Cool. We're going to win!" I said, walking away from her. I guess I had a bounce in my step that day, because for the rest of day didn't hold me down. Except for glee club.

**Later in that day**

**Madison~**

Remember when Sam said that we were going to win? Yeah, that's before we saw Mercedes' and Santana's perform _River Deep Mountain High_. They killed that number. I mean, they definitely raised the bar. Then they did this shimmy with their butts, I looked over at Sam, whose eyes were glued to Mercedes' ass. I kind of laughed when he noticed that I was watching him. His ears started to turn red on the top. I kind of smiled and turned my attention back to Mercedes and Santana's performance. Everyone in the room started to dance in their seat from the beat of song. When it ended, we all could hear Artie say again! Again! Again! I swear that boy can die right now, and he will be happy.

"And we will be going to Breadsticks!" Both Mercedes and Santana said, looking at all of to see what our reaction will be. All of us clap and I looked at Sam.

"By the way," Mercedes said, before sitting down in front of us. "You guys are so screwed."

"Probably, but can't we try?" Sam asked.

"You can try, guppy lips, but you won't come close enough." Santana remarked back.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Alright, alright guys." Mr. Schue said, looking at us. "I love that you guys are in the nature of the competition, but save it for tomorrow. Now get out of here." I picked up my bag and walk aside of Sam.

"So, do you have song picked out?" I asked him.

"No, not really. Do you?"

"Nope. Well, we should probably look on YouTube or Google." I said, walking towards our lockers and unlocking my locker.

"Yeah, that's good idea." he said, unlocking his locker.

"So I will look tonight and I will text you or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sam," We both turned around heads towards the person who called Sam, Quinn.

"I heard from Kurt that you don't have a partner. I think our voices will go very well, and also. It would make sense, you're on the football team and I'm head of the cheerios. Also duet partners."

"Thanks for invitation Quinn, but I already have a partner. It's Madison." Then she looked at me.

"Oh, okay then." She said, looking at me.

"Sorry Que. I think Kurt would like it if you were partners. It would be interesting if you guys sang together." I replied with a smile. "If you were interested in becoming Sam's duet partner, you should've said something yesterday."

"Yeah, well I will see you guys later than." We watched her walk away then we looked at each other.

"Well that was very interesting." I said, taking out my psychology book out and replacing it with my astronomy book and notebook.

"Yeah it was." He said, grabbing his book, notebook, and his binder. "Let's head to Astronomy duet English partner." I laughed and nodding, closing my locker and locking it.

"Let's go and tackle our project." I said, coming to his side. On the way to Astronomy, I repeat the words I said the other day. _I don't think we're even dating._

Then my thoughts took over from there. Well my mother will say._ That's right, you guys aren't dating, and he feels pity for you. Probably that's why he wants to duet with you. After you told him that you don't have a partner. Another reason why he asked you on a date. _I stopped walking and stood there.

"Madison?" I looked up to see Sam staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought I forgot something at my locker." Liar. "I'm just going to go back and look in my locker."

"Do you want me go with you?"

"No, go ahead. Tell the teacher I will be there soon." I turned around and headed towards my locker. I turned around and saw that he was standing there.I grabbed the lock, and put in my combo. Once it was open, I grabbed another pencil and stuffed it into my bag. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I took it out. It was Amelia.

_Hey stranger! How is school doing in Lima?_

_Eh, good. _I put my phone back into my pocket, shut my locker door, locked it and headed back to Astronomy. As soon I walked in, Sam and Mike already had our things out and talking about something.

"Got it." I said, taking off my bag, and sitting down.

"What was it?"

"A pencil." I said, smiling at Sam.

"You forgot a pencil? But don't you have like thousands of pencils in your backpack?" I sat there and thought about it.

"Yeah, but you never can have too many pencils." I said with a smile. "Let's begin our awesome project."

"Is it that great of a project?" Mike asked me.

"Well, I have gotten in trouble the other day in our English class when I called it stupid." I explained.

"Oh." Mike said.

"Yup. So what do we have to do?" Then Mike explained. A little later, Mike was explaining how terrified he was about singing in front of everybody.

"Mike, you will be fine." I said, putting away my book, and looking at him.

"I don't really sing. Everybody knows that the real reason why I'm there is to dance. Not to sing." He explained.

"All of us are terrified of something. Did you explain that to Tina?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she still instants for us to be duet partners." He said, before sighing.

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly." I said, with a smile. I looked at Sam who was just sitting there, biting his lower lip and staring at the desk in front of him.

"Alright class, two weeks from now we will present our projects. Make sure you go over what you will say and who will say what. You are excused." Our teacher, Mrs. Henderson said, with a smile.

"Well I will see you tomorrow." I said to Mike.

"Yeah, see you later. See you at practice Sam." Sam just nodded and still stared at the desk.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question." he said, standing up and putting his backpack on.

"Things are kind of complicated righ-"

"Madison, you don't act like you did when we first met. You aren't bubbly or anything. Has someone said anything to you?" I looked away. "Someone has. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just my mom. She's just stressed and she has been taking it out on me." This is part of the truth, just not the stressed part. "That's all."

"You can always come over and hang out. My parents like you. I bet Mercedes will let you hang out with her." Sam said, staring at me.

"Thank you, but I always can escape to my bedroom. I don't want to be a burden to everybody else. That's not me." I responded, getting up and putting my backpack over my head and letting it fall.

"Madison." He said, walking towards me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "You won't be a burden to us. I promise. We're your friends, and if you need somewhere to run to, our houses will be always open. Okay?" I looked at him and nodded. "Okay, let's go and get food."

"Okay." I replied with a smile. We headed out the Astronomy class, only to see Mercedes standing there. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey." Sam said.

"Do you guys mind if I join you guys for lunch?" She asked.

"Nope, I don't mind. Do you mind Sam?"

"Nope, more the people the merrier." He said with a smile.

"Cool." She said, walking with us to our lockers. By the time we arrived to the lunchroom, I swear I could hear my stomach growling. Once we gotten our lunches, we saw the rest of the glee club sitting together at the same table. Well, almost everyone else. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat with the cheerios.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down one side of Arite and Mercedes sat down on the other side of him. Sam sat across from us. "What's up?"

"Not much, we were talking about how much all of us want to win the competition." Tina said, eating a chip. "Speaking of which, did you get a partner?"

"Yup, Sam actually." I said before opening up my chocolate milk.

"Yeah, I asked her earlier today." He replied, taking a drink of his milk and looking at me. I smiled and looked away.

"Which I don't know how you knew where my psychology class was at." I said, staring at him.

"I told him." I looked at Kurt who was on the other side of Mercedes. "What? Madison, it's obvious that the-"

"Pizza is good." Sam said, taking a bite of it. "Mmm delicious." I looked at Artie, Mercedes, Mike and Tina, and I mouthed 'what'. All of them shrugged and shook their heads.

"Oh alrighty then." I said, eating my slice of cheese pizza. "Artie, who's your partner?"

"Brittany." He replied, smiling at me. I smiled and shook my head. The rest of lunch was pretty interesting. Mercedes, Tina and I agreed to hang out after school, and head to the mall. After lunch, all three of us headed towards our next class. I had study hall with Mercedes while Sam had math.

"See you later Sam." I said with a wave and turned around to talk to Mercedes. "So, how's your day going?"

"Good actually. I'm glad that Santana and I went to first, so we can see you guys suffer."

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"What's going on between you and Sam?"

"Nothing. Like I said yesterday, we aren't dating or anything like that."

"Uh-huh sure. I mean, he was staring at you for the most of lunch, and you weren't even speaking."

"Whatever." I said, walking into the classroom. "He was staring at your ass the whole time you guys did the whole shimmy thing."

"Probably not. He was probably staring at Santana's ass."

"Uh-huh. Trust me, he was staring." I sat down and took out a notebook, pencil and my psychology homework. "I swear he was drooling."

"You're making things up."

"No, I am not making this up Mercedes." I said, looking at her as she sat down.

"Whatever."

"Fine." I said before smiling. Through out study hall, we would pass notes and doodle. Finally the bell signal that it was end of the day, I was excited to head to the mall. I need a girl's day. We gathered Tina and headed out towards Mercedes' car. "I will meet you at the mall?"

"Do you know where it is?" I shook my head.

"So, I will just follow you then." I said, smiling.

"Or we could follow you home that way you can drop off your car, and then carpool?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said with a smile. I headed towards my car to find a note on the windshield. I picked it up, and unfolded it.

_You should start smiling more often; it really looks good on you. _I stared at the note and smiled at it.

"Madison?" I looked over at Mercedes. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." I said with a smile, and headed into my car. By the time I gotten to my house, it was four-thirty. I saw Mercedes and Tina behind my car and waiting for me. I gotten out, and walked to my house. I opened up the door, placed my backpack, put the note into my jeans pocket, grabbed my money from my wallet, and locked the front door, made sure I had my house keys and cell phone in my pockets. I closed the door, and ran to Mercedes' car. I hoped into the backseat and put on my seatbelt. "Alright to the mall!" We spent two or more hours at the mall. It was so much fun having a girls' day even though it was on a school night. We grabbed some food from the food court and sat down.

"So, how long have you and Mike been dating?" I asked, Tina, sipping on my raspberry tea.

"Ever since Asian camp." She said, as if she was in a dreamy state. I looked at Mercedes who just shook her head and looked at me.

"How was your date with Sam the other night?" Tina asked.

"It was great. I was kind of nervous at first, but after a while, I relax and just enjoyed it." I responded, before stabbing my chicken caeser salad. Apparently violently because Mercedes questioned my actions.

"Madison? Are you okay?" I looked up at her.

"Yeah, couldn't be much better."

"Then why were you taking it out on your salad?" Tina asked. I put my fork down and looked down at the table.

"It's just; I don't know what song Sam and I should sing." I lied, not looking at them.

"Don't worry Madison, you will find the right song for you guys. Mike and I actually have found the right song for us to perform." Tina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's called _Sing._ It's where this person has trouble singing for the first time and such. Since we all know him as a dancer, but not a singer." She explain.

"That does sound like the good song for you guys." I stated before taking a drink of my tea. "Thank you guys again for this girls day out. I really needed it."

"Did you have many girl days back home?" Tina asked.

"Well, kind of, but I really don't know." I just shrugged. "I mean, we used to hang out a lot and most of the time we just argue a lot. That's only between me and Lily. Amelia on the other hand, closer than ever. Even though I'm here. Also, my mom has been on my back about my weight, appearance, and friendship with Sam."

"Say what?" Mercedes said. "Hold up, she did what?"

"She goes into this preach mode whenever I mention Sam and school in the same sentence or something like that."

"What does she say about Sam?" Tina asked.

"'I'm afraid if you started seeing this boy, maybe it will turn out to become a Swim Fan kind of thing.' Like I'm going to end up obsessing over Sam. Then she has the gull to tell me that she doesn't want me to end up getting my heart broken. Like she knows that I'm going to get my heart broken." I explained. "Also, she didn't give a rat's ass about me back in Chicago. It was always about my older siblings, until now where she's forced to pay attention to me."

"What about your appearance?"

"She wants me to go to a stupid neurologist so they can see if they can fix my upper right lip." I pointed to lazy part of my lip.

"What's wrong with your lip? I don't see anything wrong with it." Tina said, looking at my face. "I mean, I never noticed it before."

"Me either." Mercedes agreed.

"Thanks guys. What's wrong with it is the muscles didn't develop or something when I was born. Or I went feet first than head first. I don't know. I thought it was going to be able to wake up and end up like your guys lips, but surprise! It didn't. All through out my elementary career I had speech therapy. Then they tested me last year, and I found I have a learning disability." I said, putting my fork done. "All I wanted to be normal, not a freak."

"You're not a freak. Lots of people have problems like that." Mercedes said, putting her hand over my hand giving me a squeeze as a form of comfort. I gave them a small smile and eyed my chicken Caesar salad.

"Is that why you gotten a salad instead of another piece of pizza?" Tina asked. I nodded. "Madison, you will find someone who loves you for you. There is a guy out for you. Somewhere right about now, he's trying to find you."

'Thanks Tina. Alright," I said standing up and picking up my clothes. "Let's go back shopping. I feel like getting a lot of things from Victoria Secret. So that way I can feel more like sexy because a girl should feel sexy all the time."

"Yes! I need to get new perfumes and such too from there." Mercedes said, grabbing her food tray. I pulled up my bags onto my wrist and grabbed my food tray. Once we gotten new things from there, it was time to leave the mall. Mercedes dropped Tina off first, and then me.

"Madison?" I looked at Mercedes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, if you want to escape from your house, there is always mine and Sam's house. You will never be a burden on us."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I hate being a burden. I-"

"Don't finish that thought, my house is always open. I bet Sam's house is always open to you too."

"You know what's kind of funny."

"What?"

"That's what he told me the exact same thing earlier today."

"Well I guess great minds think a like." She said with a smile. Then she pulled up to my driveway.

"Thank you for today Mercedes." I said, unbuckling, grabbing my house keys, my bags, and my phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you. Remember; let one of us knows if you need to escape." I nodded, and gotten out. I shut the door, and then I saw someone leaning against my car.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking at the person who was leaning against my car.

"Well I was just checking to see if you gotten my note." I smiled and flung my bags in front of me.

"Yeah, I had gotten your note." I looked at the person.

"Good." He said, before kissing my cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." I said, watching him walk down the sidewalk. "Maybe next time you can actually park in the driveway."

"Maybe next time you will be actually home when I flung rocks at your window."

"That wouldn't be so much fun."

"Bye Madison."

"Bye." I waved and headed into the house. Once I shut the door, I saw my mom, watching TV this time.

"Hi mom." I said, bending down and picking up my bag.

"Where were you? I gotten inside, I saw your car in the driveway. Once I gotten inside, I saw your bag at the end table, and I didn't see you. So that brings back to my first question, where were you?"

"At the mall with the girls." I said, climbing the stairs to my bedroom. "Don't worry, I ate there."

"Next time leave a note or something."

"Alright mom."

"Who was outside?" I turned around and faced her.

"Nobody mother." I lied, turning back around to go to my bedroom.

"I don't like being lied to Madison Grace Hudson." I stopped and turned around once again.

"Mom, can we not fight at least for one night? I'm getting tired why we always have to fight whenever I'm having such a good day. Okay?" I pleaded.

"Alright, I'm letting this one go, but we have to talk about it sometime Madison."

"Yes mom. Night."

"You're going to bed at eight?"

"I have to get things done for school tomorrow and all through out the week." I said, opening up my door. "Night mom."

"Night honey." I closed my door, and dropped my bags. I took a deep breathe, walked to my bed, and fell onto it. I took a deep breathe, and closed my eyes. Then I heard rocks against my bedroom window. I gotten up and looked to see the person I wanted to see. I opened up the window and stuck my head outside.

"What are you doing here? It's eight at night."

"Well, I kind of wanted to see if you wanted to find songs?"

"I thought you left." I asked.

"Surprise! I'm here."

"How are you going to climb up?"

"I don't know." He looked to see a ladder that was leaning against the house.

"I can let you in through the front door. Wait, my mom is still up." I said, before biting my lower lip. "Or I can come down and bring my computer with me?"

"Sure." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, closed my window, grabbed my computer, turned off my light and headed downstairs. I looked over the banister, and saw that my mom was facing the wall. I went down the stairs quietly, and landed without a thud. I grabbed the doorknob of the door, but of course, my mom had to speak up.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and faced her.

"Going outside…" I said, looking at her.

"Why?"

"It's cooler outside than it is in my room. Also, I can think more clearly outside than in here." I said, looking at her.

"Okay, just be back inside the house by ten. Or you're going to be locked out."

"Got it." I put a thumb up, went outside, and walked to the back. "Okay, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know which window is mine?" I asked, sitting down by him.

"Lucky guess." He replied. I smiled and shook my head.

"Alright let's look for songs."

**The next day…..**

I yawned and stared blankly to the front of the room.

"Hey." I looked at Mercedes.

"Hey." I said before yawning.

"So, how was your night?"

"Long." I said, as I stretched. "I didn't get enough sleep." as I said that, Sam walked in the room.

"Oh Madison…" Mercedes said.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't anything like that. We stayed up really late to look for songs to sing for your information." I finished in time for Sam to sit down next to her.

"Uh-huh."

"It's the truth."

"What's the truth?" He asked.

"About last night." I said, looking at Mercedes.

"Whatever, you guys can call it whatever you want to."

"Mercedes." I said, looking at her. "We're just duet partners. That's all." She started to say something else, but Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay guys. So who is up first today?" He asked, handing Brad some sheet music.

"Mr. Schue, if I may." Kurt raised his hand and looked at him.

"You may." Kurt got up and walked to the front of the room.

"As many of you know, I had a duet partner." I looked to see Sam, who had a sad expression on his face. May I just add that if we had to lie to get out a situation, he could totally pull of the whole 'My dog just died' look. "But due to sensitivities I'd rather not get into at the moment." Then I noticed that Kurt was looking Finn. I raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Sam. "I have dissolved that partnership."

"Okay. So who are you gonna sing a duet with?"

"Quinn." He said, Quinn gotten up and looked at all of us.

"I figured that we don't have a partner. So matter as well group together and we haven't really sung together. We can now." She said, standing next to Kurt.

"Alright, what song guys?" Mr. Schue asked. They said the name, and they started to perform the song. Their voices sounded amazing together. You may not realize it, but it's the truth. Their voices compliment each other perfectly and it seemed like they had fun singing the song. After glee club, was astronomy yay!

"Can I like put my head into my locker, with the door open of course, and take a nap?" I asked Sam, on the way to our lockers. "And you cover for me?" I looked at him, but he had the same expression on his face like he did back in glee club. "Sam? Earth to Sam?"

"What?"

"You're going all space cadet on me again."

"Didn't have enough sleep last night." He replied, taking his things out of his locker, still not really looking at me. I looked at him and thought. _The staring, the date at breadsticks a while ago, the hand holding from breadsticks and to my house, the duet, the note, and now the sad expression on his face. Holy crap! Sam has a crush on me. No, Sam doesn't have a crush on me. I'm just making accusations and such. Although, Quinn didn't have a partner, but he chose me instead of her. Who will make him popular and not at the bottom of the food chain. But he chose to sing with me, of all people. Why didn't I see it before? Maybe because he was distracting me from it! Yeah that could be it. Or was that I started to- _"Madison?"

"Huh?" I asked, staring at him. "Were you saying something?"

"Did you want to meet up after school to practice our song? I brought my guitar with me today, and I thought we could practice it." He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, that sounds totally awesome." I said, smiling at him. "I have to go."

"We have astronomy next Madison." He said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Right, I totally forgot about Astronomy." I replied, opening up my locker. After I gotten my things into my backpack, Sam had already left. "Madison you blew it!'

"Blew what?" I looked at Mercedes.

"I think Sam has a crush on me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he has been staring at me a lot lately, took me out for dinner, duet partners, the handholding, the note that he left on my window. The sad expression that he has on his face. Or I'm really reading into this." I said, closing my locker door. "Oh god, I am reading way into this."

"Just breathe Madison, just wait and see." She said. I started to walk down the hallway with her by my side. "Who knows, if you guys won, then you guys will be going back to Breadsticks." I turned towards her. "You will be fine, I promise. Just text me when you get more evidence." I nodded and headed into Astronomy. I gotten in there, I saw that Mike was sitting by Sam and talking about something. I looked to see Mercedes still standing there, egging me on to sit in front of the boys and interrupted them. I shook my head.

"Ms. Hudson? Would you mind if you took your seat? I would love to start class. Although you're not at your seat." I looked to see both Sam and Mike looked up to see me. _Just kill me now….._ I thought, grabbing an empty seat, and pulling it up to the front of the desk. I sat down and looked at the desk. Then the teacher explained what we had to do to get ready for the project that we are going to present in front of the class. After she excused herself from speaking, all of us started to talk.

"So, Mike. When are you guys going to perform?" I asked, drawing a doodle.

"I don't know, probably soon. When are you guys going to perform?" He asked, looking at me.

"Um, we're practicing after school. Sam said that he brought his guitar and so we can just go to an empty classroom and practice." I said, looking at Sam who wasn't looking at me. It was like that the rest of the class period. Once class ended, Sam was on his way out before I grabbed him and pulled him back into the class.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the teacher who was in the hallway, talking to Mr. Henderson, one of the math teachers.

"Sam, what's wrong you have been distance since glee club." I stated, looking at him.

"I told you, I'm tired." He said, not looking at me.

"Sam…"

"I will see you after school." He walked away and felt really confused. I started to head out of the classroom, only to be stop by Mercedes.

"How did class go?"

"Well, there's something wrong with him alright." I said, looking at her. "I don't know what to do; I have never been in this situation before."

"Well, the best bet is to let Sam cool off and then talk to him after school." She said, looping her arm through my left arm. "C'mon, and let's get some food." I nodded and headed to the lunch room. The rest of the day was kind of a blur until when I needed to find Sam. I grabbed my backpack, and walked down the hall until I heard someone strumming some cords. I walked more down the hall until I could hear the cords more loudly. I poke my head into one of the classrooms and saw Sam just sitting on top of a desk. I smiled to myself and looked down.

"When did you get here?" he asked, I looked up at him.

"A few minutes ago." I answered, pushing myself off of the door frame. "So why this room?"

"I don't know. I just thought we could come to a classroom where I can think I guess." He answered. I joined him on the desk, but sat facing the opposite way from him. I started to play with my fingers, its a little habit when I'm nervous. I took a deep breath and just took the bullet.

"Want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Sam, you haven't really been this chipper person that I know."

"Let's just work on this song." I felt the weight adjust on the desk.

"Sam-"

"Don't." I got off the desk and walked around it to stand in front of him.

"No, I want to talk this out. Is it something that I did?"

"Nope." He said, looking around the room. "Want to know why I love Astronomy so much?"

"Yeah."

"It makes my problems small." He looked at me. "Like, I can just look at the stars at night, and forget about my problems. Like my dyslexia."

"Then why have you been acting so distance ever since glee club ended?" I asked. I saw him look away from me, and then to the floor.

"I-"

"Hey you kids aren't supposed to be in here." We both looked to see the janitor, Mr. Kidney. We shook our heads, packed up our stuff and started to head to our vehicles.

"Hey, do you want to go to my house?" He suggested.

"Sure, that will be fine with me." He nodded.

"See you soon." He walked away and left me there standing.

**At Sam's house….**

I grabbed my backpack, and shut the car door.

"Madison!" I looked up and smiled to see Stacy running towards me.

"Stacy!" I opened up my arms, picked her up and smiled at her. "I haven't seen you in forever! Have you gotten bigger?"

"No!" She said with a smile. "Sammy is waiting for you in the house."

"Let's go and not keep him waiting." I said with a smile. I carried Stacy into the house and saw that Stevie was watching TV. I let her get down, and looked around to find Sam.

"He's in his room." Stevie pointed up the stairs. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Stevie." I replied, and headed upstairs. As I walked up the stairs, I heard some music playing and then I heard Sam's voice.

"Dude, I don't know. How can I tell her? She asked about it today." I stopped short and stood by the door. "Of course I was going to tell her in the classroom, but the janitor came in." Pause "Yeah, she's coming over." I knocked on the door, and waited. "Hold on, she's here." He opened up the door and saw me.

"Why hello Sam." I said with a smile.

"Hey Madison, come in." He opened up the door more, and let me in. I walked to his bed, put down my bag and sat down on his bed. I looked around to see some comic books lying around, some movie posters and such. I saw that Sam was off of the phone now and grabbing his laptop. "Alright, found the perfect song for us to sing."

"Really? What is it?" I asked, moving to the side to let him sit next to me.

"The song is called _Lucky._" He answered before playing the song. "I was listening to it, and it would fit us perfectly."

"Okay. Can we listen to the song?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." He said, hitting the play button. I listened to lyrics very closely. _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend… Does that mean? No. Madison, once again, you're jumping to conclusions. _Then I heard the music stop. "I thought I could play the guitar, because both I and that Jason guy play the guitar. Also we could do some dance moves and such. I could be rocking side to side while you holding my hips." I looked down and kissed my lips. Then I looked to see Sam staring at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally." I said, getting up and standing by him. "So where do you want me to place my hands?"

"On my hips. Well, give me your hands." I lifted up my arms so my hands will be there for him to grab. He pulled me closer to him, where my front was with his back. He placed my right hand on his right hip and my other one on his left shoulder.

"Ah, Sam," I said, looking at him, well his back of his head.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see." I replied, leaning my head to look at him better.

"Well, how about I will behind you, because I'm taller than you, and you can play the guitar." He said as he was turning around.

"Problem."

"What?"

"I never played the guitar before."

"Nonsense."

"It's the truth." I said with a shrug. "I mean, I can only strum, make kind of music, but that's all."

"Well, how about this." He said, taking off of his guitar, and putting it over me. "I know that you're right handed." I felt my body tensed up, and saw his hands grabbed mine, and putting it on the neck of the guitar. "Alright, hold down a chord on the neck, and then with your right hand strum." I strummed and smiled. "There, but, if you want to play the song, you have to learn all the chords and notes to the song."

"Yeah about that," I said, taking it off very carefully. "I'm going to let you do that." I looked at him, and he was staring at me. "Sam…"

"Yeah?" He asked, still staring at me. I tried to form words, but I guess I couldn't say anything. Next thing I knew, Sam was moving his head towards me. I moved my head before he could kiss me. I felt his lips on my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." I said kind of freaking out. "I have to go; I need to finish my psychology homework." I turned around, picked up my bag, and walked out of his room. Before I left, I turned around and saw him looking where I have been standing. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam." I saw his head nod, and I walked out of the room. Once out of the room, I leaned against the wall that was near his bedroom door. I took a deep breath, and then I realized Sam has a crush on me. I was right. _Holy crap! _I ran down the stairs, waved goodbye to Stacy and Stevie, then to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Then walked straight to my car. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Mercedes.

_I'm on my way to my house. Meet me there. I have to tell you something. _

_Alright. See you soon. _

As soon I pulled up to my house, I saw Mercedes' car in the driveway. I turned off my car, gotten out, and gotten into her car.

"Sam almost kissed me! And he has feelings for me!" I blurted out.

"Wait what?"

"We were practicing our song for the competition and all of a sudden. We made eye contact, and then we started to move our heads towards each other. I panicked and I moved my head so he could kiss my cheek. Yeah, I was right; he does have feelings for me. Oh sweet baby Jesus, what in the world am I going to do?" I finished, taking a really long breath.

"Well first off, do you have feelings for him?" I nodded my head. "If I was you, I would march back there and kiss him."

"I'm scared too though." I said, looking at her.

"So is he. If I was you, I would go back and kiss him." I sat there and looked at her.

"Actually, I have a plan." I said, before pulling out my phone and sent a message to Sam saying that I would just meet him at school. I turned towards Mercedes and smiled.

"I don't like that smile." She said. I smiled even wider.

"Oh my dear best friend, it's harmless actually." I responded. "I hope."

**The next day….**

I pulled up, and saw Sam talking with Mike and Finn. I smiled at myself, grabbed my messenger bag, gotten out of my car, locked it and my way to the guys. _You can do this! Go and kiss Sam! Well, just smile at him first, and then kiss him. _As I was still deciding, I was almost in front of them. _There's no turning back now. _I took a deep breathe, and marched up to the boys.

"Hey guys," I said, with a smile.

"Hey Madison." Both Mike and Finn replied. Sam just gave me a smile, and a nod.

"So, are you ready to win this competition?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, when I told Santana it's on like Donkey Kong, I meant it." I said, pretending not to feel the awkward tension.

"Let's do this!" He said, giving me a hi-five.

"I'm going to go." I said after a while.

"I'll walk with you." Sam giving both Mike and Finn a hi-five. Then walking with me. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine." I said, looking at him. "Besides, it would have been my first kiss anyways."

"Really?"

"You sound shock, why?"

"Madison," I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him. "You're this great girl-."

"Who's better off being friends with guys not being their girlfriend to them? I know, I heard this all before Sam. There's no need to remind me." I said, before walking away. I felt a hand on my wrist and he stood in front of me.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say you're this great girl with this great personality, and the guys who turned you down, are missing out on this wonderful girl."

"How many more times are you going to give me compliments?"

"Until you're going to believe me." I looked up at him. I nodded and smiled. Then I gave him a hug.

"Thank you Sam." I muttered.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go and win that duet competition." He said, looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Classes flew by and it was time for glee club. I sat down by Mercedes.

"Did you kiss him" She asked me.

"Nope." I said. "He gave me bunch of compliments though."

"Because they're true." Sam said, sitting by me. I smiled and stared forward. It was Mike's and Tina's turn to their duet. Their song was _Sing;_ it was about well, singing. It was a good song for Mike, since he doesn't really sing all that often. We all laughed and we enjoyed in towards the end.

"So, I will see you in Astronomy?" Sam asked.

"Yup." I answered then he gave me a lopsided grin, and headed out of the room.

"Someone is happy." Mercedes said, looking at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded.

"Your smile gives it all away Madison." Tina agreed with Mercedes.

"I'm just happy that my best friend is talking to me again." I looked at them.

**Sam's Pov**

"You tried kissing Madison? Dude, that's my cousin." I saw Finn walking in and holding the punching bag for me.

"I don't think there's any rule against that." I responded, rotating my shoulder, and then punching the bag once again. "Is there?"

"No but-"

"Look Finn, I have slight feelings for Madison and I want to see where this might be going."

"She's my baby cousin."

"I have feelings for her."

"You said slight."

"Dude, I'm not going to hurt her." I said, looking at him.

"Are you guys still singing together?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Also, how did you know that I tried kissing her?"

"I didn't, I just took a wild guess. You just confirmed it." I looked at him and thought.

"Okay?" I said, studying at him. "I'm going to go. After you told me about not singing with Kurt, I'm kind of worried that you're going to try and tell me that I can't sing with your cousin now?"

"No, that's not it."

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, getting the tape off of my hands. "Like I said, I'm going go now."

Madison's Pov….

"Madison," I looked to see Rachel staring at me. I looked around in the bathroom. "Can we talk?"

"Um sure." I said, raking my fingers through my hair and looking at her. "What's up?"

"Are you singing with Sam?"

"Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard through the great vine that he tried kissing you." I looked at her. "And you left right away."

"Wow…" I said, looking at her. "Do you have like tabs on us all the time?"

"I wouldn't say that." She replied.

"I'm going to go now; you're kind of freaking me out a bit." I said, backing away from Rachel.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're like stalking me."

"Am not!"

"Rachel, you send off the whole 'I'm not trying to be a stalker, but yet I know every move you make.' Wait, that sounds like the song called _everything breath you take _by Sting…" I said, as I reached the door. "In other words, see ya!" I saluted her, and got out of the bathroom.

"Hey," I turned to see Sam walking towards me.

"Hey."

"Did Rachel approach you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Finn approached me too. So, let's get this competition in the bag." He said, smiling at me. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Alright, but if you tried kissing me again, I swear." I said with a finger pointing at him.

"You just not to try and stand not too close to me. That's all I asked." He said.

"Okay, we have a dinner we have to win." I said, nodding and smiling.

The next day…

Today was competition day. Today was the day that Sam and I will be winning the dinner at breadsticks. Also, it was the day that we were going last in glee club.

"Madison," I look to see Sam coming towards me. "Scared?"

"Well yeah, singing in front of the group. What if I forget the lyrics?"

"You'll do fine. I promise." I smiled and nodded. Once we arrived to glee club, it was time for the showdown to begin.

"Alright, who's going first?" Mr. Schue asked us. I looked at Sam and then at Finn and Rachel who had their hands raised. "All right." I saw their outfits, and that's just…I don't know different I guess. By the end of their performance I didn't know what to say.

"Okay. Do I even have to say it?" Mercedes said, looking at us.

"That was really rude." Sam said by me.

"That's like a new level of rude." I responded.

"It was, like, really rude." Tina said behind us.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Quinn interjected.

"I have to agree. It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was…really inappropriate." Mr. Schue said, standing up. "Your costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly…I'm disappointed."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at Mr. Schue.

"Are you serious? I'm-"

"Shocked. We- We're shocked."

"Shocked. I-I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition."

"Yeah." Finn agreed.

"Okay. Let's sit down. Come." Rachel tugged on Finn's hand and led them back to their seats. I felt my nervous already coming alive. I couldn't catch my breathe.

"You'll be fine." Sam whispered and I looked at him.

"Are you sure? This is my first time singing in front of the group." I replied.

"Just pretend that it's just us, singing and goofing off." I nodded.

"Well, getting back on track, who's next?" Mr. Schue asked. I gulped and trying to calm down. Sam raised his hand and I nodded. "All right." I stood in front of the class and waited for Sam.

"Okay, I just want to say I'm really excited and that I couldn't ask for a better partner." He said, pulling his guitar over his head. _Yeah, you could, but oh well._ I thought, standing next to him. I looked at Mercedes who was giving me a reassuring smile. I gulped down and looked at Sam. Who was staring at me, and trying to calm down my nerves. I took my place and waited for Sam to start playing.

Sam

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby, I'm trying._

I looked up at Sam and made eye contact with him.

Me:

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea._

_I keep you with me in my heart _

Then we made eye contact once again. I started to smile at him, which he gave me a smile back.

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Both of Us.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohhh ooohhhh_

_They don't know _

_They don't know _

_How long it takes_

_How long it takes_

_Waiting for love like this_

_Every time _

_Every time_

_We say good-bye_

_I wish we had one more kiss._

_I'll wait for you I promise you_

_I will_

I moved to the other side of the choir room, I looked away and smiled at the ground.

Sam:

_I'm_

Both of us:

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

Then I turned around to see Sam walking towards me. His eyes were glue to mine, and I gave him a smile.

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home someday. _

I put my hands into his and smiled at him. We turned around to face the club and our hands were still holding each others. Then I thought I heard Santana say:

"So freakin charming." Once we done singing, we stood there while everybody else was clapping. We both looked at each other and put our hands back to our sides.

"That was great guys. Tomorrow I will be announcing the winner of the competition. Now get out of here." Mr. Schue said, standing between Sam and me. Then I saw everybody leaving, the only ones left in the room was me and Sam.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Good. We were good."

"You thought you were going to choke and mess up."

"Yeah, for a minute there. I couldn't do it without you." I said, looking at him and smiling at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That dinner at breadsticks is ours." He looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. Well, we have Mercedes and Santana to beat." I said, looking at the floor.

The next day…

"Madison…" I looked back to see Mercedes walking up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys were cute together. So how are the old feelings between you two?"

"I don't know for sure. I mean, I don't know." I said, walking into the choir room.

"Or are you trying to say that you like him but you don't know if he likes you?"

"I don't know for sure. I'm so confused." I sat down and looked at her who sat on the lower raiser.

"Confused about what?" I looked to see Sam coming in.

"Stuff." I said, smiling.

"Stuff that you have been dealing with since the first day of school." Mercedes said in a singing voice. I chuckled and looked at her.

"I'm not going to talk to you right now. We're competing for the same thing." I said to her.

"Yeah and which me and Mercedes is going to win. Don't think that little duet that you guys did was enough for the competition." Santana said walking into the choir room.

"Like I said earlier, it's on like Donkey Kong." I voiced.

"Also we brought our A-game." Sam said next to me. I smiled at him and looked down at the floor. Then Quinn, me, and Sam was trying to get Mercedes attention from talking to Santana. I rolled up a piece of notebook paper and threw it at her. Which totally went over her?

"Who threw that?" She asked, looking at us.

"I did. It was supposed to get your attention but, it didn't." I said before laughing.

"Okay, since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race. I guess it's time to take it a vote." I gave Sam a note card and a pen. All of us wrote down who should won. We all put the cards or pieces of paper into the hat and waited patiently.

"Well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves." I looked at Sam who just shrugged. "Even those who didn't compete we do have a winner." I leaned onto my legs. "And the winner is…." I saw that Mercedes started to lean forward as I did. "By two votes…" I looked to see Sam leaning with me. "Sam and Madison!" I looked at Sam who just smiled.

"What? What?" Santana said. Sam jumped up and I followed him. "Screw that! I want my sticks!" I looked at Santana who was about to strangle Sam. Good thing that Mercedes had Santana's arm, or we will have an ugly fight on our hands. I saw that Sam was just smiling.

"Let it go. Let it go." Mercedes said, fighting to contain Santana.

"Unbelievable."

"That was mine."

"I don't know how this happened." Rachel said, as I was walking down to stand by Sam. Once I stood by Sam he looked at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"So, is this our second date?" He asked me.

"I don't think this is a date." I responded.

"Why?"

"'Cause Mr. Schue is going to pay for our date." I said, as he was showing off the coupons. "If it was our second date." Then I saw Santana crying.

"All right, that concludes the duet competition. See you guys tomorrow." Mr. Schue said, before leaving to his office. Both Sam and I walked back to our seats to get our backpacks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me. I stood there and thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"About giving these to Mercedes and Santana. She was upset that we won."

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Well, if I ever want to get on Santana's good side." He said, showing me the coupons. I smiled and nodded. "And also, if I wanted to take you out again, I wouldn't use Mr. Shoe's coupons. A gentleman usually pays."

"Yeah, I think she will like that." I replied. "Hey Mercedes, Santana." They both froze and looked at us.

"What do you guys want?"

"Actually what you wanted all a long." Sam said, stepping down and handing over the coupons.

"Are you sure? Cause you guys won fair and square." Santana said, looking at us.

"Yeah, we're sure." He replied. "Besides, I was going to bring Madison to breadsticks again anyways. After all, they do have endless supply of breadsticks."

"Thank you guys." Mercedes said before hugging us.

"No problem." I said with a shrug. They took the coupons and walked away. "We still won though."

"Yeah, yeah we did." He said before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "So how about you and me breadsticks tonight?"

"I would like that." I replied smiling. "What did you use in your hair by the way?"

"How?"

"That day that Kurt approached you, brought out the truth. I thought it was natural."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yes! I fooled one person!"

"Ha-ha. Now, tell me."

"Lemon juice." He said, walking away from me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Wow, I never thought that lemon juice will make ones hair that bright blonde." I said, walking to catch up with him. All in all, it was fun doing the competition. Yeah, it brought out the worse in people, called Satan. I mean, Santana, but it kind of brought people close together. I don't know this thing with Sam is going to go, but I'm pretty sure I will be happy wherever it will lead us too. Friendship or even more one day. Although, it gave me confidence boost that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, did you like it? Give me any pointers? I know that you guys hate Madison, but please stay with me.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW….**

**Next up Rocky Horror Glee Show**


	5. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

** Alright! It's finally here! It only took me what, three weeks or two weeks? I'm doing good! I must give you a heads up. I'm starting school within two weeks. I was hoping that I would be towards The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, but no luck. I have like six episodes! Woo! I just have to sit down and rewatch Never Been Kissed to get an idea. First I have to find my copy of the second season, then I will watch it again. Go and check out my new story, Sue's Angels! I want to say thank you to my beta Dualities aka Recycle Kat.**

**Disclamiar: The same old same 'ol. I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show, or the songs. I did recorded once. *shrugs***

* * *

><p>All right, have you seen Rocky Horror Show? Where there's these two squares named Brad and Janet. They get engaged at a friends' wedding. Then they were going somewhere, and they ended up having a flat tire, in the pouring rain. Anyways, they ended up going to Dr. Frank-N-Furter's castle with his cast of misfits. Long story short, the show is wonderful, extremely risqué, and very full of people in their underwear; including an extremely handsome creature that Dr. Frank-N-Furter created for his pleasure. Mr. Schuester decided that the McKinley High School Glee Club is going to put on Rocky Horror Picture Show. In other words, we're going to perform a very risqué play for the whole world to see. I don't even know where in the hell he got the idea of putting this play on. Alright, enough of me talking let me take you to the day that Mr. Schue decided to introduce his crazy idea of the whole idea of the play.<p>

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween this year?" I heard Kurt ask Brittany.

"I'm going as peanut allergy." Brittany said with a smile.

"I don't know want to know." I said, making an 'x' on Mercedes' tic tac toe board that she made on a piece of paper. Then it was Mercedes' turn, and she totally beat me. "Did I seriously just lose another game of tic tac toe?" I asked Mercedes, taking the sheet of paper out of her hands.

"Let me see." Sam said, taking the piece of paper from my hands. "You didn't stop Mercedes. See right there." He pointed out and I stared at him, then I laughed.

"Thanks Sam."

"I asked if you needed any help. But no, you didn't want my help."

"Because I thought I was for sure to going to win this round." I admitted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Madison, but that's like your third game that you lost of tic tac toe." Mercedes said.

"Well it's a game of focus and you didn't have that." Quinn said from behind us.

"I was distracted, okay? I was distracted." I said

"I wonder why." Mercedes said, with a smile. I glared at her but I end up laugh

"Great news, guys." Mr. Schue said, walking into the classroom. "I've had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson." He said, standing in front of us. "it's a musical."

"Please be Evita. Please be Evita." I heard Rachel say.

"Pleas be Hairspray! I'm begging you please be Hairspray!" I clasped my hands together, and looked to the sky.

"Rocky Horror!" He announced.

" Oh well." I said sighing. I felt Mercedes' hand patting me on the back. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Nice!"

"I've never seen it." Finn said.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked. Here we go..

"Yeah?"

"While I admire your choice of the groundbreaking '70s musical. Aren't you worried that the adult theme might be a point of controversy?"

"Seriously. A school in Texas couldn't even do Rent. Caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show." Kurt said.

"I don't see why we couldn't do Hairspray if we so worried about the whole adult theme for Rocky Horror." I pointed out. "I mean, yeah they have the whole sexual innuendoes and such, but it would be fun to play Tracy." I shrugged. "Or Mercedes could be Tracy. I mean from what I saw from the duets competition she could really nail those high notes, and plus I think it would be cool. Although, who would play Link?" Obviously, no one had heard me because they kept on talking.

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts, pushing boundaries? Doing things people say you can't do for the sake of self-expression? I got it all figured out. I cut out some of the risqué sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure that they're okay with it." I grabbed the stack of papers from Mercedes, took some, and gave them to Sam. "And we are going to charge admission, and use the proceeds to help pay for transportation to nationals in New York." I did a little dance in my chair.

"Ooh, yeah."

"Okay. Let's talk about casting."

"Oh. Finn and I will play Brad and Janet." I saw Mercedes rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair, right?" Artie asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Mr. Schue said. I wrote down Artie's, Finn's and Rachel's names down. "And I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter."

"No. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets, and wearing lipstick." Kurt said, looking panicked.

"Why? 'Cause that look was last season?" Santana asked.

"I'll do it." We all looked at Mike.

"Really?" Tina asked him, holding his hand. "It's like the male lead."

"I know, but I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice after our duets project." Mike explained.

"Great. I have no problem with that." Mr. Schue said. "we're a little short of female roles."

"So why do most of us need permission slips if we're short on female roles?" I asked. They all looked at me. "What? I was just asking."

"As I was saying." Mr. Schue said, looking at me.

"What? Proceed." I said.

"So we have to double up on Columbia's and Magentas." He said.

"It's standard practice on Broadway. It'll preserve your voices." Rachel explained.

"I'd like to preserve you in a jar. In my basement." I started to giggle when Mercedes said that. She said it with a straight face too. How could you not laugh at that?

"If that happens, Mr. Schue, we might need an understudy for Janet." I smiled. Rachel looked at me. "What?"

"Sam. I'd like you to play the role of the creature." Mr. Schue said, moving on.

"From the black lagoon?" I kind of smiled and looked away.

"He means Rocky." I pointed out.

"He's like the Frankenstein character, but blond." Quinn said, I'm guessing looking at Sam. "You'll kill the part. He's cute, just like you." I looked Mercedes and then looked at Quinn.

"If I need to move so you can sit by Rocky, just let me know. Just in case you want to like, I don't know, jump his bones?" I said to Quinn. She just smiled and nodded.

"I would like to sit by him. I won't jump his bones."

"By all means that's your business. Not mine." I said, switching places with her. I sat in the top of the triangle of Quinn and Mercedes now.

"Better start working on those abs." Santana remarked.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies." Sam said, looking at Santana. "I have no problem showing off my body."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go now before this gets anymore awkward. Or when it gets to the point where Sam starts singing that one song about the catwalk, and he ditches his shirt." I said, grabbing my backpack once again, and putting over my shoulder. "So, see ya next time!"

"Madison, sit." Mercedes said, looking at me. I sat back down and stared at the front of the class. There was a really long awkward pause.

"Whelp. This is really awkward now." I looked down at my fingertips. Then Mr. Schuester broke the awkward tension.

"Okay, looks like we got ourselves a show." Mr. Schue said, before all of us cheering. "I will see you guys next time."

"Finally thank god." I said to Mercedes. "Let's get out of here before they start having Sam strip."

"You don't want to see the show?" She teased.

"Between you and me, I would, but I don't want to part of the whole Santana/Quinn tag team thing that's beginning" I said motioning over at them who were just discussing something to do with Sam's body.

"I get it, Madison is jealous."

"Madison isn't jealous, she just doesn't want to... alright, just a tad jealous. I don't even know why I should even be jealous." I explained, walking out of the choir room.

"Because you like Sam." I looked at her and then looked away quickly. "Wait, how much do you like Sam?"

"Just a little." She stared at me. "Fine, I think he's hot. There I said it. If there is another guy who is hotter than Sam, trust me I would be all up in that business. Well not really up in that business. This is why I hate having crushes on cute guys. I mean, yeah, Sam and I are kind of dating? I think. Or we're just best friends that likes going out to Breadstix together. Or what are we really?"

"Girl, you need to figure what's going on between you two before someone comes in and takes him away. Now, I have to go make my way to my next class. See you at lunch." I gave her a little wave and headed to my locker. I reached my locker, and started to unlock my locker.

"Are you okay?" I looked to see Sam. I looked all around him, and behind him.

"Depends on your definition of okay." I said, pulling out my English books out of my bag and into my locker. I grabbed my astronomy book and notebook, and put it into my bag. "If your definition is fairly good then you can say that I'm good." I felt his hand on my left hand.

"Hey, remember when I told you that if you need anyone to talk to or something, that me or Mercedes is available." I looked at him and really looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm good." I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Besides, don't you need to go and hit the gym to work on those wonderful abs that could probably cut glass?"

"Do you want to see?" He asked with a smile. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I mean unless you don't want to show me, then it's totally fine. Although, we may need someone to call nine one-one or take you to the nurse's office to get you stitched up and such." I said with a smile. "By the way, is it even possible for you to cut glass with those abs?"

"For me to know, for you to find out."

"I should be there with like a thing of band aids or something?" I looked at him. "Or I can just like stare at your wonderful abs."

"Which one do you want to do?" I just stared at him.

"How about we just go to Astronomy before I say something stupid." I said, putting my hands into my back pockets.

"You just don't want to see my abs because you might pass out." He remarked.

"Sam," I said, before putting my hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm just going to go to Astronomy now. See you in there."

"Madison." I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Wanna wait for me?" I nodded and leaned against my locker. "Do you own a copy of Rocky Horror?"

"Maybe. Or I recorded it. Did you want to come over to see your character and see what he does? I think we have popcorn."

"Okay, cool." He said, shutting his locker door, and looking at me. I nodded.

"Just let me know when you want to come over and all." I responded.

"I was thinking like before we have the whole dress rehearsal and such."

"Alright. So if you want, I can look to see if we have it and let you know tonight?" I shrugged.

"Yeah." He shut his locker and turned towards me. "Are you ready to hit Astronomy?"

"Hell yeah. Ever since we finished our project, I have liked Astronomy again." I said, walking beside him. By the time we gotten done with everything at school, it was the end of the day. By the time I came home, it was a quarter to four. Once I walked through the door, I saw a guy on the couch.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Yeah, in the kitchen honey." I heard her.

"Hi." The guy said.

"Hi." I slipped off of my backpack and headed into the kitchen. "Mom, who is in the living room?"

"His name is Robert. I met him in the grocery store three weeks ago, and I told him that he can come over for dinner."

"Oh, okay. What are we having?"

"Well see, it's going to be me and him."

"What about me?"

"You have to figure out something. Sorry honey, but it's a date night for me."

"Alright. By the way, do we have Rocky Horror?"

"Yeah, I think it's in the DVD case."

"Okay." I said, walking out and seeing Robert on the couch. I kind of smiled and walked towards the case. I opened it up, and looked for Rocky Horror. I picked it out, ran upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number. I sat down on my bed and waited for him to answer.

"What up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if we can hang out tonight? I do have Rocky Horror."

"Yeah, for sure. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be fine." I said, smiling. "Don't you have to ask your parents?"

"That's right, hold on. I will be right back." He responded. I looked around my room and stared at one of my posters I had up. "Madison?

"Yeah?" I asked, looking towards my phone.

"My mom said that it wouldn't be a problem."

"Alright, thank you Sam."

"You're welcome. So see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I smiled. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Madison." I hung up and called Mercedes. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I was wondering if I could crash there tonight. My mom has a date over tonight, and I rather be not in the same house as them."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to come over for dinner?"

"Actually I'm going to Sam's house for dinner and watching Rocky Horror. I'll be coming over after that though. Are you sure it's fine with your parents if I could crash there?"

"Hold on and let me ask." She said. After a while she came back. "They said it's totally fine. I explained what's going on and such."

"Alright, thank you Mercedes."

"No problem."

"I will need your address though. So that way I can find your house." I said, grabbing clothes, going to my closet and grabbing one of my old backpacks. "Since it has been a while since I have been over there and such. Also, when I was little, I wasn't paying attention to the whole address thing."

"That's totally understandable. Do you have a pen and paper ready?"

"No, hold on." I grabbed a pen from my collection and a piece of notebook paper. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Thirty-two twenty four, Apple street. It's on the right hand side, you can't miss it."

"Alright, I will see you after I get done at Sam's house."

"Okay, bye Madison."

"Bye Mercedes." I replied, hanging up and grabbing clothes from my drawers. I stuffed the piece of paper that had Mercedes' address into my pocket. I turned around to stuff the clothes but I saw that my mother was in my doorframe. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well I'm going to go to Sam's house for dinner and we're going to watch Rocky Horror. Then I'm going to stay the night at Mercedes' house so you won't be to worry about making really loud noises." I said, grabbing my computer, and putting it into my school bag.

"I didn't want you to leave."

"Bullshit! Mom. That's completely bullshit. Then why did you say, 'oh I'm just making dinner for the two of us?' That totally screams, 'Madison honey, I want the house completely to ourselves and maybe you should leave the house so we can make some hot and heavy sex because I haven't had any since I was with your father. Even then, it was just plain out nasty.' Really mom? It's your first date!" I started to make gagging noises.

"Madison Grace Hudson, watch your language!"

"Well it's the truth! God mom!" I grabbed both of my bags and put the movie into my backpack. "Please leave my room."

"Fine, we are not done having this talk."

"What talk mother? That you can't keep it in your pants that you're so desperate to screw Robert? Oh wait, so that way you can talk crap about my friendship with Sam. I'm going to be late for dinner." I shut my bedroom and locked it.

"What happen to the one that you had from the old house?"

"I switched it out for another."

"With what money?"

"The money that I earned from babysitting Hannah, Lacy, Maria, and Jason." I looked at her. "Mom, I'm going to be sixteen next month. I want my own privacy. Now if you excused me." I walked down the stairs and slipped on my shoes. I turned to see Robert sitting there, adjusting his glasses. "It was nice to meet you Robert."

"Ah, same to you Madison? Am I right?" I nodded.

"Bye mom. See you tomorrow." I grabbed the door, and opened it up. I went down the stairs, and headed towards my car. I pulled out my phone and texted Sam:

_On my way, see you in a few._

_Alright, see you soon Mad. _I put my phone back into my pocket, and headed to my car. When I arrived to Sam's house, he was sitting on the front yard and smiled once I parked. I grabbed my backpack, which had the movie and my laptop. I opened up the door, to find that Sam had moved from his spot on the yard.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey back to you." I replied with a smile. "Thank you for having me for dinner and watching the movie."

"No problem. I was kind of wondering why you wanted to come over tonight?"

"My mom has a date. I asked her what's for dinner, she said that she said that she was only making enough for her and Robert."

"Who's Robert?"

"I guess her boyfriend." I shrugged. "So I thought, matter as well find the movie, and ask if you wanted to watch it. Also take you up on the whole coming over here. Since your parents likes me and such."

"How did they meet?"

"In the grocery store, like three weeks ago? I think." I looked at him. "Anyway, I'm just glad I'm out of there tonight."

"Well," He said, smiling at me. "I hope you like chicken."

"Are you kidding me? I love chicken. It's very delicious."

"How about rice?"

"That's fine." I said with a smile. "Oh, I brought my laptop just in case you want to watch the movie on there or not."

"Okay." He smiled. We headed into the house, which by the time I gotten into the living room, I heard a small voice.

"Madison!" I looked to see Stacy running towards me.

"Hey!" I said, opening up my arms and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good! Are you going to eat dinner with us?" I nodded. "Cool! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I lost one of my teeth today." She opened up her mouth and showed me.

"That's amazing Stacy!"

"Uh-huh, and I want you to sit by me." Stacy said, pulling me into the dining room. I giggled and looked to see Mrs. Evans in the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Evans." She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Madison, I'm so glad that you're over for dinner."

"Thanks for having me." I smiled and dropped my bag. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, actually. I do. I was wondering if you can stir the rice for me?" She showed me her hands. "I have to wash off this topping off of my hands."

"I can totally do that." I smiled, picked up the spoon, and stirred the rice. I heard the front door open and closed, and then I heard Stacy yelling 'Daddy!' I smiled and remembered when I was her age; my dad used to pick me up and spun me around.

"Mary?"

"In here Dwight." She said, drying her hands off. "We have a guest for dinner too." I heard his footsteps enter into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Madison. Wasn't expecting you." He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know. It was kind of a late notice kind of thing."

"Her mom is on a date and so Sam asked if she could have dinner here." Mrs. Evans said, looking at her husband. "And I told Sam to tell her yes."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime." He responded with a smile. I nodded and stirred the rice once again.

"All right, let me see the rice." She said, looking at the pot. "That's fantastic. You can go and track down Sam. I will let you guys know when it's time for dinner." I nodded, gave her the spoon, picked up my bag, and headed up stairs. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Hold on one sec." Sam replied.

"Oh take your time." I responded. I looked down at my fingers and waited. Then I heard the door open and I looked up. When I looked up, I saw a very shirtless Sam. Well, Sam was having a hard time putting a shirt on. I raked my eyes over his toned body. I gulped and looked to see him fixing his shirt. "Hey. Your dad's home."

"Oh, yeah. I heard him." He said staring at me.

"What?"

"Are you blushing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, kissing my teeth from smiling like an idiot and giggling like a schoolgirl. "I gotten a sunburn earlier today."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways, please come right on in." He grabbed some of his dirty clothes and put into his hamper. I looked around still the same set up like it was when the last time I was in here. "So, I figured we could watch the movie after dinner. If that's fine with you."

"Yeah, totally. I wasn't for sure because it's a school night." I replied, not taking any chances to find him shirtless again. "Or we can start watching the movie, then eat dinner and finish the movie. It's up to you."

"That's awesome." He said, sitting down on his bed. "You can sit down if you want." I looked at the chair and sat there. "Madison, how can you sit over there if we're planning on watching the movie on your laptop"

"That is a very good point right there." I said, smiling. I slid off my shoes and sat ten inches away from Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally. Never better. Why?" I faced him.

"Because you're acting really strange."

"Me? Strange? Ha, I'm totally fine." I said, taking out my laptop and woke it up from the sleep mode. I took out the movie, and looked at Sam, who was staring at my background.

"So, are these your friends from Chicago?" He pointed out to Amelia, Me, and Lily, smiling at the camera. That was the day before my dad told my mother that he cheated on her.

"Yeah." I said, putting down the movie. "The redhead is Amelia and the blonde is Lily. All three of us has been friends since the seventh grade? I believe. Amelia and I have been best friends since we were two."

"Wow, I never knew anyone who was still best friends with their childhood friend."

"Surprise. You do know." I smiled at him and took out the movie, and popped it into the computer. "Alright Mr. Sam Evans, be prepared to be entertained by The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Bring it." He said, staring at me. I smiled and put the computer in the middle of us. By the time that Janet and Brad walked into the castle, dinner was done. All of us laughed at Sam's impressions and bad jokes.

"Sammy, you're a goof-ball." Stacy said, looking at her brother.

"You love it when your brother is a goof-ball." He replied smiling at his sister.

"That's all the time." Stevie said, looking his brother.

"So Madison," Mr. Evans started. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Um, actually I lived here before. Then I moved to Chicago, and look, I'm back in Lima." I said with a smile and a shrug.

"Let me guess, a Chicago bears fan? Am I right?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yup. You guys have a Chicago bear's fan in your presences. Let me guess you, Sam and Stevie all root for the Tennessee Titans?"

"It's only right. Nothing else will be uncivilized." Sam said, looking at me.

"Uh-huh." I replied, before taking another bite of chicken. We continued to talk before we cleaned up and did the dishes. Then Sam and I excused ourselves to go back to his bedroom to finish watching Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Make sure you keep your door open Samuel." We heard his mother said.

"Okay." he said, walking beside me. We continued watching the movie, and then the mood kind of gotten awkward once it got to the song where Janet sings to Rocky. "So, basically I will be Mike's sex slave and Rachel's character cheats on Finn's character with my character?"

"Basically. Well, except for the fact that they don't really have sex. I don't think." I said, looking at him.

"Alright then." He said, looking back at the computer screen. By the time the movie ended, we were talking. "Wait, let me get this straight, you gotten so mad at your sister, you flung your fork down onto your plate then somehow it stabbed her in the knuckle."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to do though. I knew that I threw the fork down, but I didn't expect it to get stuck in my sister's knuckles. I think she has a scar from it, I'm not for sure." I yawned and stretched. "Also, I was kind of reckless when I was younger too."

"What else did you do? Besides the whole stabbing your sister in the knuckles."

"When I was about Stacy's age, I believe. I was climbing up or down this tree that my aunt has on her side yard. So me and my cousin climbed the tree, and then it was time for dinner or something. Anyways, I was climbing down and something happened that caused my left hand to be split open." I showed him my left palm. "When I walked into the house my mom was furious. So she washed my hand, cleaned it up, wrapped it up in something. Anyways, both my mom and aunt told me to head to the backyard and play with my cousins." I ran a finger down the middle of my hand. Then I felt Sam's hand grabbed mine, and pulled it closer to his face. He ran down a finger on my hand, and looked at it. I didn't noticed how close we had gotten every since the movie ended. I did notice that my breath had hitched when he looked me in the eyes. "Sam." He didn't say anything but still stared into my eyes. I felt like we were getting closer, but then I saw the time. It was eleven at night. "I should go."

"What?" He said, looking at me, but then he followed my eyes towards the alarm clock. "Oh, I didn't know it was this late." He let go of my hand, and put some distance between us.

"Me either. My mom is going to kill me." I lied, put my laptop back into my school bag, along with the movie case. I slipped my shoes back on, grabbed my keys off of his dresser, and my cell phone from his bed. I grabbed my backpack and looked at him. "Alright, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to walk you to the door." He said with a smile. I nodded and crept out of his bedroom. I heard him behind me, and I started down the stairs very quiet. Once I landed on the main floor, I heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What was that? Halloween is coming up and I'm scared."

"You don't like things that goes bump into the night?"

"That would be a no. Ever since I was little, been terrified of the dark, and noises in the kitchen. Well anywhere that's in the dark." I confessed. Then I heard a dish that was placed into the sink.

"It's probably my dad." He said.

"You're darn right it's your dad." We both looked to see Mr. Evans walking out of the kitchen. "It's pretty late, especially since it's a school night."

"We just got done watching a movie that I brought over. Sorry if I broke any rules or anything." I said. "I can take the blame." Mr. Evans kind of chuckled.

"There's no need to Madison. I think you should go home though. Like you said, it's pretty late for a school night anyways."

"Alright." I faced Sam. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Night Madison."

"Night Sam. Night Mr. Evans."

"Text me when you get to your house." He said, smiling. I nodded and headed to my car. I gotten into my car, I took out the paper I written Mercedes' address on, and programmed it into the GPS. I started it up, and headed to Mercedes house. Once I arrived, it was a quarter to midnight. I took a deep breath, grabbed my stuff, closed my door, locked it, and headed towards her house. I know that I shouldn't have lied to Sam, but some things I don't want to tell my best friend. I pulled out my phone and sent Sam a quick text.

_Made it safe and sound. Now, go to sleep Mister_.

_Ha-ha. See you tomorrow._

_See ya. _I put my phone, and saw that Mercedes was still up. Well someone was. I walked around to see if any doors were open. Note to self, leave a lot earlier than eleven from Sam's house. With my luck, all the doors were locked, (should've known that from the start, right? Yeah, I agree with you.) Any who, I did find a window that was open. Yet, it was the window to kitchen, but hey, at least it was open, right? I positioned myself on the window sill, and crawled through the window. Once I gotten my head into the house, someone turned on the lights. It was my best friend, Mercedes. In her footie pjs.

"It's nice to see you." She said with a smile.

"I should've texted you and let you know that I was running kind of late."

"Kind of late?" She asked. "Madison, it's five past twelve."

"See, I can explain that. Just, can you help me? I'm afraid that if I move I would end up on my head. And I don't need another head injury, this time, caused by a floor. Not a basketball." I said. She walked towards me and pulled me in until I could put my feet onto the floor. "You think of the history of my siblings sneaking out of the house, and sneaking back into it, I would've learned something."

"Yeah, you think so." Mercedes said, looking at me. I fixed my clothes and my messenger bag. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what." I really looked at her.

"Ooh. About the reason why I'm here late."

"Bingo."

"Well, let's see. We ate dinner, watched the movie, and then talked." I nodded. "Yeah, that's about it."

"So, you guys had another date?"

"No, no. I ate dinner with his family."

"What about the movie?"

"We watched Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Where?"

"On his bed." She smiled at me. "I don't like that smile Jones."

"You guys are going out."

"Are not! We're not going out. There's nothing between us. Yet, I think we almost shared a kiss." I bit my lip.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I think. I'm not for sure." I said, with a nod. "It's still kind of fuzzy."

"Did you guys at least talked about your feelings?"

"No, I talked about his childhood and mine." I answered.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Well it's the truth." I said with a smile. "Alright, I'm going to go to the spare bedroom and go to sleep." I started to walk, but stopped and turned around. "Where is the spare bedroom anyway?"

"Follow me." She said. After she showed me and I gotten ready for bed. I pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. Once in the bed, I took a deep breath. It felt so good not being at home, wish I can escape from it all the time. The next morning I woke up with my right foot sticking out of the blanket hanging over the edge, spread out on the bed, laying on my stomach, some of the pillows on the floor, my hair out of my bun that I put up last night, some drool on my face, and on my pillow. I sat up and looked at the mess that I have made. Usually I don't I'm not a big bed hog or blanket hog, but hey, the bed is a lot bigger than my full sized bed that I have back at my house. I wiped off the drool that was left on my face, and stared at my phone. It was six-fifteen and I had like three messages. I groaned and put my face back into my pillow and my butt sticking up. No wonder why dogs do this, it's very comfortable.

"Madison?" I lifted up my head and looked at the door. I gotten off of the bed, and opened up the door to see Mercedes already for school. "Good, you're up."

"Unfortunately." I said, walking back to the bed and sitting down.

"Wow, you move a lot in your sleep." She said, looking at the pillows and such.

"What can I say? I don't have a queen size bed. I have a full size and I like this bed. It's very comfortable." I said with a grin. "It was the best sleep I have had since the first night we gotten here."

"Then your mother decided to become a bitch." I nodded. "Your hair is a hot damn mess. How come you never wrap it?"

"I had it in a bun... Does that count?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I don't think it counts. Although, get dress. I thought we could always car pool if you don't mind." I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't mind." I looked at my fingers. "Meet up in five?" She nodded and left the room.

"If you need help with your hair and all, just let me know."

"Alright, thank you Mercedes." I followed her and shut the door behind her. I went back, changed into the clothes that I brought, made the bed. I was just smoothing out the comforter, when I heard a knock. "Coming." I opened up the door, to see a older woman with the same doe eyes as Mercedes.

"I thought when Mercedes said that a girl named Madison would be spending the night, I had a feeling it would be you." I smiled. "Come here and give me a hug stranger!" I smiled and hugged her. "My have you grown since the last time we saw you. How have you been?"

"Good. Except for my dad leaving us almost a year ago. It would be a year ago on my birthday actually."

"Aw, I'm sorry dear. How is Ben and Allie?"

"Really good actually. They both have families and they are really happy."

"How are things with your mother?"

"Could be better." I shrugged and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been harping on me ever since we moved back about my weight and my lip. I know she's doing this because she loves me." I said.

"Honey, if this continues, you can stay here with us. We would love for you to be around." She said, putting her hands on my cheeks. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jones." I responded.

"No problem honey." She smiled at me. "Now, let's take care of your hair. It's a mess." I nodded and followed her to the bathroom where Mercedes' hair stuff was in there. By the time they got down with my hair, it was straight and still shiny as ever. "Alright you two go and grab something to eat then head out of here." Once we gotten down eating, it was time to leave for school.

"Before we leave for school, we have to swing by to pick up Quinn and Tina. They thought we could have some girl time before school." I nodded and headed to Mercedes' SUV. Once we arrived, we saw the boys hanging around Sam's truck again.

"I will see you guys in glee club." Tina said, walking towards Mike who was waiting for her.

"I have to find Santana and Brittany. See ya!" Quinn said, walking towards where most of the cheerios were at.

"Do you want to ditch me and head over towards Sam?" Mercedes asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm good."

"Hudson! Jones!" I looked over to see Sam waving at us. We both waved and stopped walking.

"I'm going to head into the school. You can go and visit with him." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys are friends. I'll see you in English." I walked towards the school and saw Finn standing there. "What up cous?"

"Not much, just waiting for Rachel." He said, looking around.

"I thought you usually arrived with her?"

"Well not today. So, who are you going to play in Rocky Horror?"

"I don't know, maybe a tree. Or be something. Or I can help with the costumes. Who knows?" I smiled. "Are you ready to play Brad?"

"Not really." He said, before looking around, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the other side where there was anybody there. "I have to say something. I know this is not manly or anything, but I'm kinda insecure about how I look."

"Finn." I put my hand on my cousin's shoulder. "You will be fine. I mean trust me, I should know. I have dealt with this problem and I'm dealing with it again."

" do you meaning dealing with it again?" I just shook my head. "Never mind, changing topics. Why aren't you around Sam? You are usually by him."

"I have to get something out of my locker, besides. I think he is content." I headed into the school.

In Glee Club...

"Madison Madison." I looked to see Sam walking towards me. "How come you didn't talk to me? Was it something that I did last night?" I shook my head.

"Nothing that you did. Just I had to get my homework out for English. That's all." I said going back facing the front of the room. If count you being shirtless, then yes. It should be outlawed.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" I looked at him.

"There? You happy?"

"Not quite. What's going on at your house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mercedes was saying that your mom has been giving you a hard time. Don't get mad at Mercedes, she's just looking after you." He explained before Mercedes stood in front of us.

"Maddie, he should know the rest." She said, with her shiny red hat in her hand. I nodded and looked at my fingers.

"Alright my mo-"

"All right, places, Finn and Rachel. I wanna start with "Damn it Janet."" Mr. Schue said, looking over his sheet.

"This talk isn't finished." Sam whispered at me. I looked at him and kind of smiled.

"Alright."

"Oh, I cannot wait till Finn takes his top off. So we can all see the hotness underneath."

"What are you talking about?" Finn said, looking at Santana.

"You can't have sloppy Joes everyday for lunch and get away with it." Brittany said, smiling.

"Um, that's incredibly rude." Rachel pointed out.

"Is it? Guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look every day. They objectify us all the time." Quinn shouted back

"She sort of has a point." Tina said behind me. I shook my head and stared at the front of the room, once again.

"Yeah. Earlier today Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra." Santana said.

"I'm super looking forward to see Sam in his gold bikini." Brittany stated.

"It's gonna be "ab-ulous." Sam said with a smile. I looked at him and kind of chuckled.

"Is that even a word?" I asked.

"I just dropped the F." Sam answered, looking at me, smiling.

"Ah, gotcha." I said.

"Kind of slow this morning? Hudson?" He asked me with a smirk.

"No." I said, looking away. I kissed my lips trying to fight a smile and I just shook my head.

"Can we get on with rehearsal, please?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Schue said. "I agree. Yes. Let's stay focused, guys. All right, Riff Raff, Columbia and Magenta-Team one. Take your places. Let's rock and roll." I pulled out my script and looked where we were at.

"Whoo!" Someone said behind me. Finn and Rachel started to sing "Damn it Janet." All of us were mouthing along with the songs and such. In the middle of the rehearsal, Sue showed up who wanted to talk to Mr. Schue. All of us stayed attention to the rehearsal, but most of us didn't pay attention. By the time Mr. Schue gotten back, we were already talking.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on?" Sam asked.

"It's just my mom. That's all." I gave him the cliff notes.

"Madison, just tell him." Mercedes said, having her hat in her hands.

"Fine. My mom has-"

"Alright guys. Sue is now part of this production." Mr. Schue said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, putting my head into my hands. "I shouldn't talk."

"So this was good rehearsal. Thursday night is the dress rehearsal. Get ready for it." Mr. Schue said, letting us leave.

Later that day... McKinley High Fitness room.

Sam's Pov

"Seventy-five. Chicken, egg whites, fish-no salmon- oatmeal, brown rice but not after 6:00pm." I was telling Finn and Artie. "No butter or oil, and no soda."

"That's all you eat?" Finn asked me.

"Ain't no carpool lane to sexy." I said, dropping down and lifting up my shirt.

"Damn straight." Artie said, lifting a lighter dumbbell.

"I don't know, man. I never used to think about this stuff. I mean, we're guys. When did this start to matter?" I grabbed a much more heavier dumbbell.

"I personally blame the internet." Artie said, looking at us. "Once Internet porn was invented girls could watch without having to make that embarrassing trips to the video store." Artie explained. "Internet porn altered the female brain chemistry. Making them more like men." This couldn't be true, could it? "And thus, more concerned with our bodies."

"But doesn't it get exhausting thinking about what you eat? Working out like a madman?" Finn asked me.

"Nah." I answered. "If I miss a workout or eat a hotdog. I hate myself for a few days. But the fact is if I wanna be cool, I gotta look the part." I looked at him. "If you get up on that stage an look like the Pillsbury Doughboy no way you're staying popular." Artie agreed with me. "Come on. Let's do some squats."

"Hey Sam," He asked. "What's going on between you and my cousin?"

"Didn't you ask me this question like a few weeks ago?"

"I don't think so." He said, looking at me.

"To answer your question, I don't really know." I said, getting ready to do some squats. "All I know is there is something going wrong with Madison." that stopped Finn and turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is bugging her. I don't know what it is, but I want to know." I said.

The next day...

I saw Madison at her locker.

"Hey stranger." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She replied, putting her backpack on her shoulder.

"How is it going?"

"Good."

"Are you going to tell me now about your mom?"

"Sam, every time I try, I get caught off."

"Try it."

"Fine. My mom has been on my ca-"

"What up Sam!" One of the footballers, named Austin came up and gave me a hi-five.

" Okay at least it wasn't Mr. Schue this time." She said, closing her locker door and headed somewhere. I grabbed her wrist and waited for her to turn around.

"Hey..."

"Maybe later, I have to go. I'll see you in the lunchroom." I let go of her wrist and watched her go towards the lunchroom.

"She hasn't told you yet, has she?" I heard a voice and turned around to see Mercedes and Tina, standing behind me.

"Nope. Every time she does, someone will interrupt her. I will have her tell me. I just have to think about when I should do it." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "At least she started to say something about her mom."

"She'll come around Sam. Just be patient." Mercedes said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go and get some lunch." I nodded. When we got into the lunchroom, we saw Madison with the group, and laughing. Once we came up with our food, she went distance again. "So, Madison, who are you going to be?" she looked up at Mercedes.

"Maybe the one with the maid outfit. I don't know for sure. Wait, that means that outfit will be showing off my legs." She said, biting her lip. "Hey, with Sam showing off his abs, and if you were Frank-N-Furter, not Mike. No offense Mike." She looked at him.

"No offense. Actually I can't play a tranny. My parents pulled me out of the show." Mike said, looking kind of disappointed.

"That totally sucks." Madison said, before stabbing a piece of lettuce. "Anyway, like I was saying, Sam playing Rocky, You be Frank-N-Furter, and me showing off of my legs, it would be like a gigantic sex riot."

"Don't forget about me and Britts." Santana said, sitting down by Quinn. "We'll be all kinds of hot. Except for hobbit."

"Preach." Artie said, holding his hand in the air. All of us laughed and I kind of chuckled.

"How can you be sure there will be a sex riot?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure." Madison said, giving Mercedes' a hi-five. "I mean, all of us girls probably have great looking legs. So it's like our time to shine to show off how sexy we can be."

"Jesus take the wheel." Artie said, putting his hands like he's about to say a prayer.

"Madison, did you get your permission form signed?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, actually. Which I'm pretty surprise." She said before taking a bite of her salad. After a while, it was time for glee club.

"Hey Madison." She looked at me. "Can we talk?"

"What about glee club?"

"It won't take long."

"All right." She said, following me to another part of the lunchroom. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

" wouldn't I be okay?"

"No. I mean, like, really okay."

"To be honest, some days are okay and others are . I'll live." She gave me a smile. "Now, if we don't move now, we will be late for glee club." I gave her a smile back and followed her out of the lunchroom. When we arrived to glee club, Ms. Pillsbury, Sue, and a guy I have never seen before was waiting for us. Madison sat by Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina and I just sat behind her and Mercedes and by Kurt.

"I don't understand." Mr. Schue said, looking at Ms. Pillsbury and the guy.

"You guys have a hole to fill, and I'm just trying to help fill it." The guy explained.

"Wanky." Santana said with a smile.

"Santana." Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Psst, who's that guy who's by Ms. Pillsbury?" I whispered to Kurt.

"Oh that's her dentist boyfriend. See Ms. Pillsbury had a crush on Mr. Schue, then she gotten engaged to the old football coach, then ditched him to come with us to sectionals last year, and Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury went out. Then I heard she called him a man whore or something." Kurt explained.

"Wow." I said, looking back at the couple.

"Well, you know I can't just give you a role. You have to try out." Mr. Schue explained.

"Madison and Mercedes." I leaned forward and she turned around.

"Yes, Sam?" they both answered me.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hi." They replied back and before giving each other a look and they faced forward.

"Fair enough, but I'll need a lady to sing to, Ems?"

"Okay." She agreed, smiling at him.

"**Hot Patootie**." B-Flat." He said, looking at the band members. He started to sing, and rocked the place. I mean, everyone enjoyed the music. All of us joined in at the chorus.

"**Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll. **

**Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll.**" He grabbed Brittany, who was by Madison, and danced with her. Then he went back dancing with Miss Pillsbury. Then Mike couldn't handle it anymore so he joined with the guy. All of us joined after Mike sat back down, I pulled Madison up and danced with her.

"**Hot Patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll.**

**Hot Patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll**" Then we all danced in a circle. I pulled Mercedes up and twirled her around. Then she started to dance with Madison.

"**Hot Patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll.**

**Hot Patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll.**

**Hot Patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll**." Most of us ended up on the other side of the classroom. Like I ended up sitting on top of one of the amps that the band sometimes uses. Both Mercedes and Madison sat back down, with big grins on their faces. All of us were clapping until Sue interrupt us.

"No, no, no, no. Wait, wait, wait. This will not do." She said, looking at the guy.

"Excuse me?"

'For this musical to continue, we need a Frank-N-Furter, not an Eddie. Eddie was eliminated in my rewrites."

"Sue's right. You wanna play in our sandbox, sing a Frank-N-Furter number." "Well, I'm sorry, bro, but I think its fine to wear the Frankie bustier in the privacy of your own home. I'm freaky like that." Then Miss Pillsbury's eyes gotten wide. "But don't you think it's inappropriate in a high school musical? At least if I play Eddie I won't have to grind up against the students." In the corner of my eye, Santana raised her hand, and both Madison and Mercedes brought down Santana's hand. "You know, Eddie's an important role. If I did it I'd be showing my support for the arts."

"You telling me how to direct my show?" Mr. Schue asked, getting up into the other guys' face.

"Well-Will." He started.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes stood up and walked up to them. "I'd like to play Frank-N-Furter."

"Go Mercedes!" Madison said from her seat.

"I was rereading the script yesterday and it said, "Don't dream it, be it." And it's my dream to play a lead role so I figured, why not me? I'd be all kinda crazy sexy in that outfit."

"Sex riot." Madison murmured. Artie raised his 'preach' hand.

"And I can reinterpret the number a bit make it more modern. I'd really like the chance, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said, looking at him.

"Well, there you go, Will. You killed two birds with one stone here today. Congratulations. Look you got yourself a Frank-N-Furter and an Eddie. This is outstanding." All of us started to clap and cheered. After class, Madison came up to me and Mercedes with a big grin on her face, and wrapped her arms around our shoulders.

"That means one thing peeps. And do you know what that means, right?" both Mercedes and I looked at her, and shook our heads. Even though we already knew that answer. "NEXT STOP, SEX RIOT LANE HERE WE COME! Like I said at lunch today, all of us together in one play, I swear they need to allow water into the theater you know why?"

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Because they will be sweating up a storm and they need some refreshments to cool them down." She said. "Because we will be moving our assets."

"Madison, we haven't had our dress rehearsal yet." I told her, looking at my crazy friend.

"Dude, have you not seen my legs?" She lifted up her leg. "It's all kind of sexy. I swear I don't think they should have all three of us on the stage at the same time. Or else it's going to one big sex riot."

"Hahahaha alright." Mercedes said laughing. "I will see you guys later."

"Bye Mercedes! Or should I say, Frank-N-Furter!" Madison said. She just waved us off and let us two be alone.

"You seemed to be in a better mood." I said, unlocking my locker.

"Yeah, which I have to thank glee club for that. I mean, I was in a okay mood, but once we gotten into glee club. It gotten better."

"Sam, Madison, don't forget, we practice tonight." Mr. Schue said, walking by us. "Also, Madison, try and wear some high heels and swing by Miss Pillsbury's office to get a fitting for your costume."

"Got it Mr. Schue." Madison said, with a smile and she turned around. "I can't wear high heel shoes. I don't even own a pair of high heels."

"Everything will be fine."

**That night**.

I parked my truck and saw Madison was ready here. I pulled out my phone and saw that she left a text message.

_Meet me in the choir room. Trying to walk in heels. _I walked to the entrance of the school. Once I gotten in, I headed towards the choir room.

"Mercedes, I can't do it." I heard Madison's voice coming from the classroom.

"Yeah you can. They look fantastic on you! Besides, it will work with your costume." Mercedes said. I leaned against the door frame and looked at them.

"I gotta agree." They both turned to look at me. "It's true."

"I'm going to go to the auditorium." Mercedes said, leaving the us alone.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, sitting down and looking at Madison who was trying to walk.

"In the auditorium. Mr. Schue thought they didn't need me or Mercedes, so they thought, 'Madison needs to learn how to walk in heels then dance in them'." She said, sitting down and moving her feet. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can. You can do it. I believe in you, Mercedes believes in you." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled back at me.

"Look, I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?" She asked, turning to face me. "Did I do something?"

"No, it's just you..."

"I have been distance and you wanted to know why. Right?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I-"

"Sam? Madison?" We looked up to see Quinn walking into the room. "Mr. Schue wants you guys." We both nodded and followed Quinn to the auditorium. "Madison, how are you doing with your high heels?"

"Well, good. I don't know about dancing in them, but I will learn." She said, smiling. We gotten into the auditorium, and saw everyone who's in the number, Sweet Transitive, on stage. Madison followed Quinn up the stairs.

"Alright people." Mr. Schue said, smiling. Everyone was doing a great job even Madison who actually learned how to dance in her high heels pretty well. Then there was this moment when she slipped and fell.

"Madison, are you alright?" Mercedes asked. Madison was laughing.

"Totally. At least I landed on my butt." She said. Finn helped her up and then they were ready again. It was about a quarter to ten when we were done. The last number that we practice was the Time Warp. To let you know, I think we rocked that number. Madison ditched her high heels on the way back to the choir room.

"How's your chair area?" I started but stopped.

"Chair area? Really Sam? Alright, my chair area is good, but still sore. Oh well, I will live." She said, shrugging.

"So, did your mom sign the permission form?" she kind of smiled and looked at me.

"Technically I kind of forged it." She said, not looking at me.

"Madison!"

"What? She has been kind of busy with her new boyfriend." She said, making a face. "I don't want to know what's happening behind her closed door."

"So." I started.

"So."

"Are you sure okay?"

"With my chair area? Yeah, it's not really hurting." I kind of smiled and looked down.

"No, I meant with things at home."

"Ohh. Sorry I thought. Any who, well one good thing with my mom's boyfriend, she's not taking anything out on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later Sam. It's been a long night and my feet are sore." She smiled and headed into the choir room with everybody else. I just stood there and watched her interact with our classmates. There was something wrong with Madison, and I want to know what it is. Maybe next time. I mean, I kind of have an idea what's wrong with her.

**Early in the week... **

_"Sam." I looked to see Mercedes coming towards me._

_"Hey 'cedes. What's up with Mad?" I asked, as I watched my best friend walk away._

_"She's having problems at home." She said, looking at me._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Did you think it was weird that she called you last night and asked if she could come over?"_

_"Yeah, because her mom had a date over and she wanted to hang out away from the house." _

_"Sam, after she left your house, she didn't go back to her house."_

_"What do you mean? She left my house to back to her house." Mercedes shook her head. "She lied to me? Why?"_

_"She's going to kill me when she finds out that I told you." Mercedes said underneath her breath. "She stayed the night at my house last night. Her mom has been bugging her about everything that started like the second or third week of school." _

_"What do you mean everything?"_

_"Your guys' friendship and.."_

_"Mercedes."_

_"Just ask her. I'm worried about her Sam. She hasn't been the Madison that we both know." She said. "Besides maybe she will listen to you better than me. Who knows."_

_"Alright, I'll talk to her." I said. "Maybe that's why she's so kind off lately."_

_"Well fifty-fifty. Half is her mom and the other half."_

_"Is me." _

_"Yeah, actually." She said, looking at me. "Don't worry about it. Just talk to her and so that way we can have our Maddie back." _

_"Alright. Will do." I replied, licking my lips._

I shook my head to see Madison staring at me. "Are you alright? You seemed like a space cadet again."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She turned around and waved to our classmates. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" They replied back and we started to walk toward the entrance.

"So, are you ready for the dress rehearsal?" She said, looking down at her high heels.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Very much. Look Sam, I need to tell you something." Finally! " mind. I can't stay it." She started to turn away, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah you can. Here let me go first. Madison, you can let go." She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Let go of what?"

"If you fall apart, I'm here. I mean, so is Mercedes and the rest of the glee girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I haven't been going to your football games because I have been busy on Friday nights. Although I will be going to the next football game. What are you talking about?"

"Oh something totally different." She just stared at me. "That deals with Avatar. Which you haven't seen yet. Have you?"

"Alrighty then, I think we shouldn't let you dye your hair with lemon juice anymore." She said, started to walk away from me. "By the way, we already had this conversation." She turned around and stared at me. "Are you coming? Or are you going to stay there the whole night. If so, it's totally cool. I was just going to see you tomorrow." I just stood there watching my best friend walking away. What are you doing Sam?! Run after, stop her!

"Mad, wait up." I said, jogging to catch up to her.

**Two days later...**

Madison's POV

Alright I know I should've told Sam the truth but, you know how hard it is to not to tell him. Very hard, I mean, I wanted to tell him and all, but I didn't know when I should and all. I was planning on telling him the two days after our rehearsal, but I didn't. Although, I was ready to tell him but a sign stopped me once again.

GLEE CLUB IN THE AUDITORIUM

FOR

DRESS REHEARSAL!

DON'T BE LATE!

I looked at Sam and shrugged. Once we gotten there, we went different direction.

"Alright, Madison." Miss Pillsbury handed me my costume.

"Wow Miss Pillsbury, it looks fantastic." I said, eyeing my costume. By the time we gotten done getting make up on, all of us headed towards the auditorium.

"Alright, Mercedes get into the lift and go up to the top." Mr. Schue said.

"Are we sure it works? Or will I be stuck up there?" She asked.

"We had Brittany up there and it was fine." He answered. "She came up and down without any problems. Alright. You guys look fantastic, Madison, I want you between Brittany and Quinn." He pointed where Quinn and Brittany were. I took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Love the awesome wig Quinn." I pointed out.

"Thank you. Love your high heels." I smiled.

"Thank you. Brittany you look fantastic."

"Thanks Madison. I knew you were a sweetheart." She said smiling. "Like a unicorn." after a while, we heard Mr. Schue say,

"Okay, guys-Places." I looked at Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, and Santana. All of us were already in our places.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, putting his hand up. "Uh, I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene and I'm totally down with that. I thought maybe I would save it for the opening, if that's okay." I looked to see Sam walking out, shirtless (of course), in his gold shorts, holding his hands over his...Well you know what.

"Um, also, Miss Pillsbury is there a way I could wear, like, some gold board shorts, or something? These are really short, and I'm afraid I'm gonna to show some "nut-age"." Sam said, looking down. Probably a lot of nut-age. I mean..Although he does have a fantastic bu-..Madison! He's your best friend! Think clearly! He's back is fine..I would..Look somewhere else! Look at the lights, yes the pretty lights.

"We'll take a note. We can't stop, guys. It's a dress rehearsal. He said into the microphone.

"Madison why are you looking at the lights?"

"Isn't it clear, she's trying not to check out Sam." I heard Santana said.

"Am not!" I stated.

"Come on. Keep goin'." Mr. Schue said. " ." I saw Sam running off the stage in the corner of my eye.

"Oh, Brad, let's get out of here." Rachel said as Janet, and grabbing onto Brad's arm. "I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared." As she was saying her lines, -Mercedes aka Frank-N-Furter was coming down the elevator.

"I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." Brad aka Finn said, walking backwards. Except for Doctor Frank-N-Furter. Then the ear piercing scream.

**Mercedes:**

**How do you do, I **

**see you've met my**

**Faithful Handyman **

she sang as she was walking towards Kurt aka Riff Raff, who was waving at Brad and Janet.

**He's just a little broken down.**

**'Cause when you knocked**

**He thought you were the candy man.**

She moved towards us girls, then it was Santana's and Brittany's turn. Then they rocked the stage.

**Don't get strung out **

**By the way I look**

**Don't judge a book by its cover**

**I'm not much of a girl**

**By the light of day**

**But by night I'm one hell of a lover**

As she sang this part, she walked around Janet and Brad. Which when she touched Janet's nose, caused Janet to faint.

**I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**From sensational**

**Transylvania**

**Why don't you stay for the night**

**Santana:**

**Night**

**Mercedes:**

**Or maybe a bite**

**Brittany:**

**Bite**

**Mercedes:**

**I could show you my favorite obsession**

**I've been makin' a man**

**With blonde hair and a tan.**

**And he's good for relieving my tension**

Then we all of us took our places behind her and started to copy her dance moves.

**Mercedes:**

**I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**All of us:**

**Sweet transvestite**

**Mercedes and Us:**

**From sensational**

**Transylvania**

**Hey, hey**

**I'm just a sweet transvestite**

**Back up:**

**Sweet Transvestite**

**Mercedes and us: **

**From sensational**

**Transylvania**

All of us took our places by the lift and hold onto the bars.

**Mercedes:**

**So come up to the lab**

**And see what's on the slab**

**I see you shiver with anticipation**

**But maybe the rain **

**Isn't really to blame**

**So I'll remove the cause**

**But not the symptom.**

We started to go to our finally poses.

"Whoo!" Mr. Schue said. Then all of a sudden , Carl aka Eddie made his entrance.

"Mr. Director-I take that wall out right?" He asked, taking off of his helmet and goggles.

"You're two acts early Carl." Mr. Schue said into the microphone. "You're supposed to bust through the dinner party scene."

"Oh. Well, actually, I was sort of feeling my entrance in this scene." He pointed out. Wait, the more I think about, Mercedes did say that Mr. Schue had a crush on Miss Pillsbury. And Mr. Schue had her on as the costume sweet baby Jesus, Mr. Schue was trying to get Miss Pillsbury back.

"Bravo, Carl. Bravo. Alright guys, that's enough of dress rehearsal for today." Mr. Schue excused us. Mercedes came back down and was smiling.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah it was." I said, walking with her to our dressing room. Once we got into our dressing room, we heard Santana talking about Sam.

"I wouldn't mind on seeing some of Sam's nut-age. I have you seen his hands and feet, I bet he has-"

"Santana!" Quinn said, looking at her friend.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. I bet Hudson is getting some of that action." She replied, looking at me.

"Actually, I'm not." I said, walking past her and sitting down in front of our mirror.

"Why do you guys always talk about the guys like you do?" Rachel asked, taking out her ribbons from her hair.

"Guys talk about us that way all the time, so why can't we?" Santana said. "Not all of us are prudes like you guys." I started to take off of my makeup. By the time, most of the girls were done and back into their regular clothes. Of course I was the last done, same as Mercedes.

"Girl, you were working it as Magenta." She said, fixing her hair.

'Thanks. You rock as Dr. Frank-N-Furter." I replied, taking off the thing that kept my hair down. "Ahh it feels so great to have my hair out of that wig." I shook out my hair and gotten dizzy.

"Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"How was Sam's house the other night?" I stopped and looked at her. "I forgot to ask you the other night."

"Oh, good. I saw him shirtless." I said, underneath my breath.

"When did you see him shirtless?"

"I came back from helping his mom cook dinner, and I knocked. Then he opened up the door, he was putting on another shirt." I responded. "So yeah."

"Maddie, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because, I don't know." I looked at her.

"Alright, I'm letting you off the hook this time Hudson." She said, grabbing her backpack. "I'll see you later in Study Hall." I nodded and brushed out my hair.

**~The next day~**

Sam's Pov

So yesterday was dress rehearsal, and I didn't feel comfortable at all. First of all, I was afraid to show some nut-age, which is true. Being on stage in only those gold shorts, was kind of terrifying me. One wrong move, they could see everything. My whole business, and more. I didn't want to scar people for life. Even Madison, Santana, Quinn and Artie. I felt their eyes on my back, and that made me more nervous that I already was. So once Mr. Schue approached me about the whole role thing, the first thing that came to my mind was,

"Is there something wrong with my body?"

"Your body's fine, Sam, but frankly. I think the role's a little too risqué for a student."

"I did feel kind of..embarrassed. Who's gonna play Rocky?"

"Actually I don't know." He said. "I will have it all figured out before the next rehearsal. See you later Sam." Then he walked out of the weight room. I stood there and silently cheered that I didn't have to go onto stage in those gold shorts. When I saw Madison, she was having problems with her locker.

"How long have you been problem free?" I said, causing to cause her to jump.

"A month or so." She said, trying to open her locker still.

"Here, let me do it." She backed up and leaned against another locker.

"Thank you again Sam."

"No problem. So I'm not playing Rocky anymore." That made her brought up her head off of the locker.

"Why not?"

"Mr. Schue said it's too risqué for a student."

"Who's going to play Rocky now?"

"Mr. Schue." I said, getting her locker open. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You keep on asking me that question." She teased.

"Because you always say yeah. I mean, it's cool, but it's just seems like there's something more."

"Trust me, there's nothing more there. Thank you for opening up my locker again."

"Well, my name is Sam "Savior of lockers that are stuck" Evans for nothing." I said, putting my hands on my hips and puffed out my chest. Which caused her to laugh.

"I hardly doubt that. Like your parents would totally named you that." She turned towards her locker and grabbed her books and such.

"I'm going to go now. See you later in rehearsal? Since our astronomy class is cancelled." She nodded her head and smiled. "I totally forgot I had to meet Finn in the weight room."

"Smooth move Space Cadet." She smiled and waved.

**Later in the weight room.**

Once I entered the weight room, Finn was lifting weights all by himself.

"Whoa!" I said, running towards him.

"I would have had it." He said, flinging his legs in the air.

"Yeah, sure." I said, putting the bar back onto the holders.

"Where you been? You're late."

"Sorry. I spaced." I replied, walking towards one of the benches to sit down. "I'm not playing Rocky anymore."

"You're kidding. Who is?"

"Mr. Schue. I totally blew this. I shouldn't have made all those demands about my costume. I just feel fat, like I had rolls hanging over those gold shorts." I replied. Then Finn scoffed at me.

"But you're in perfect shape, dude." I just shook my head. "Wait. Since I said I'm uncomfortable in the tighty-whiteys. Does that mean I'm gonna get replaced?"

"No. Don't worry about that. The Brad part isn't looking hot. It's about being confident in who you are and how you look now matter how "douche-y" you are. That guy's totally cool with being uncool."

"Yeah, I'm definitely not there. Uh, I actually started showering with my shirt on."

"Stop knocking yourself out. Just be you, and the sexy will flow through."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I don't need to hide behind my muscles like you do." He said, standing up.

"Awesome. I think." I thought for a minute. "Are you insulting me?" Then I turned around to see him leaving. "Where are you going?"

"To show everyone how hot and sexy I am." He said, turning around to face me. Then I lifted my shirt and grabbed on a little section of my chest that had fat on it.

"Oh, wow. Damn those Cool Ranch Doritos." I said, pinching it.

**Rehearsal...**

"I might have to say Madison," I said, seeing her walking my way. "You weren't joking about the whole sex riot." She started to tug at her skirt, which didn't help much in the upper chest area. Every time she tugged, it would show more cleavage. Then she will have to re-adjust the upper part.

"Ha-ha. I'm just glad I don't have wear those short shorts. There was no way in heck. I mean my legs are fine, but nope." She said, walking with me to the seats. "How was the working out with Finn?"

"Good. I talked to him. He was having problems with his body." And I am too. "But, I think I gotten through to him."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Alright, we don't need the Columbia's and Magenta's and Rift Raft for this scene. So just hang back and watch rehearsal." Mr. Schue said, looking at us. She joined me in the audience. When she sat down, she put her left leg on top of her right leg, smoothed out her skirt, and shared an arm rest with me.

"By the way, totally sucks that Mr. Schue is playing rocky now." She whispered.

"Yeah, it does." I said, looking at her. She smiled and then she played attention to the scene.

"Eddie? I've seen him." Dr. Scott said.

"Eddie? What do you know about Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Furter asked.

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Eddie happens to be ." Madison looked at Quinn who was bored, Brittany who was excited. Then someone gasps on stage.

"This play is terrible." Sue said, sitting on stage.

"Finn's line. Dr. Scott!" Then Janet popped up, covering herself, and squeals.

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott." I saw Madison biting down her bottom lip keep from laughing.

"Finn's line. Janet."

"I'm so bored I just fell into a micro sleep." Sue commented. Madison was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Brad!"

"Rocky!" Then Mr. Schue growled to be Rocky.

"Maybe you should've been Rocky." She whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Janet."

"Dr. Scott."

"Still being Finn. Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

"None of this is plausible." Sue did have a point.

"Rocky."

"Why are we watching this again?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Because it's required too. I guess." She answered. Then Mr. Schue growled once again.

"Janet."

"Dr. Scott."

"Finn's line. Janet!"'

"Brad!"

"Rocky." Growled

"This play has incredible pacing problems." Madison shook her head.

"Hey, I thought you liked this part."

"After a while, it gotten boring." She responded. I nodded.

"Mr. Schue, it is pointless to rehearse this scene without Finn." Rachel said, looking at the teacher.

"We don't have a choice. He's late, and he's not answering his phone." I was looking at Madison's legs until a thought struck me. Finn said that he was going show hot and sexy he is. He . He decided to get into his tighty-whitey. Also with Madison's legs, I'm a guy, so sue me.

"We gotta get this timing down, guys. And would you please stop interjecting your opinions, Sue?"

"Opinions? These are my rewrites." Then Principal Figgins walked in.

"William! I'd like to see you in my office, please." I had to tell Madison.

"Madison, I think I did something." She looked at me with a confused. "I told Finn to be himself and the sexiness will flow through. Then he started to leave but then I asked where he was going, then he said, going to show everybody hot and sex he was, then he left. The more I think about it, I think Finn's in his Rocky Horror Costume, probably walking around in the hallways."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Phew! It's now off of my chest."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I actually do." I said with a smile. She kind of chuckled and smiled.

"Thank god I'm in here, or else I need counseling. That's one thing I don't want to see. My cousin in his underwear. I'll pass on that." She said making a gross face.

**Later on that day..**

**Madison...**

That was exactly what Finn did. He walked down the hallway, in his boxers, glasses and shoes still on. While we were all in the auditorium, waiting on him. I even heard from some of my classmates that they needed after-school therapy because they saw Finn in his "Rocky Horror" Costume. Even Figgins had to bring in a grief counselor. That's it, Finn can't get advice from Sam anymore. then it was rehearsal once again. We were singing _Over at the Frankenstein Place. _

**Finn and Rachel:**

**There's a-**

Then Carl aka Eddie busted in.

"Ho! Schuester! You messing with my woman? I thought we had a deal." I poked my head over the boulder or rock I'm supposed to be hiding behind to see what's happening.

Then I couldn't see. So I moved behind the fake fence that had Quinn and Tina.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. 'Cause Em and I have a full-disclosure policy-Total honesty. Something that allows us to have a little thing I like to call "intimacy"- Something you clearly know nothing about."

"Look, we were just rehearsing." I looked at Quinn and Tina, and mouthed 'What?' They both shook their heads, clearly clueless like me.

"Stop it, bro. Man-to-man, you gave me your word."

"So what? You quitting the show?"

"No. No, no, no. Unlike you, I believe in the power of the arts. I don't use 'em to pick up other guys' chicks."

"Burn. I think." I whispered. Then all of us went back hiding behind the props. Then after that or something happen, Mr. Schue pulled the show. He confronted us with the only real reason why he putted it on, is to get closer to Miss Pillsbury. So I bought those high heels for nothing and learned how to walk in them. Although, I got to say I love those high heels. They make your legs more fabulous. Not ab-ulous.

**In choir room...**

"I want to apologize for putting you guys through all this. Particularly Finn and Sam."

"It's cool, Mr. Schue." Finn said. "I'm sure the teasing will die down by the time my 10th reunion rolls around."

"And I got to asked to be June in the Men of McKinley High calendar." Sam said, with a smile on his face. I looked at him, kind of smiled.

"I'm happy for you. But we still can't do the musical. Look I was wrong. Rocky Horror isn't about pushing boundaries or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it..and they aren't worth risking what we have here. And when I was younger, and they started midnight shows of Rocky Horror it wasn't for envelope pushers. It was for outcasts. People on the fringes who had no place left to go but were searching for someplace. Anyplace where they felt like they belonged. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah actually. Like glee club, we can be ourselves without anyone really judging us." I spoke out. "We can sing, dance, laugh, and just hang out in here."

"She's right. Without this club, I couldn't be honest who I was last year." I heard Kurt said.

"Exactly. The truth is, with that perspective. Rocky Horror is the perfect show for this club."

"Then why aren't we putting it on?" Santana asked.

"We're still gonna perform Rocky Horror." All of us started to cheer.

"Well now I'm excited. I have been itching to put back on the Magenta costume since I last wore it." I stated. "Except for the wig, it makes my head itchy and all those bobby pins back into my hair. Stupid thick hair."

"We're just not doing it for an audience." Mr. Schue said. "we're doing it for ourselves. So go back into the auditorium and put back on your costumes." All of us gotten up and headed there. In the auditorium. It gotten to Time Wrap dance.

**Kurt:**

**It's astounding**

**Time is fleeting**

**Madness **

**Takes it control**

**But listen closely**

**Quinn:**

**Not for very much longer**

**Kurt:**

**I've got to keep control**

**Finn: **

**I remember **

**Doing the Time Wrap**

**Drinking those moments when**

**The blackness would hit me**

**Finn and Quinn:**

**And the void would be calling**

**All of us:**

**Let's do the Time Wrap again**

**Let's do the Time Wrap again**

**Artie:**

**It's just a jump to the left**

**All of us:**

**And then a skip to the right**

**Artie: **

**Put your hands on your hips**

**All of us:**

**And bring your knees in tight**

Then we all circled around Artie and then we did the move that I had the most problems with.

**But it's a pelvic thrust **

**That really drives you insane**

Then we all faced the audience, singing:

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

**Let's do the Time Warp again.**

Then we broke into two small groups. One went to the left and other one to the right. I went to the left with Mercedes, and the rest of the glee club. '

**Quinn:**

**It's so dreamy**

**Oh, fantasy, free me**

**So you can't see me**

**No, not at all**

**In another dimension**

**With voyeuristic intentions**

**Well secluded**

**Oh, I'll see it all**

**Kurt:**

**With a bit of a mind flip**

**Quinn:**

**You're into the time slip**

**Kurt:**

**And nothing**

**Can ever be the same**

**Quinn:**

**It's this subtle sensation **

**Ow!**

**Finn:**

**Like you're under sedation**

**All of us:**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

**Brittany:**

**Well, I was walking down the street**

**Just having a think**

**When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**

**Tina:**

**He shook-a me up **

**He took me by surprise**

**He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes**

**He stared at me**

**and I felt a change**

**Time meant nothing **

**Never would again**

**All of Us:**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

**Artie:**

**It's just a jump to the left**

**All of us:**

**And then a skip to the right**

**Artie:**

**Put your hands on your hips**

**All of us:**

**And bring your knees in tight**

**But it's a pelvic thrust**

**That really drives you insane**

**All of us:**

**And bring your knees in tight**

**But it's a pelvic thrust**

**That really drives you insane**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

**Let's do the Time Warp again**

We was running around in circles until we gotten very dizzy and dropped to the ground. Then we heard Mr. Schue clapping for us.

"Whoo!" He cheered and kind of laughed. "Alright, Rocky Horror is officially done with." All of us started to get up. Sam helped most of us up, well Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and me.

"I'm going to miss these heels. Oh well." I sighed, walking with Mercedes back into the dressing room.

"So, not meaning to change the subject or anything, but have you talked to Sam about what you guys are doing? Or better yet, have you told him what's been going on at home?"

"Nope, every time I try, it ends up someone interrupting me." I said, scratching my head. "I won't be missing this wig though. I promise I will tell him soon."

"You better." The next night was Halloween. Then it was finally November. That means one thing, my sweet sixteenth birthday! Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Alright, there you have it! Rocky Horror Glee Show. Liking that interaction of Samcedes? I bet you do. Trust me, once I'm done with Never Been Kissed, it's all Samcedes baby. Do you expect Sam just dropping Madison like that? No! That wouldn't be right. Remember, I'm building up towards some more Samcedes. Hey! If you have any ideas to help me with Never Been Kissed, send me a PM. Alright? Okay! Go and review this story. Go and check out Sue's Angels, matter as well, you're in the neighborhood. **

**Please review? Okay? Love you guys who still reads this story. It means the world to me. REVIEW?**


	6. The Purple Piano Project

**Hello! I'm back! This is the start of the third season and all. Any questions? Ask me =) Sorry I have been busy with school and recently with my RP.**

**Don't own, Glee, any of the characters except for Adam, Madison, and other OC =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Here is what happened on Madison's Adventures in Glee Land:<p>

Madison and Sam ended up being best friends, she put Samcedes together, her father came back for her sweet sixteen, New Directions tied Sectionals with the Warblers, Kurt transferred to get away from David, the glee club teamed up with the football team for a half time show. Puck and Quinn got back together, Kurt came back to The New Directions, the glee club found out that Sam was homeless, Kurt, Quinn and Madison knew about it, but they didn't want to say anything. Santana told Brittany that she loved her, Artie accidentally called Brittany stupid. *Breathes*Sam and Mercedes went to prom together, Madison just went to prom by herself, Finn and Jesse fought over Rachel *insert eye roll* They lost at Nationals because Finchel kissed on stage in front of the whole audience, including the judges. Sam moved to Kentucky because his father found a job there. So Samcedes broke up, and Madison being the best friend she is, she went and comforted both of them. Currently dating one of the Titan's football players. Oh! Also, found out that her parents aren't her real parents. Her real parents abandoned her when she was born. Well technically her mom is her real mom, and her dad, eh.

So it's senior year for most of our lovely characters.

The Purple Piano Project

_"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad."_ I groaned and reached for my phone. _"Buy all of the things I never had. Oh, every time I close my eyes. I see my name in shining lights. Yeah. A different city every night. Oh, I, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire." _"Hello?"

"Took you long enough, what happen, did you lost your phone?" I groaned into the phone. "Right, not a morning person." I pull my covers over my head.

"I'm not going."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the choir room would be totally empty without you in there." I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry, but sounds like someone has been missing me."

"What do you think? Of course I miss my best friend."

"That was a mouthful and that's coming from you."

"Can you just transfer up here?"

"You know I can't. I gotta help the folks out."

"Then can I transfer down there? Please?"

"Madison, you know you can't remember? What about Adam? And..."

"Mercedes, I know." I said throwing the blankets off.

"How is she doing anyways?"

"I don't know. She has been busy and I have been busy."

"Yeah, sucking Adam's face off." He replied, I shook my head and smiled. "So, are you-"

"Yes I am. Asked mom last night and it's a green light." I said with a smile. Then I saw that my mom was opening up the door.

"I was just seeing if you were open or not." I nodded then moved the phone way from my mouth. "Oh, tell them that I said hi and thanks for waking you up." I nodded and she left the room.

"Well, I have to go, starting first day of school myself."

"Okay."

"Don't sound so down about it. We will see each other."

"I know..."

"Madison, have a good day and I will text you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I said, before hanging up. I laid down my bed, closed my eyes and took a deep breath; this is going to be the longest first week of school.

At school...

I walked through the doors of McKinley, and it felt very different from last year. Or even the last day. I wonder why. Oh right, I didn't have my best friend anymore. Then all of a sudden, Jacob saw me.

"So what's your plan after high school?"

"Um, I don't have to worry about that yet. I'm a junior." I stated, looking at him.

"I heard via twitter, that you and Sam Evans aka Trouty Mouth aka Blonde headed Bieber gotten really really close this summer."

"We're best friends, that's what we do. Get closer to each other?" I furrowed my brows at his statement.

"Also, you're dating Adam Hanson, how is that going?"

"Good."

"How would he like it that you are still hung up on your best friend?"

"What are you even talking about now?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you still have a crush on Sam?" I looked at the camera.

"No." I said towards the camera. "Now if you excuse me. I have to go to my locker." I walked there in silence. Of course I don't like Sam anymore. Well, I only like him as a friend, but that's about it. We have become more like brother and sister, in a sense, I think. After a while, Jacob showed back up talking to Cedes about Sam. I shut my locker door, turned around and leaned against my locker to look at them.

"Twitter says you're officially dating Sam Evans." He read off his notebook. Here it goes. "A.k.a. Trouty mouth, a.k.a. Hobo McBieber."

"Honey, that is so June. Yes, Sam and I dated, but his dad got a job out of state." Then she started to walk backwards to a football player. "But I'm gonna give you an exclusive."

"Ooh."

"There's a new man in Mercedes' life now, and he's my future plans." Then I made a gross disgust face.

"I'm not only your future plans, baby. You're gonna be a star, and when you graduate and win that first Grammy, we're gonna make beautiful cocoa babies." I saw Tina stand by me and looking at Cedes.

"Ooh, baby, how you talk." Mercedes said walking away with Shane.

"Gag me with a pitchfork Tina." I said, looking at her. "I mean, that guy has a weak excuse for a mustache."

"Let me guess, she was fine after Sam left?" I scuffed at the statement.

"Nope. Not even close. Let's head to class before we get late."

The Next Day.

The Next Day.

I walked into the choir room and saw all of our trophies on the floor. I looked at Mercedes with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Mr. Schue, why is our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina asked.

"I was sure our Nationals trophy would grow over the summer." Brittany said.

"Don't you dare say spring cleaning 'cause everybody knows that it's in the spring. Hence the name spring cleaning." I pointed out, and then he looked at me. "What? Well it's true." I sat down by Mercedes and saw Mr. Schue was pointing at us.

"I wanted to have this image burn into your mind. To show you the difference between the first and twelfth place looks like, and also what it feels like." Mr. Schue said, picking up our last trophy.

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?" Puck asked sitting down by me.

"No, I'm going to push you harder than you have been pushed." Mr. Schue said, pointing the trophy at us. "We made it to Nationals last year. This year, I am not going to let anything or anyone stop us from winning it all. I let you down last year, I lost focus and let some Broadway pipe dream get in the way." Then of course, Rachel had to apologize to him. Can we say ** kisser still? You know, I'm thinking that Rachel has a crush on Mr. Schue. I mean, Finn did say that their sophomore year, she sang a Ballad to him and she went all freaky on him. I looked at everybody in the room and frowned. Three people were missing, and I don't think they noticed. Then I heard Mercedes' voice.

"You know what I regret? Being the laughing stock of the show choir world." Mercedes pointed out.

"And that's saying something." Artie said.

"Mercedes has a point. Finn's and Rachel's video, 'The Kiss That Miss' already has twenty-thousand views on YouTube." Kurt pointed out. "And the comment section, is just full of pithy banter like.."Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?""

"How many times do we have to apologize?" Finn said then of course Rachel had to open her mouth to pitch in.

"No more apologies."

"Is it because a) you guys got back together? B) got back together, causing us to lose at nationals? Or C) all the above?" I asked.

"Madison."

"What? It was just a flipping question all right. Geez can't even ask those anymore." I pointed out before crossing my arms. They all looked at me and I just shrugged. "Just telling how it is."

"The school hates us even more now." Mike pointed out.

"Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new people!"

"Madison."

"What? It was just a flipping question all right. Geez can't even ask those anymore." I pointed out before crossing my arms. They all looked at me and I just shrugged. "Just telling how it is."

"The school hates us even more now." Mike pointed out.

"Which is why we have to work even harder this year to recruit new members. We're three men down." I felt someone's hand on my back. I looked to see it was Puck's. I kind of smiled and looked ahead.

"Only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay." Santana pointed out.

"She's the one that got away, really, really slowly." Puck stated.

"Where's Quinn?" Tina asked.

"M.I.A. No one's heard from her. It's sad, I miss her."

"Where's Trouty?" Santana asked. "I was looking forward to greet him with the next verse of Trouty Mouth."

"His dad had gotten a job out of town." I said. "So they left, in June." I looked at the ground and remembered that day clearly.

Flashback…

I just gotten back from swimming with my friends who were in town. Once I pulled up, I saw Mercedes sitting on the stairs crying. I looked back at my friends and they knew some was up.

"Cedes? What's wrong?" I asked as Mercedes was playing with her fingers. Something that she picked up from me. Well okay, I gotten that from her.

"It's Sam." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Mr. Evans has gotten a job offer and they're moving."

"Oh! That's so awesome! That way they can get back onto his feet and live closer to you or me. I mean think-" I stopped as soon I saw her shake.

"Maddie…" She looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"But you just said that…"

"His dad gotten a job out of town and that means.." I shook my head and felt tears threatening to fall.

"No, no. He can't leave us. He, we, have plans this weekend." She stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back. "No..No."

"Maddie, he's leaving." She said. I gotten out of her embraced and ran to my car. Once in my car, I drove to the motel where they were living. I gotten out and knocked their door. Then Mr. Evans opened the door.

"I'll get him." He said. I nodded and then I saw Sam coming outside.

"Mad, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? You leaving that's what's up!"I said before the tears spilled down my face. I shook my head and walked away.

"Madison! Wait! I was going to tell you." I stopped and turned around.

"You were? After you left?! That would've been a nice surprised." I said looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you but you were busy with your friends and.."

"You wanted to tell both Cedes and I at the same time." I finished for him. He nodded. I looked away and started to sob. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not." I sobbed into his shoulder. "My best friend is leaving me." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hand soothed me.

"Mercedes and I broke up." I sobbed harder.

"Why?! I worked ** getting you guys together!" I sobbed even harder. "Why!? My ship has crashed and burn! It's sinking! Why!" I let him go and walked away. I turned around towards him, I ran straight back at him. "Please don't go Sammy. Please."

"I-I have too."

"Sam, it's time to go." We both looked at Mr. Evans.

"Wait, you're leaving today?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. I unwrapped my arms from around him and looked at the ground. Both of us stood there and didn't say a word.

"I guess this g-." Sam said, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means forever." I said before I let a sob out. "And, I-" He hugged me once more.

"Okay. How about see you later?" He whispered. I nodded against his shoulder. "We will see each other late, I promise." I looked at him and nodded. We broke apart and gave each other sad smiles. Mr. Evans gave me a hug.

"Don't worry. You are more than welcome to come and visit us in Kentucky." I nodded and gave Mrs. Evans a hug. Then I gave Stevie and Stacey a hug. I started to walk away, but I stopped. I turned around to look at Sam.

"Hey Evans."

"Hudson."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said before giving me one last look then gotten into the U-Haul and drove away. I stood there, in the parking lot of the motel that they were living. My best friend left that day. I drove back to my house and walked in to see Mercedes and my other friends sitting on the couch. I shut the door and walked into the living room. Mercedes looked up at me, and then I started to sob once again. That night both Cedes and I held each other.

End of flashback.

I felt a hand rubbing my back. I looked to see it was Mercedes. She knew that it was killing me that Sam wasn't here. I gave her a sad smile, looked to see some saw purple pianos roll in.

"These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're cast offs, just like all of us. Used, in need of repairs." Mr. Schue said while running a hand on the piano.

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music." Tina finished.

"Right, so Mr. Motta, as a lover of the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed them up, painted them purple and The Purple Piano Project was born. Now, I'm going to grapy uprights randomly throughout the school, and whenever you see one, no matter what you're doing, I want you to sing a song. Now use this assignment to attract kids who are just like you, kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions we need to win it all this year." I looked at Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Artie. I shook my head and sighed. "Now for many of you…" That's when I zoned out again. I don't really care about the seniors. Okay, I take that statement back, I care for certain seniors, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, and Mike. I don't really care for Rachel. For all I can care is that, she can go off somewhere and not bug me anymore. "Alright, see you guys later." I picked up my backpack and left the choir room. As I reached my locker, Adam was there, leaning against it.

"Hey." He said with a smile. I gave him a smile and unlocked my locker. Which I had problems with again. "Do you need?" I moved away and let him do it.

"So, how about I move my locker next to yours?" I looked at him and pointed to the right of mine. "No, I was thinking the left?" I looked to see Sam's locker, just waiting him to come back. "I asked Principal Figgins and he said that no one was using it."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I gave him a smile. Maybe it was time to let Sam go and just focus my life here in Lima than worrying about him all the time. I leaned against Sam's old locker. "So, what schools are you looking into?"

"Well, if I can get a football scholarship, then U of I there." Adam said. "Or if I can get a basketball scholarship…" I zoned out again. I know I'm a bad girlfriend, but I'm used to this talk about if he gets a scholarship or if I can get a football scholarship. My phone, which was vibrating, interrupted me in my pocket. I swore I turned it to silent mode. I pulled it out to see a message. "Madison?" I looked up at Adam who had my locker door open.

"Thank you." I said before giving him a kiss. "My hero."

"Well, I hope you don't like me because I have that hero complex." He smiled. I shook my head. Then I saw it. I saw a blonde head, coming towards us. It was messing and blonde. I moved to see the person better. And it wasn't Sam. I sighed and smiled at Adam. "See you later?" I nodded. He left and walked down the hallway

Later….

I opened up the door and saw that my mom was reading a book.

"Hey." I said before closing the door and slipping off my shoes.

"How was the first day of junior year?"

"Good. Tired of school already, but what's new?" I stated before dropping my backpack onto the floor and sitting on the couch. She looked at me. I sighed. "Alright, it was good just the fact that we're three members down but we're holding auditions to fill the spots up."

"Let guess, Sam's spot is one of them?" I nodded. "Honey, you have to realize that he's not coming back. I know that you miss him and all, but he has to stay in Kentucky."

"I know. I just miss him at school mom." I said lying my head onto her shoulder.

"I know honey, I know. Just think you get to see him this weekend." She wrapped an arm around

My shoulders. Then I realized, I didn't responded to his text.

"Speaking about Sam." I pulled out my phone and replied to him. "Okay."

"Honey, how does Adam feel about you going to Kentucky?" I looked at her.

"He understands, I hope." I said before putting my head back onto her shoulder.

"What about Mercedes?"

"She doesn't know. She knew during the summer that I went, but that's about it." I said looking at my mom. "I know that I should tell her that I'm seeing her ex-boyfriend, but according to her, it's so June." I bit my lower lip and realize that she said that on camera. I grabbed my phone and ran upstairs.

"Honey! What about dinner?!"

"I'll reheat it! I have to call someone." I yelled before opening up my door.

*Kentucky.*

Sam's Pov

Kentucky and Kentucky. I put my pillow and sighed. I have been here since June and I have made two new friends. "Ever you since you left, I've been a mess. You won't an-"

"Sam Evan's hotline, if you want an impression push one."

"I'm not pushing a number to get one of your impressions." I smiled.

"I thought you liked my impressions." I said, getting the pillow off my face.

"I do. So, have you looked on the McKinley's website?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

"Mad, is there anything you aren't telling me?"

"Adam wants your old locker."

"Okay."

"And he's my locker combination saver."

"Now that just hurts Hudson." I smiled.

"What? Who was I supposed to find on short notice to open my locker for me when I have problems? Drag your butt to Lima every single time I need help?"

"Well yeah."

"Sam…" I sat up and looked at the clock. I need to go to work soon.

"I don't like the sound of that, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. So, I guess you have to work huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, I took the weekend off."

"Awe, this sounds like we're dating. Speaking of, do you have a girlfriend?"

"You know I don't. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Okay. Well, I should let you go, since you have to go to work and make money."

"Hey, I will see you this weekend."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Mad." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I ran a hand over my face and sigh. I grabbed my duffel bag, phone, wallet and keys. I walked down the stairs and saw Stevie & Stacey watching TV. "Alright, I will see you guys later."

"Bye Sammy!" Stacy said with a smile.

"Bye." Stevie said waving a hand. I looked to see my mom washing dishes. I kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Samuel." She said before smiling at me. "Oh! Did you get a hold of-"

"Yes, I did. She's coming Friday night."

"Good, we need you guys watch Stevie & Stacy Saturday night, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I smiled and walked out to my dad's truck. I opened up the door, flung it in onto the passenger seat, and got in. I pulled up to the club and sighed. Here goes nothing.

*Lima, Ohio*

Madison's POV.

The next day…

I unlocked my locker and I saw Mercedes coming towards me.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" I asked before putting a textbook into my backpack.

"I could ask you the same question. Have you heard anything from Sam?" I froze and looked at her.

"Just phone calls, short ones, etc. Why?" I turned back to my locker.

"Oh! Just wondering." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." I looked around to see no Shane in the hallways, then I saw Tina, and mike coming towards us. "Hey."

"Hey, I heard that Quinn is back." Tina said.

"Really?" I asked and looked at Cedes.

"Yeah, it's not a good thing though." Mike said before the doors open and it revealed a short, pink hair, which looked like Quinn. We all looked at her and I felt sad. I missed her.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Who knows. She dropped off of the face of society." Tina said. I rubbed Mercedes' back.

"Well, she will come around." I said

"I hope so." I looked at Cedes who looked sad.

"Maybe we should've hung out with her in New York." I said before looking at them. They rubbed my back.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for lunch." Tina said, before leading the way. We all grabbed food and then we saw and heard Santana coming in and yelling in Spanish. "Santana, what's going on?" Santana just sat down with her lunch.

"Oh! Sue made me co-captain. Co-captain!" She said, sitting down by Mike and Kurt rubbed her back. "All summer long, I was looking forward to be the top ho! Am I? No."

"Hey, you're still my number one unicorn." Brittany said. I twirled my spaghetti. Then the bear of bad news totally ruined my appetite.

"Why are you guys ignoring Mr. Schuester's assignment?" Rachel pointed out.

"Goodbye lunch." I pushed away from me.

"Wait, there's a purple piano in here?" Finn asked.

"Wow. How did any of us miss that?" Mercedes said with a sarcastic tone. I started to snort. Puck looked behind him and just shrugged.

"Okay. We have to do the number, okay?"

"Why do we have to? I rather eat my lunch than be wearing it." I said looking at her. Then Artie rolled up beside her.

"We have to survive lunch. It's not fair that Mr. Schue put the piano in here. It's too much pressure."

"Truth." I said before taking a drink of my juice.

"I agree. That is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight." I pointed towards Kurt and nodded.

"The point of the assignment was to find people who couldn't help but join, okay?"

"Rachel, if that means wearing our lunch, I'm out." I said. She glared at me.

"The more people we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one, okay? It's simple mathematics." She pointed out.

"Which I stopped attending years ago."

"And I suck at." I spoke out.

"No, no. Hold on. Rachel's right. How's anyone supposed to believe we can go to nationals..if we don't believe in ourselves?"

"Thank you." Rachel said, looking at Finn. I just shook my head then the band started to play the Go-Go's We got the beat. We got up and started to go to the other parts of the lunchroom. Then of course Rachel had to sing the first verse, but I got the most awesome line ever. Okay, it's towards the end of the song.

"Jump and get down!" Then I started to move my hips in a circle. "Round and round and round! Whoo!" I got down from the tables and started to dance behind Artie around the cafeteria. Besides Puck, who was doing pushups. Then we got back up to the band and in front of the purple piano. Then it started. The most epic food fight (the only food fight) in McKinley history!

7 minutes ago

"God, no!" Puck said before looking at the lame attempt of getting hit with spaghetti. Then JBI shouted food fight! All the cheerios ran out there, the only ones who stayed there was Brittany and Santana. Then we got hit with lunch. I laughed and then joined Brittany and Mike in throwing back the food. Then I hear Tina calling for Mercedes.

"MADISON!" I heard Mercedes call for me.

"What?!" I yelled back before throwing my lunch at one of the football players. Then I saw Puck throwing food at me. I started to laugh and threw food at him.

"Break it up! Now!" Mike, Brittany, Puck and I froze and saw Principal Figgins looking at us.

"Late for glee club." I said before all of us carefully walked through the mess. I stopped but I started to slip. Puck held me up. "Thanks. The piano." All of us pushed the food covered piano back to the choir room. Once we got the piano in the room, Mr. Schue gotten gloves, a trash can and something to wipe off the food with.

"I thought Slushies were bad but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse." Artie said, rolling in.

"Try having spaghetti noodles in your bra when you have a t-shirt on." I said, grabbing the spaghetti noodles out.

"I have pepperoni in my bra." Brittany pointed out.

"Those are your nipples." Santana said.

"Mr. Schue, if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us, its working." Mike said, looking at him. Then Mercedes walked in.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue." She said before throwing the paper towels.

"I may never look at spaghetti the same anymore." Then I ran my hands through my hair. "Not even ice cream. I don't remember having ice cream available to have." I said before sitting by Kurt and Cedes. Then we heard voice.

"It's true. You guys sucked **."

"I-I'm sorry. And you are?" Rachel asked. Oh lord, here comes the snobby Rachel.

"I'm Sugar Motta." The girl walked in, still perfectly clean. "And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and looked at her. "So I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you sugar?"

"Here's the deal, I'm awesome and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria. I thought, 'I am so much better than you.' Sorry. Asperger's."

"Well great. You see, guys? You have inspired an audition." Mr. Schue put down the trash can and smiled at us. Good Job." He started to clap, but he was the only one. "Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? You know, take your time. Whenever you're ready."

"Sugar Motta. Why does that name sound familiar?" I heard Kurt whisper to Mercedes who was pulling lettuce out of her shirt.

"Oh, her daddy's the rich dude that donated the purple pianos." She answered.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy. Hit it, hottie." Sugar looked at Brad. Then she stated to sing, Mr. Big Spender. I think that's the name of the song.

"Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot." I heard Artie say. Then I looked to see Brittany nodding. I think approving her voice, I think. It's Brittany.

"Holy sh-Sugar." Nice save Mr. Schue.

"Text me re: our rehearsal schedule."

"Of course." Mr. Schue said. Then we heard Rachel kick his chair.

"Mr. Schue, stop speaking. Okay. Uh, Sugar? We'll be in touch. Thank you. Bye." She said with a smile. "Okay. I think I speak for everyone when I say—never gonna happen."

"Hey! I have my own voice Rachel." I said looking at her. Then she glared at me again and I sunk back into my seat.

"Guys, I know she was a little rough, but we have always had the policy that anyone who tries out gets in." Mr. Schue pointed out.

"Yeah, that's how I got in. Actually I never tried out. Sam and I just gotten voted in." Then everybody looked at me. "What? It's true."

"Like I was saying. You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn its survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town."

"Of course you would say that because you're graduating this year Rachel." I pointed out.

"Madison! I swear."

"You swear what? I'm your boyfriend's cousin! What are you going to do about it?! Huh?! Pull on my hair?! Take my friends away'?! Because one of them isn't here! Alright!" I felt Mercedes hand and Kurt's hand on my arm.

"Madison.." Mercedes said. I sat back down and looked away.

"That's enough! Both of you." Mr. Schue said. Rachel fixed her dress. I shook my head.

"Like I was saying before someone interrupting me."

"You're welcome." I added before she could say another word. She looked at me and then took a deep breath.

"You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to nationals, okay and she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she's gonna kill all of our chances."

"Like you and Finn did last year? That was really fun on the way back from New York and telling my mom why we didn't win."

"Madison." Mercedes said, looking at me. I stared ahead. Then it was time to leave. I started to leave but Mr. Schue stopped me.

"What's going on with you? You never lashed out before." He said, looking at me.

"Maybe I'm tired of all of this democracy that's in the glee club."

"Does this have to do with Sam?"

"Oh! So you do know his name."

"Madison, he's-"

"I know, out of town blah, blah, blah." I said before crossing my arms. "Trust me, I'm getting adjusted still." I said. "Look Mr. Schue, I'm going to be late to art." I passed him and left the room. I saw Adam leaning against the door frame.

"Nice clothes. Where did you get them?"

"The school's cafeteria, matter of fact." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "The designers, the students of McKinley."

Mercedes' POV

I watched Madison talk to Adam, but there's something going on with her.

"Hey Cedes." I looked to Kurt, leaning against some lockers. "What's up?"

"The better question is, what's up with your cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Sam left, she's been awfully secretive." I closed my locker. "I mean, it she was really busy during the summer and Adam was in town the whole time she was out of town."

"Mercedes, maybe she misses Blondie. I mean, after all he was her first best friend that she met on the first day of school last year. Unlike you, who says that you have "moved on" She's readjusting and living with denial." He opened his locker and pulled out his hairspray. I moved to see a certain person in red pants, yellow sunglasses, black shirt with a bowtie.

"Hey you." I smiled and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

6 minutes ago

"Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." He said with a smile. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Bad day?"

"Bad week, more like it." Blaine looked at me and I just shrugged. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine-tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?" I walked behind them and smiled. I decided to go my own way. On the way, I saw Shane.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked before kissing him.

"Not much, just looking for you. Walk you to class?" I nodded and smiled. He interlaced his hand with mine. Maybe Kurt is right, she's just readjusting.

"Babe?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Madison." I said and closing my mouth. "Hey Shane, I'm going to go to the court yard, wanna come with?" He nodded. Once we got there, Quinn and the skanks was there and so was Madison, who was in another change of clothes already. It just took her a while.

"Did you hear? Blaine transferred." She said with a smile and squinting her eyes.

"I saw him." I replied before sitting by her on the table. "How are you doing?"

"Good." She smiled and we saw Blaine and Kurt standing at the top of the stairs. Then Blaine started to sing, It's unusual. I saw her smiling and I bumped her shoulder with mine. She smiled at me and bumped me again. Everything was going so well, until the purple piano caught on fire.

Madison's POV

That night/Day

I pulled up and I saw a truck. I smiled and got out. I opened up the door and saw a blonde head.

"Sam?" The guy turned around and it wasn't Sam, it was my mom's boyfriend, Robert. "Sorry."

"Hey Madison, how is it going?" I just shrug.

"Could be better. I'm going to go up to my bedroom now." I said with a smile and heading up to my room. I shut my door and sighed. I looked to my calendar. Two more days until I leave for Kentucky. I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt someone trying to wake me. "Five more minutes."

"Madison, honey, it's time for school." I opened up my eyes and saw my mom. I stretched.

"Eh, is it Friday yet?"

"Yes it is sweetie." She said with a smile and left my room. I sighed and changed out of my clothes and brushed my hair. I packed my duffel bag, grabbed my pillow and my phone charger. I went downstairs to see Robert, drinking coffee. I stopped and looked at my mom. "We're getting married!" She showed me her engagement ring and I smiled at her.

"Congrats mom." I said with smile then I hugged her. "I'm going to school now." I grabbed an apple, green tea and a thing of S'mores pop tarts. Once I got to school, I headed to glee club and sat next to Mercedes. "My mom is engaged."

"Really?! That's awesome!" Mercedes hugged me then Kurt walked in.

"What's with the hugging?"

"My mom's getting married to her boyfriend!" I said with a smile. He hugged me and jumped for joy.

"Okay, I have to talk to her about everything." Kurt said before sitting down by me. Then we heard Mr. Schue.

"Let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Blaine Anderson."

"Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's going to be a great year. I can feel it. We're all gonna go to nationals." He said with a smile and all of us clapped.

"Whoo! Yeah!"

"Is there a problem, guys?"

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warbler's. You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball hogging." I scoffed at the comment.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in our courtyard." Here are Santana's remarks.

"Actually, doorknob that was an act of political protest."

"Which leads me to the next order of business." Mr. Schue walked towards Santana. "Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"M-Mr. Schue, Sue made me." Santana said.

"Brittany didn't do it." Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, I was gonna help, but I don't know, I'm a water sing, so-." Brittany explained.

"You're banned from Glee. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." Then Santana left the room. Right after she spoke out.

"You know what? I could use a break." We all watched her go.

"So we're still down three members." I said.

"You know, good for you, Mr. Schue. It's about time we got some allegiance up in here." Mercedes said. I watched as Finn looked at Brittany who looked kind of sad.

"I said it before and I will say it again; we want to win nationals this year, we need to be united. Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah. Um, after pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical."

"I said it and I will say it again. We should've done Hairspray." I said, before crossing my arms.

"Wait for it—West Side Story" Rachel said.

"Is that the one with the cats?"

"And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talent and essence perfectly: Maria."

"On second thought, you would've went for Tracy and made it about some skinny girl." I said.

"For which there will be open auditions, right?" Mercedes asked. "Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

"And I wonder why." I mumbled.

"Kurt, you had something too, right?" Mr. Schue said.

"Right. Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark infested political waters and running for senior class president. All right. I thank you in advance for your votes." Kurt said smiling ear to ear.

"Okay. So much excitement. Now, let's rehearse."

"Look at what they did to us, Mr. Schue. Just like these purple pianos they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah. We got hit pretty hard. But—These pianos are still making music. And so are we." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page." Rachel said. I leaned over to Mercedes.

"I think they're having an affair." I whispered to her. She looked at me and I just shrugged. Then Rachel started to sing You can't Stop The Beat. Then we were in the auditorium. All of us dressed in purple from head to toe. Not going to lie, it was awesome. Afterwards, I picked up my backpack and walked out. I threw my bag into my car, along with my duffel bag filled of clothes and I was on my way out of town. Once I arrived at Kentucky, it was dark. I grabbed my bags, pillow, and headed up to the door. I didn't have time to knock until I saw met with green eyes.

"Hey stranger," He said before hugging me. I smiled into his shoulder.

Hey." He grabbed my bags and led me through the door. I walked to see Mr. & Mrs. Evans watching TV. "Hi." They smiled at me and waved. Then I felt my legs get attacked. I looked down to see Stacy and Stevie.

"Hey guys." I hugged them.

"Madison?" I looked at Sam. I nodded and they let me go. I climbed up the stairs and into Sam's room.

"There are no Cool Ranch Doritos bags around." I said before slipping off my shoe and sitting criss-cross apple sauce on his bed. "So, how was your first week of school?" He grabbed his laptop and sitting down me.

"Eh, could've been better." He opened it up and handed it to me. I saw the video that Jacob Ben Israel uploaded on the video from the first day of school. "I wanted to watch it, but I thought I should wait and watch it with you." I took a deep breath. "I watched your guys' performance of WE Got the Beat, nice moves by the way." I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" I asked him. I saw him nod. I clicked on it, and I moved it to where Mercedes was talking. I looked at him and he looked like he was about to start crying, I shut it and placed it behind me. Then Sam hugged me. "Hey, hey, everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

"S-she."

"I know." I said as I was rubbing his back. "If you ever come back to Lima, I promise you, I will help you get Cedes, alright?" I felt him nod. "To make you feel better, that guy has a weak excuse for a mustache." I felt him chuckle. "I mean, seriously. It looks horrible in person too. Just, I have no words for that."

"T-thank you Mad."

"Anytime Sam, anytime." I said before making a mental note, Operation Samcedes Get Together will happen. "Let's go downstairs before they think we're doing anything, eve-" We both stood up and walking towards his door.

"Mad, you're rambling again."

"I know." I said.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He wrapped an arm around me.

"Sure there is, you have short hair now. Do I have to be your body guard when we go in public?" I joked.

"Or you can say to leave your boyfriend alone." He said. I stopped and looked at him. He started to laugh.

"That's not funny Evans!" I hit him in the chest and past him on the stairs.

"You were debating it, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Evans." I stopped and turned to face him.

"Aww, you're blushing."

"You're ears are red by the way." I said then I headed to the living room. I sat down on the floor and smiled at the Evans. "Also, I have a sun burn."

"And she's back." Sam said before sitting by me. I just shook my head. So yeah I shouldn't be here, but my best friend needs me. This weekend is going to be exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Look for Trouble Tones In Ny on tumblr =) I play Sam.<strong>

**Thank you to my lovely beta, and all. I love y'all**


End file.
